Love Late
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [END] "Satu lagi, pernah dengar nama Kyung Soo? Do Soo Kyung adalah Do Kyung Soo, bukan orang lain, Jong In. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu," GS/Kaisoo, slight Chanbaek/Kyung Soo Soo Kyung/EXO K M.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo (GS)

Rate : T+/M-

Ini story remake dari novel Phoebe, cuma ganti cast. Gak tau udah pernah ada yg publish atau belum. Semoga aja belum ada..

Happy reading, NO BUSH, DON'T FORGET REVIEW ^^  
Now  
Everythings has forgotten,  
finnally come again 

Jong In uring-uringan, karena hal yang difikirannya bertambah banyak. Deadline kerja harus di selesaikanya sesegera mungkin karena ia harus mengawasi Soo Kyung secara langsung. Peruntungan yang baik, jika bertemu dengan gadis bernama Do Soo Kyung itu maka ikatan pekerjaannya dengan mendiang nyonya Do Ryeowook akan segera berakhir. Sekarang ada sebuah beban yang sangat besar menyangkut gadis yang mungkin masih berusia 23 tahun jika ia masih hidup. Jong In harus segera menyerahkan semua warisan ibunya kepada gadis muda yang tidak di ketahui dimana tinggalnya itu sekaligus membantunya sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap secara batiniah.

Usia dua puluh tiga tahun bukanlah usia yang matang untuk mengurusi seluruh kekayaan Do Ryeowookyang berkisar di seantero Korea dan Jepang. Parahnya, Jong In sama sekali tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari Do Soo Kyung, tapi berbekal kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari gadis itu berada di Jepang, Jong In memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari Jepang.  
"Jong In, ayo keluarlah Sebentar lagi makan siang," Suara Byun Baekhyun terdengar lantang, tapi penuh kasih.

Jong In memandangi jam di dinding kamar yang di tumpanginya. Sekarang memang sudah tengah hari dan sesegera mungkin ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, berharap wanita itu masih disana. Tidak ada, Baekhyun mungkin sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Jong In memutuskan untuk menyusul. meskipun seharian ini ia berusaha untuk memanjakan kepalanya yang pusing, Jong In masih tetap harus mengisi perut agar punya tenaga untuk hidup. Dengan langkah yang sangat lemah, Jong In berhasil turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di meja makan dengan khitmat. Baekhyun memasak banyak makanan dan kelihatannya sangat kerepotan karena putranya, Min Ho yang berusia tiga tahun masih berada dalam  
gendongannya.

"Perlu ku bantu?" Jong In menawarkan. Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"Tolong bantu aku menggendong Min Ho. Dia agak merepotkanku dengan rengekannya seharian ini," Jong In bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan tangkas ia mengambil alih Park Min Ho sehingga sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Jong In membawa Min Ho ke meja makan dan memangkunya dengan penuh kasih lalu memandanginya lekat-lekat. Keponakan pertama dari Park Chanyoel dan Byun Baekhyun, Park Min Ho benar-benar bentuk mini dari ayahnya, tapi memiliki mata sipit seperti ibunya. Setiap kali melihat Min Ho, Jong In merasa sedang melihat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu dimana dirinya harus merelakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyoel.  
Tidak tepat jika di katakan merelakan, Jong In pada saat itu juga tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya karena perasaannya selalu di lingkupi rasa ragu dan belum berakhir hingga sekarang.

"Ahjussi, Aku tampan ya?" Kata-kata Min Ho itu membuat tawa Jong In meledak. Anak itu  
sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik di usianya yang balita.

"Min Ho~ya, kau merasa tampan?"

"Tentu saja ahjussi. Aku memang tampan. Aku juga cerdas," Jong In kembali tertawa. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas-gelas di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya berkata seperti ini?"

"Kau fikir siapa? Tentu saja ayahnya. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Kali ini Jong In tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Selama ia mengenal Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang kini sudah menjadi kakak iparnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka memuji diri sendiri, Park Chanyoel yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi Jong In memandangi Baekhyun. Siapa sangka gadis yang dulunya sangat gila kerja harus menikah di usia muda saat karirnya tengah menanjak dan meninggalkan cita-citanya. Sekarang wanita itu bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan sebuah blouse viscose berlengan ¾ dan rok katun bermotif bunga-bunga lalu bekerja di dapur seharian. Meninggalkan map-mapnya, rok mini, blazer dan kata-kata penuh hujatan yang selalu mengalir dari mulutnya selama di pengadilan.

"Park Chanyoel sepertinya benar-benar sudah mengubah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang kau benar-benar jadi ibu dan istri yang baik, kelihatannya," Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan bundar itu.

"Aku suka dengan ini. Setidaknya sampai Min Ho siap di tinggal,"

Park Min Ho menggeliat tiba-tiba. Ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya saat mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Jong In menurunkan Min Ho dari pangkuannya saat bocah itu merengek minta di turunkan dan pada akhirnya, Min Ho sudah berlarian menuju ruang tamu. Jong In kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, ini hari senin kan? Bukannya jam kerja masih lama berakhir?"

"Dia selalu pulang saat jam makan siang, Jong In,"

"Wah, sepertinya bukan hanya Park Chanyoel yang mengubah hidupmu, Nyonya Park. Dia juga sudah berhasil kau ikat kuat-kuat, sampai harus pulang saat jam makan siang segala. Kalau saat itu aku yang menikah denganmu, aku rasa sekarang kita masih berada di London dan menjalankan rutinitas hidup yang membosankan karena harus bertemu bukan hanya di rumah, tapi juga kantor. Hidupku akan terikat dan menjadi tidak bebas karena itu,"

"Itu karena kau belum mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang lagi hingga saat ini," Park Chanyoel datang sambil menggendong Min Ho. Tangannya masih sempat memukul kepala Jong In dari belakang. Park Chanyoel kemudian memindahkan Min Hokepangkuan ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong. Jong In menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang agak nyeri, Park Chanyoel tidak main-main. Pukulannya sangat kuat dan cukup untuk membuat Jong In limbung, ia kesulitan memulihkan pandangan matanya yang mengabur karena itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita seperti Byun Baekhyun,"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi fikiranmu akan berubah kalau mengetahui seperti apa Do Soo Kyung itu," Jong In mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang meminta Park Chanyoel mencari gadis bernama Do Soo Kyung itu. Park Chanyoel memiliki koneksi lebih luas untuk kawasan Jepang dan ia pasti bisa membantu Jong In dengan cepat. Terbukti, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga kali 24 jam, Park Chanyoel sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Do Soo Kyung.

"Kau sudah menemukan anak itu? Dia dimana? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja, ini bagian dari pekerjaanku,"

"Jangan menyesal kalau begitu…" Park Chanyoel menggantung ucapannya sambil menyuap makanannya, ia mengunyah dengan sangat perlahan karena semangat untuk menggoda Jong In yang sangat tinggi. Jong In sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia sudah sangat penasaran dan  
tidak bisa menunggu.

"Ayolah, beri tahu aku Ini menyangkut pekerjaanku,"

"Bila ku beritahu, ini bukan hanya menyangkut pekerjaanmu anakku," Park Chanyoel menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa apa boleh buat. Do Soo Kyung, berada di Hokaido dua hari yang lalu, ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan pejabat daerah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Do Soo Kyung hanya pulang ke Hokaido pada hari libur karena di Hokaido, yang  
ada hanyalah keluarga angkat. Ia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya di Seoul,"

"Seoul? Berarti anak itu sangat dekat selama ini?"

"Tentu saja dekat. Dia selalu bersama dengan ibunya, seorang barista di sebuah coffee Shop di Namdong-gu, dan di kenal sebagai Do Soo Kyung. Kau pernah bilang kalau nyonya Do Ryeowook memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya dengan nama Soo Kyung, sama dengan nama putrinya. Dan gadis itu ternyata adalah anak kandungnya. Satu lagi, pernah dengar nama Kyung Soo? Do Soo Kyung adalah Do Kyung Soo, bukan orang lain, Jong In. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu,"

Jong In terbelalak. Do Kyung Soo?

"Kyung Soo? Iya aku kenal dengannya," Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Coffe Shop tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan kedai milik Yixing kakak keduaku. Karyawannya juga selalu memesan makan siang dari kedai mie Yixing. Jadi dia anak seorang millyoner? Wah…" Baekhyun berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

Ia memandangi Jong In yang termenung lalu menoleh kepada suaminya. Park Chanyoel pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Jong In yang masih memandangi piring di hadapannya yang kosong. Do Kyung Soo sepertinya membangkitkan sesuatu yang besar di ingatan Jong In sehingga menyita kesadarannya beberapa waktu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Kaisoo ! GS

Gak mau banyak cincong deh,,

Silakan baca OK, NO BUSH ! Yang silent readers juga, silakan baca.. ^_^

* * *

Byun Baekhyun memakai sebuah gaun sutra berwarna putih. Pakaiannya cukup transparan untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang berada di balik kain itu tanpa apapun sama sekali. Sebenarnya Park Chanyeol lebih suka jika istrinya melepaskan gaunnya dan polos saja tanpa sehelai benangpun berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tapi malam ini sepertinya Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar flirting seperti yang sedang mereka  
lakukan sekarang.

Park Chanyeol merasa bibirnya sudah kebas, tapi ia suka saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun hanya karena sebuah ciuman sehingga Chanyeol terus berusaha melanjutkan usahanya untuk terus menciumi bagian tubuh lainnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menjerit merasakan nyeri karena Chanyeol mengigit puting payudaranya keras-keras. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari dadanya dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau fikir dirimu Min Ho? Min Ho saja sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak dia berhenti menyusu dan sekarang ayahnya yang melanjutkan"

Park Chanyeol tertawa. "Apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membela diri? Aku hanya merasa lebih bersemangat karena semenjak melahirkan Min Ho kita jarang melakukan ini. Kau selalu  
mengeluh karena takut Min Ho terbangun,"

"Tapi kau belum pernah menggigitnya sekeras ini, Yeol,"

"Baiklah Baek Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan sekarang adalah saat-saatnya Ayah sedang bersemangat untuk itu,"

"Kau sering melakukannya dengan perempuan-perempuan sebelumku?"

Park Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sejenak lalu merangkulnya sehingga wanita itu kini berbaring di sisinya, bukan lagi di atas tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Beberapa, Ya hanya kepada wanita-wanita yang membuatku berselera saja. Dan tidak bisa ku pungkiri, selama tiga tahun ini, hanya kau yang membuatku selalu bergairah. Karena itu aku tidak bisa berselingkuh padahal banyak pegawai yang muda dan cantik di kantor,"

"Haruskah aku percaya itu?" Baekhyun manautkan alisnya.

"Apa harus aku membuktikannya sekarang? Aku sudah merindukan bagaimana rasanya menyentuhmu selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Minggu lalu, kau datang bulan dan minggu ini kita kedatangan Jong In,"

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, Bagaimana bila Jong In mendengarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa bersuara, kan? Satu-satunya suara yang timbul adalah suara yang berasal dari deritan ranjang dan Dia tidak akan mendengar kalau tidak berdiri di depan pintu ini. Lagi pula sekarang mungkin Jong In sedang melamun sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya dan memikirkan Do Kyung Soo."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungan foto di dompetnya dengan Do Kyung Soo? Aku penasaran dengan itu saat makan siang tadi. Kelihatannya Jong In sangat terkejut mendengar nama Do Kyung Soo,"

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia. Jong In dan Do Kyung Soo punya hubungan khusus, sudah lama sekali. waktu itu dia berada di tahun terakhir magister di universitas Manhattan. Mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di dunia,"

"Do Kyung Soo dan Jong In? Mana mungkin. Saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu saja, usianya masih 20 tahun. Kalau begitu dia dan Jong In punya hubungan saat gadis itu berusia lima atau enam belas…"

"Benar sekali sayang. Saat itu kami bertemu dengan Kyung Soo di rumah teman Jong In. Kyung Soo adalah sahabat dari adik perempuan teman Jong In itu. Beberapa kali bertemu, anak itu selalu menanyakan pekerjaan rumahnya kepada Jong In. Dan saat itu, Jong In masih bajingan dan memanfaatkannya. Tapi Jong In pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta saat merasakan kalau anak itu berbeda dengan wanita lain yang dekat dengannya. Do Kyung Soo selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Jong In, Bahkan pada saat dirinya di kamar mandi, anak itu mengirim pesan kepada Jong In kalau dia sedang menyikat gigi dengan pasta dan sikat gigi yang berwarna sama,"

"Benarkah? Artinya rentang usia mereka jauh?"

"Kyung Soo korban Jong In, semula Jong In hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main karena dia tau kalau anak itu sangat mengaguminya. Tapi pada akhirnya Jong In benar-benar jatuh hati  
setelah beberapa kali bercinta. Puncaknya saat Kyung Soo ternyata mengandung dan Jong In sempat frustasi karena itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah bermain-main dengan anak kecil. Setelah melalui pertimbangan yang panjang, Jong In bersedia untuk menikah muda dan bertanggung jawab pada kandungan anak itu, dia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk cuti kuliah dan bekerja mencari biaya pernikahan karena ayahnya pasti tidak akan terima jika anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan cara begitu. Di usia dua puluh lima tahun menghamili seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun, Kau fikir apa kata masyarakat saat itu? Semua orang hanya akan mengatakan kalau Jong In sakit jiwa,"

"Pantas dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia dan dirimu tidak ada bedanya. Padahal selama kami berteman Jong In tidak pernah bermain-main dengan wanita manapun kecuali gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya memiliki hubungan serius. Ternyata kata-katanya merujuk ke waktu dulu, Tadi kau bilang Kyung Soo mengandung? Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganya?"

"Kyung Soo beruntung karena ibunya saat itu yang belakangan ini baru ku ketahui adalah ibu tirinya tidak mengatakan mengenai hal itu kepada ayahnya dan memaksa Kyung Soo menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan sedikit akal bulus, Kyung Soo masih bisa  
mempertahankan kandungannya dan masih berhubungan dengan Jong In secara rahasia."

"Jadi? Kenapa sekarang bisa berpisah? Kyung Soo sudah melahirkan?"

Park Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kyung Soo keguguran saat bersama Jong In. Hal yang sangat mengguncang Jong In pada waktu itu. Dia terpuruk dan minum-minuman keras. Selanjutnya setelah bulan pertama tanpa calon bayi mereka, Kyung Soo pergi meninggalkan Jong In dan  
Jong In jadi orang yang kita kenal sekarang. Hidupnya sempat kacau balau dalam waktu yang lama, Kau bayangkan saja, dia Hampir seusiaku dan baru selesai kuliah setelah satu tahun sebelum dirimu. Karena Kyung Soo, Jong In menyia-nyiakan banyak waktunya, Drop Out  
dari kampus yang lama, lalu pindah ke Seoul dan mengulangi Magisternya lagi dari awal"

Baekhyun termenung. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa saat Jong In tau kalau Baekhyun mengandung anak Park Chanyeol, Jong In kelihatan sangat marah. Begitu juga saat tau kalau Baekhyun ingin merahasiakannya. Saat itu Jong In tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.  
Mungkin semua itu terjadi karena Jong In selalu mengingat Kyung Soo, dia sangat menyayangi Do Kyung Soo, semua cerita Park Chanyeol mengesankan itu.

"Lalu mengapa Kyung Soo pergi?"

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Aku tidak begitu tau karena bukan urusahku. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan saja…"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat,"

Park Chanyeol menghela Nafas. Baekhyun tidak bersemangat karena mendengar dongeng sedih itu dan dia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu bulan depan kau harus siap ku habisi nyonya Park. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang selama seminggu,"

"Kau bercanda, Tuan? Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi anak kita?"

"Kita titipkan saja pada ibumu"

Baekhyun memandang suaminya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita bulan madu kedua, di Seoul Oke? Ibumu pasti sangat merindukan cucu pertamanya. Min Ho juga bertanya tentang paman Suho. Dia ingin bertemu dengan semua keluarga ibunya di Inggris"

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya semenjak pindah ke Tokyo. Min Ho juga hanya pernah melihat keluarga ibunya lewat foto ataupun telpon.

"Aku sudah mengajukkan cuti selama sebulan penuh, sebenarnya juga di campur dengan perjalanan kerja. Tapi tidak masalah bukan, kalau kita sekeluarga jalan-jalan bersama sebulan  
penuh? Selagi Min Ho belum sekolah. Jadi malam ini berterima kasihlah. Jangan buat aku kecewa sayang," Ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

TuBerColosis

* * *

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada gimana gitu, soale ada yg diubah pake situasi sendiri. hehe...

Don't review ya readers ^^ *tebar KISS*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

.

Kim Jong In

Do Kyungsoo GS!

.

.

Happy reading ^^

REVIEW OK !

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu yang lalu Jongin mengirim seorang detektif swasta yang mahir ke Seoul untuk memata-matai Do Soo Kyung alias Do Kyung Soo berbekal sedikit informasi dari Chanyeol saat ia masih di Jepang. Dan kabar yang di dapatnya sangat mengejutkan.

Do Soo Kyung ternyata masih seorang mahasiswa SNU jurusan perkembangan anak dan ia membiayai kuliahnya dengan gaji sebagai barista padahal seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang Soo Kyung semestinya sudah lebih dari setahun menikmati waktu sebagai sarjana. Selain itu, Soo Kyung selalu berada di sisi ibunya sebagai Do Soo Kyung dan Do Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya setiap kali bersamanya di Coffee Shop dimana Soo Kyung bekerja sekarang? Dalam sebuah foto yang difax hari ini, Jongin dapat membayangkan kalau wanita itu, Do Soo Kyung adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy.

Di dalam foto itu, gambar Soo Kyung di ambil setengah badan dan terlihat menggunakan Apron putih melapisi kostum baristanya. Rambut bergelombangnya yang di ikat asalasalan ke belakang seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa wanita itu adalah pribadi yang gemar bertindak sesukanya. Jongin memijat keningnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya kembali berurusan dengan Do Kyung Soo padahal sudah begitu lama gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Do Kyung Soo meninggalkannya di saat Jongin sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya hingga semua warisan dari mendiang Ryeowook jatuh ke tangannya secara mutlak.

Begitu tiba di Seoul, Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin buang waktu lebih banyak. Waktu istirahanya hari ini benar-benar ingin di gunakanya untuk menemui seseorang. Do Soo Kyung.

Malam sudah hampir tiba dan berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya, Soo Kyung akan memulai jam kerjanya beberapa menit lagi. Jongin memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan secangkir Ekspresso pekat untuk menemaninya menanti. Ia berusaha menghadirkan kembali wajah gadis itu, Soo Kyung dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang di lihatnya di foto mungkin akan segera datang dan memasuki pintu itu. Itukah dia? Bisik Jongin. Seorang wanita dengan ciri seperti yang di lihatnya di foto masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan attitude yang anggun. Matanya, hidungnya, bibir, juga rambutnya sama persis. Tapi wanita itu tidak seperti yang Sudah Jongin duga sebelumnya. Soo Kyung datang dengan seragam barista-nya yang berbentuk kemeja putih dengan beberapa ornamen coklat yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan rok mini dan sepatu ber- hak tinggi yang membuat dia tidak terkesan tomboy sama sekali. Jongin tersenyum kecut.

Penampilan Soo Kyung sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya, gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah wanita sejati yang juga menyukai fashion dan high heels.

"Soo Kyung~ya, cepatlah beberapa pelangganmu sudah menunggu," Teriak seorang pria muda kepadanya.

Dengan tangkas Soo Kyung masuk kedapur dan keluar dengan menggunakan Apron bermerek sama dengan papan nama Coffee Shop di depan. Wanita itu mendekati beberapa orang pelangganya dengan ramah. Beberapa di antaranya adalah orang-orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu sebelum Jongin tapi mereka belum memesan apa-apa hingga Soo Kyung mendekatinya.

"Sediakan aku sesuatu yang terbaik dari racikanmu malam ini, Soo Kyung,"

Wanita setengah baya dengan penampilan super elit itu juga sudah datang sejak tadi. Dia menunggu Soo Kyung hanya untuk mencicipi kopi buatanya.

"Semua racikanku adalah yang terbaik,"

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku satu di antaranya,"

"Tidak adakah pesanan yang lebih spesifik, Maam? Capuchino? Ekspresso? Original…"

"Aku serahkan kepada ahlinya," Potong wanita setengah baya itu.

"Kau harusnya tau apa yang terbaik disajikan untuk wanita tua sepertiku pada malam hari seperti ini,"

"Baiklah, mohon kesediaanya untuk menunggu," Soo Kyung lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kedapur dan melewati Jongin begitu saja.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Soo Kyung mengingatkanya pada seseorang yang sudah di carinya sekian lama. Tapi benarkah? Ia masih belum yakin dan masih harus melihatnya sekali lagi. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Jongin untuk menunggu Soo Kyung keluar dari dapurnya. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko kaca berukuran sedang yang di penuhi teh hijau dengan sebuah cangkir dan beberapa bungkus gula non kolesterol. Kelihatanya Soo Kyung cukup membuat wanita tua itu terperangah karena Soo Kyung membawa sesuatu yang jauh dari dugaanya.

"Bukankah aku memesan kopi?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Maam, kau memesan salah satu dari racikan terbaikku. Dan ini juga racikan terbaikku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Teh lebih baik untukmu malam-malam begini," Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kemulutnya sambil berbisik.

"Kopi bisa membuatmu terserang insomnia," Wanita tua itu kemudian tertawa. Jongin juga tersenyum.

Cara yang menarik untuk mendapatkan hati pelanggan, sekarang Jongin mengerti mengapa sangat banyak orang yang menunggu Do Soo Kyung untuk melayaninya. Gadis itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segala resiko yang bisa di dapat seorang perempuan tua bila harus minum kopi pada malam hari seperti sekarang. Teh hijau sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam menu dan dia menyajikanya hanya untuk wanita itu saja.

"Kyung~ya, laki-laki itu memanggilmu," Seorang pelayan muda lain berbisik kepada Soo Kyung.

Soo Kyung memandang sekilas kearah seorang pemuda misterius yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Binar matanya perlahan meredup, tapi ia masih berusaha menyembunyikanya dengan memberikan senyum kepada pelanggan wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanya sebelum akhirnya Soo Kyung mengatakan kata 'selamat menikmati' dan pergi. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jongin tangkap. Suara Soo Kyung tidak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas dalam jarak yang jauh. Yang pasti ia bisa melihat kalau wanita itu berusaha menyapa laki-laki yang memanggilnya melalui pelayan tadi dengan ramah. Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

Dalam beberapa detik laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Soo Kyung tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Jongin memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat tua yang setengahnya ditutupi oleh topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki yang sangat misterius. Pada musim panas seperti ini dia menggunakan pakaian serba gelap seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tangah musim dingin. Pandangan Jongin kembali kepada Soo Kyung. Wanita itu masih belum beranjak dari sana.

Kedua matanya memandangi uang di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Soo Kyung kelihatanya sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus berdiri. Kedua tanganya menopang tubunya dengan berpegangan kepada meja. Ia terlihat tertekan dan terpukul. Laki-laki tadi pasti punya hubungan dengan perubahan perilaku yang mendadak dari Soo Kyung ini.

Sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meminta Soo Kyung untuk membahas soal ibunya. Meskipun Soo Kyung kelihatan kembali ceria beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Jongin tau kalau gadis itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

#KAISOO#

.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan saat Jongin harus melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya membayar seseorang untuk menguntit Soo Kyung. Jongin sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus membiarkan Soo Kyung atau lebih tepatnya Kyung Soo (meskipun dirinya belum benar-benar yakin) di perhatikan oleh laki-laki lain sepanjang hari, setiap detik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Jongin harus tetap melakukan hal itu demi Soo Kyung, agar ia tau apa yang dilakukannya dan kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi sekarang, Jongin bersyukur atas keputusanya tersebut. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tau kalau Soo Kyung sedang dalam bahaya dan laporan itu datang tanpa kenal waktu. Tidak sia-sia rasanya menyewa seseorang yang professional di bidangnya dengan biaya yang tinggi karena saat ini Jongin sudah lega melihat Soo Kyung yang terselamatkan dari tindak kejahatan

"Perempuan itu sempat dipukuli sebelum kami bergerak untuk membelanya. Sekarang pelaku penodongan itu sudah di tangani polisi dan anak buahku sudah mengurusnya"

Laporan yang baru saja datang kurang dari semenit yang lalu itu adalah sebuah Pesan dalam bahasa Jepang yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Wanita yang dimaksud itu adalah Soo Kyung? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah melihat gadis itu duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut taman.

"Perempuan itu masih disana? Dia tidak bertanya tentangmu?" Jongin berujar pelan sambil sesekali memandangnya dan sekali lagi.

"Tidak, saya sudah berkenalan dengannya selama seminggu belakangan ini di coffee Shop. Jadi dia tidak bertanya yang macammacam," Jawab laki-laki yang sejak tadi menanti Jongin sambil memantau gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Laki-laki Asia yang berbadan Tegap dan berpakaian rapi itu adalah pria yang Jongin sewa untuk Mengikuti Soo Kyung sementara waktu. Bukan hanya itu, Pekerjaanya juga merangkap sebagai Bodyguard yang harus bertindak di saatsaat Soo Kyung berada dalam bahaya. Bekerja dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk urusan membela kebenaran, membuat Jongin banyak mengenal orang-orang seperti laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Jongkook.

"Terima kasih atas jasamu hari ini," Jongkook menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jongin menepuk lenganya beberapa kali.

Jongin memandang Soo Kyung yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin mendekat, harus mendekat untuk memastikan gadis itu memang sudah dalam keadaa aman. Langkah demi langkahnya untuk mendekati Soo Kyung membuat Jantung Jongin berpacu. Soo Kyung itu kembali menunduk sambil memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang melukis aspal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar begitu Jongin berdiri dihadapanya tanpa suara dan terlihat agak terkejut. Matanya sempat membesar saat melihat wajah Jongin dan Jongin berusaha menerka apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang Soo Kyung dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Apa maksud pandangan kaget Soo Kyung tadi? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Apakah benar kata-kata Chanyeol kalau Soo Kyung adalah…

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Soo Kyung bertanya dengan suara serak dalam bahasa yang Jongin kenal. Bahasa Jepang.

Jadi kau benar-benar Do Kyung Soo? Gumamnya dalam hati. Jongin tertawa senang tanpa disadarinya, kelakuanya itu membuat Soo Kyung memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sudah gila? Ada yang lucu untuk di tertawakan?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu jika kau tidak berkata seperti itu Kau tidak melupakanku?"

Soo Kyung berdecak, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Secepat mungkin Jongin mencoba mengejarnya dan menarik lenganya kemudian menggenggam erat. Soo Kyung berontak dan genggaman Jongin terlepas. Ia tidak begerak lagi dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. Tapi Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang ,menusuk perutnya pada pandangan Soo Kyung, pandangan yang hadir sebelum pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang di tampilkannya kali ini.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu," Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai,"

"Ini tidak menyangkut urusan kita. Urusan yang ingin ku bahas adalah urusan professional dengan ibu kandungmu. Do Ryeowook,"

"Ibuku bukan Do Ryeowook!" Soo Kyung terdengar agak membentak. Jawaban yang mengesankan kalau ia memberikan sinyal negatif dengan semua ini.

"Dia tidak membutuhkan Do Soo Kyung sebagai anak, hanya sebagai pewaris saja,"

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Kau hanya perlu ikut aku untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan dan menangani beberapa prosedur penting lalu kembali kekeluarga ibumu. Selama ini kau sudah puas bersama dengan ayahmu, Kan? Sudah saatnya kau menggantikan ibumu untuk mengurusi semua harta peninggalannya,"

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan banyak dan itu karenamu, sekarang kau ingin melakukanya lagi? Kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari keluarga yang paling dekat denganku saat ini? Kau ini siapa? Apa terlahir hanya untuk merusak hidupku?"

Mata Jongin membesar setelah mendengar barisan kata-kata dari mulut Kyung Soo. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa kalau gadis itu sedang menikam Jantungnya dengan kejam. Kyung Soo yang di kenalnya tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini terhadapnya, anak itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut seperti halnya ibu kandung Jongin sendiri. Tapi gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku dengan mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu kau benar-benar Do Kyung Soo? Do Kyung Soo yang ku kenal selalu memanggilku Kai dengan wajah yang manis. Dia tidak pernah berkata sejahat itu sekalipun,"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan Do Kyung Soo yang kau kenal. Jadi menjauhlah"

Gadis itu memberikan serentetan ucapan dingin sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru di iringi bunyi detakkan high heels-nya di aspal.

.

.

 **T** ae **B** aek **C** hen

* * *

Ceritanya udah panjang kan panjang? .

Ternyata sedih juga ya jadi author, tulisannya banyak yg baca dan mampir tapi jarang yg kasih review atau ninggalin jejak walo cuma buat 'say, hello" aja T_T.

Tapi gpp deh, yg penting masih ada yg mau review walo cuma beberapa.

Makasih yg udah mau review dan menanti chap2 selanjutnya, wookie~ya mau bales tapi bingung cara balesnya gimana. Wkwkwk... **#gaptek**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo ! GS

.

.

NO BUSH, REVIEW OK chingu ^^

Happy reading

* * *

Jongin menekan tuts ponselnya beberapa kali dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya dia tidak berhasil menghubungi siapa-siapa dan sudah mulai bosan dengan ini. Do Soo Kyung atau lebih tepatnya Do Kyung Soo yang berubah dengan sangat signifikan membuatnya khawatir dan kebingungan. Pertama kalinya Jongin melihat gadis itu setelah delapan tahun lebih di Coffee Shop waktu itu, benar-benar mengingatkanya kepada gadis kecil yang sangat manja kepadanya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar dan dan baru di temuinya sekarang. Namun setelah berbicara denganya, Soo Kyung bukan Kyung Soo meskipun mereka adalah orang yang sama. Dan sekarang, Soo Kyung menghilang lagi secara tiba-tiba dari pantauan Jongkook.

"Anak itu bersembunyi dimana?" Gumam Jongin keras-keras sambil melagkah cepat menyusuri Koridor kampus tempat Kyung Soo menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya.

Jongkook sudah memberi tahunya kalau Gadis itu berkuliah di kampus ini dengan nama  
Do Kyung Soo, selain itu Jongin juga sudah tau dari data-data yang di berikan oleh detektif swasta lain yang pernah di sewanya untuk menyelidiki Soo Kyung. Di tanganya, terdapat secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat di Yeongdeungpo-gu yang di berikan oleh pihak kampus. Di alamat ini keluarga Kyung Soo tinggal dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah  
Jam Jongin akan segera tiba disana.

Ternyata pengetahuanya tentang Kyung Soo sangat sedikit, Jongkook juga tidak memberi tau banyak hal selain dimana Kyung Soo tinggal selama ini dan tempat itu sudah di tinggalkannya juga. Mobil kantor menunggunya di parkiran, dalam beberapa saat kemudian Jongin sudah mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh yang masih berada dalam batas-batas toleransi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun tekadnya yang bulat untuk menemukan Kyung Soo hari ini juga membuat Jongin melupakan segalanya.

Seoul memang bukan tempat yang asing bagi Jongin. Meskipun begitu 380 Yeouidaebang-ro, Yeongdeungpo-gu juga bukanlah tempat yang biasa untuk di masukinya, Jongin bahkan tidak tau wilayah Yeongdeungpo-gu secara detail karena ia jarang sekali melewati daerah itu. Yang pasti, Yeongdeungpo-gu menandakan kalau Ayah kandung Kyung Soo mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk tinggal di permukiman elit yang cukup di kenal di London meskipun bukan yang nomor satu.

Sebuah rumah megah dengan dinding berwarna coklat yang sebagianya di tutupi oleh tanaman rambat adalah satu-satunya rumah yang cocok dengan alamat yang di berikan pihak universitas. Rumah yang membuat Jongin terperangah, sangat luas untuk di tinggali empat orang, dan sekarang hanya tiga orang bila Kyung Soo sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang Tuanya lagi.

Jongin berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan mendekat ke pintu rumah setelah menyusuri beberapa anak tangga yang menghiasi halaman sempit tapi sejuk dengan beberapa tumbuhan yang tidak Jongin kenal. Ia menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu bercat coklat tua itu beberapa kali. Hening, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab apa lagi membukakan pintu. Bahkan suara gerasak-gerusuk yang menandakan kalau ada orang dirumah sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Kelihatanya rumah itu kosong dan tidak berpenghuni, Jongin putus asa.

" _Dangsin eun mueos eul dowa deulilkkayo_?" Sebuah suara menyapa.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan memandang seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puLuhan turun dari sepedanya.

" _Geugeos-eun hom paeg yeobu Mr. Kim Jong Woon_? Kelihatanya rumah ini kosong," Pemuda itu mendekati Jongin dengan pandangan wajah serius.

"Ya, Aku anaknya yang bungsu. Namaku Sehun. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mencari Soo Kyung, emh…, Maksudku Kyung Soo," Kedua alis Sehun yang lebat bertaut, kedua pipinya memerah mengesankan kalau pemuda itu sedang kelelahan.

"Kau temannya? Kalau ingin bertanya tentangnya kepada orang tuaku, sepertinya kau harus menundanya untuk sementara waktu. mereka sedang menghadiri acara keluarga di luar kota dan baru pulang besok,"

"Bisa aku bertanya padamu saja?" Sehun membuka topinya yang berwarna merah darah.

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol di dalam saja," Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

Ruang tamu bergaya modern itu di dominasi oleh warna krim, di sofa yang membelakangi jendela-lah Jongin duduk sambil menanti Sehun selesai berganti pakaian. Di dinding sebrang ruangan, Jongin menemukan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar dan cukup menarik.

Disana, Kyung Soo bersama Ibu tirinya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi kayu dengan senyum yang anggun. Lalu ada dua orang laki-laki berdiri di belakang mereka, keduanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tuxedo hitam pekat dan dasi kupu-kupu sutra, Sehun dan Ayahnya. Foto itu tampaknya di ambil saat Kyung Soo masih berusia belasan tahun, karena Kyung Soo yang sekarang terlihat lebih tirus dan dewasa meskipun model rambutnya yang bergelombang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Jongin menyesal tidak pernah mengetahui semua ini, meyesal karena tidak pernah tau kemana keluarga Jong Woon pidah dan menyesal karena tidak berusaha mencarinya dengan serius, ternyata selama ini Kyung Soo sangat dekat.

"Maaf, lama menunggu," Sehun menyapanya.

Pemuda itu sudah berubah menggunakan rumahan berwarna lembut yang menunjukkan kenyamananya. Sehun meletakkan kaleng jus dingin di hadapan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kananya yang memegang portabel playstasion segera menyelipkan benda itu kesaku celananya. Ia lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin yang kelihatanya agak terkejut mendengarkan sapaanya tadi.

"Foto itu? Di ambil sebelum Kyung Soo berangkat ke Jepang dulu, butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Kyung Soo membuat foto keluarga. Dia selalu bertindak seolah-olah dirinya bukan bagian dari keluarga," Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menyilangkan kakinya rapi sambil memandangi Sehun.

Jongin sangat tau penyebabnya, Kyung Soo sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan merasa nyaman bila harus tinggal dengan ayahnya delapan tahun yang lalu setelah ayahnya menikah lagi. Wajah Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin, walau bagaimanapun Sehun dan Kyung Soo memiliki kemiripan yang tidak akan terlihat kalau tidak di perhatikan secara detail.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara datar tapi ada rasa penasaran.

"Kyung Soo sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukanya dimana-mana,bahkan di tempat kerjanya juga,"

"Kyung Soo sudah keluar dari rumah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, dia tinggal bersama temanyanya, tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang bilang kalau dia tinggal di rumah pacarnya. Jadi kelihatanya kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa disini karena Kyung Soo hanya akan  
ada di rumah selama musim dingin sebelum tahun baru. Dia cuma akan pulang seminggu sebelum tahun baru datang,"

"Benarkah? " Kedua alis Jongin bertaut.

Kyung Soo sudah hidup dengan gaya barat, keluar dari rumah dan tinggal bersama pacarnya bukan hal yang lazim untuk di temukan di Asia. Kyung Soo bahkan pernah menolak saat Jongin mengajaknya tinggal bersama dulu. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar berubah.

"Kau tau alamat pacarnya?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Kyung Soo sudah tidak bersama laki-laki itu lagi. Dua tahun belakangan ini dia menyewa flat bersama beberapa orang teman" Jongin mengangguk.

Laki-laki itu, Kyung Soo sempat berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya? Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu merasa heran Karena dirinya juga begitu.

"Apakah belakangan ini dia tidak menghubungi keluarga disini? Aku sudah mencarinya di flat, tapi dia sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi,"

"Benarkah?" Sehun kelihatanya terkejut. Wajah khasnya terperangah dengan sukses.

"Dia sering menelpon dan selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah yang di laporkanya. Kenapa bisa pindah? Apa dia kehabisan uang untuk bayar sewa? Kau sudah mencarinya di Namdong-gu? Dia bekerja sebagai barista disana,"

"Tidak ada juga,"

"Lalu dimana dia?" Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Ia kelihatanya memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Masalah yang kelihatanya serius. Kyung Soo sudah keluar dari rumah  
selama tiga tahun dan tidak pernah ada keLuhan dari mulutnya. Keluarganya selalu menganggapnya baik-baik saja dan kejadian seperti ini tentu saja bisa menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Tunggu dulu, dia punya teman bernama Luhan. Wanita itu tinggal di dorm kampusnya. Luhan sempat tinggal disini di awal-awal dia masuk kuliah dan pindah beberapa hari sebelum Kyung Soo beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia tau dimana Kyung Soo sekarang. Mau ku berikan alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Jongin tanpa fikir panjang. Luhan. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak ingatan yang tersisa tentang Luhan, Jongin masih bisa mengingat bayangan kebersamaan keduanya setiap kali nama Luhan di sebut. Luhan adalah teman dekat gadis itu, dan Luhan pasti tau dimana Kyung Soo berada sekarang.

 **.**

 ***KAISOO***

 **.**

Sebuah taman kecil di ujung jalan adalah tujuan berikutnya. Jongin sudah menelpon Luhan beberapa waktu lalu dan mereka berjanji bertemu di taman itu setelah Luhan pulang kuliah. Cukup banyak orang yang berjalan santai di jalan setapak taman yang mengelilingi sebuah kolam. Seandainya tidak sedang dalam keadaan buru-buru Jongin mungkin akan lebih menikmati pemandangan tempat ini. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main.

Seorang gadis berpaKaian sederhana melambaikan tanganya kepada Jongin. Dia adalah Luhan, dan Luhan kelihatanya masih mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Mungkin Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berubah dewasa ini, bahkan Luhan pun juga sudah berubah banyak dan Jongin hampir tidak mengenalinya jika bukan Luhan yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan setengah berlari Jongin mendekati Luhan yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memangku sebuah buku Arkeologi yang sangat tebal.

"Kai, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan dalam bahasa ibunya.

Ia masih memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai seperti yang bertahun-tahun silam dilakukanya. Meskipun Jongin sudah lama menjauh dari keluarga Lee, tapi semua kenangan tentang Luhan adalah juga kenangan tentang Kyung Soo. Ia mengenal Kyung Soo karena Luhan. Tentu saja pembicaraan kali ini mungkin akan menjadi pembicaraan yang ayik karena semuanya akan kembali membawa Jongin mengarungi masa lalu.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kelihatan lebih cantik," Luhan tertawa.

"Terimakasih, kau membuatku melayang,"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris sekarang? Apakah dia masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu?"

"Kurasa dia bahkan sudah melupakannya. Kris bahkan lupa untuk pulang kerumah semenjak dirinya menikah dan semakin sibuk mencari uang demi keluarga barunya," Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

Kris adalah sahabatnya, kakak sulung Luhan. Laki-laki itu dan dirinya sudah tidak pernah saling sapa sejak waktu yang cukup lama, sejak Kyung Soo pergi meninggalkannya. Seyum kecut Jongin hadir meskipun samar, ia kembali memandangi Luhan.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal di asrama kampus?"

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak lagi. Aku menyewa flat bersama beberapa teman sekelas. Arkeologi bukan pelajaran yang mudah dan tinggal bersama teman-teman sejurusan membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk belajar,"

"Ku kira kau akan berada di Manhattan selamanya, ternyata setelah berpisah kalian masih berteman juga, maksudku kau dan Kyung Soo," Ujar Jongin sambil memandang ke cahaya matahari yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Dia yang memberi informasi beasiswa. Kyung Soo banyak membantu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Kai sekarang ada disini. Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jantungku hampir lepas saat mendengar suaramu di telpon tadi,"

"Benarkah? Jadi Kyung Soo tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku ada disini?" Senyum Luhan pelan-pelan memudar.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku dan Kyung Soo sudah lama tidak berbincang dari hati kehati. Saat kami bertemu, dia yang selalu mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku tidak lagi pernah mendengar cerita apa-apa darinya,"

"Dia sepertinya sangat berubah ya? Kelihatanya dia bukan anak yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah kerumahnya dan bertemu dengan adiknya, Sehun. Kami banyak bercerita dan Sehun bilang kalau Kyung Soo juga sempat tinggal dengan pacarnya,"

"Namjoon?" Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Saat bersama Namjoon dia kelihatanya sangat bahagia. Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mencari Namjoon untuk menanyakan apakah Kyung Soo sedang bersamanya," Jongin angkat bahu.

"Kalau memang harus begitu, apa boleh buat,"

"Kai, kurasa Namjoon pun tidak akan tau apa-apa Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau banyak tentang dirinya," Jongin tersenyum kecut.

Dia mencari Kyung Soo karena ibunya, tapi mungkin akan berlanjut ke hal lain setelah menemukanya. Kim Jongin akan menepati janjinya kepada ibu kandung Kyung Soo untuk menjaga anaknya dengan baik sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap berdiri sendiri. Karena itulah Jongin bersedia menjalankan pekerjaan ini lebih dari sekedar kewajiban, terlebih setelah mengetahui kalau gadis yang harus di jaganya adalah Kyung Soo.

"Kai, Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kyung Soo? Kau sepertinya masih terus berusaha mendekatinya Ku fikir kau tidak akan mencarinya, tapi ternyata sekarang kau mencarinya juga," Luhan mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku fikir saat itu kalian akan tetap bersama meskipun sudah kehilangan calon bayi kalian,"

"Dia meninggalkanku,"

Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa-apa Kai? Luhan membatin. Ia berusaha meningkatkan cahaya wajahnya tapi terlalu sulit. Jongin benar-benar merasa kalau Kyung Soolah yang meninggalkannya.

"Kami hanya bicara di kampus, pada saat ulang tahunku dia juga selalu datang ke flat. Kadang-kadang dia juga mengantarku ke Manhattan. Tapi, kalau kau ingin mencarinya. Coba cari di Flower Seoul Park dia mungkin sedang melihat bunga-bunga disana," Jongin terdiam sejenak.

Flower Seoul Park adalah taman yang juga sering di kunjunginya semasa kuliah dulu, ia juga pernah kesana menemani Baekhyun yang sepertinya saat itu sedang mengidam untuk makan fish 'n chips disana. Meskipun bukan taman yang besar, tapi taman itu cukup menarik dan lokasinya yang dekat dengan sungai Han membuat taman itu laris manis di kunjungi wisatawan. Tempat yang ramai.

"Ku kira Kyung Soo tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai,"

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak dengan Flower Seoul Park. Dia sengaja kesana dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan pangeran seperti cita-cita konyolnya sewaktu sekolah," Luhan kemudian tertawa dengan ceria.

"Tidak, tidak aku cuma bercanda. Saat kita merasa terlalu gaduh dan berisik, kita akan memilih mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kalau kita merasa sendirian dan kesepian, kita akan mencari keramaian itu kan? Semenjak pindah kemari dia seringkali kesana karena di Seoul, Kyung Soo selalu merasa sendirian. Dia berhenti datang ke Flower Seoul Park sewaktu dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, praktis kehidupanya kembali seperti semula,"

.

.

 **T** ae **B** aek **C** hen

* * *

Mian kalo banyak typo :D

Don't forget REVIEW OK ! Pembaca yg baik yg meninggalkan jejak ^^

Yg minta sequel _'troublemaker in love'_ sabar ya, author mau nyelesein ff ini dulu, kalo ada waktu nanti bikin sequelnya...

Gomawo yg udah review, sekali lagi maaf gk bisa bales review kalian karena author gak tau cara balesnya, aku sayang kalian #HUG&KISS ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo ! GS

.

.

DON'T FORGET REVIEW ne... ^^

* * *

Kyung Soo berjalan sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Pepohonan yang melindunginya dari cahaya matahari membuat nafasnya merasa sangat bebas. Sebuah gelas kertas berisi kopi kental yang di belinya masih berada di genggaman kedua tangannya dan memberikan kehangatan kesekujur tubuhnya.

Angin sore kali ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Seoul. Meskipun sedang musim panas, panas yang di rasakanya tidak menusuk kulit. Setidaknya selama di Seoul ia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar krim pemutih seperti yang selalu di lakukanya waktu Senior High School dulu. Tanpa usaha yang signifikan, udara Seoul sudah membuat kulitnya semakin cerah dari tahun ketahun terlebih saat menghadapi musim dingin.

Casio gold yang menghiasi pergelangan tanganya di pandangi berkali-kali. Kyung Soo sedang menunggu Xiumin menjemput. Wanita itu mungkin terlalu tua untuk berteman denganya, mereka bertemu di Namdong-gu dan Xiumin adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya. Setidaknya di saat Kyung Soo membutuhkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu ini, Xiumin menyediakan rumahnya untuk berbagi. Melarikan diri seperti ini membuat Kyung Soo merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya masih sangat membutuhkan Jongin. Tapi laki-laki itu memberikan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjauh selamanya. Kyung Soo hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Jongin bila laki-laki itu tau ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan sudah menimpanya. Satu masalah pernah membuat Jongin tampak begitu menderita dan Kyung Soo tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi. Meninggalkan Jongin dalam rasa sakit yang aan memudar seiring dengan waktu lebih baik daripada bersamanya dan membuat Jongin menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu untuk selamanya.

Kopi yang mengepulkan asap beraroma hangat itu menggoda Kyung Soo untuk meneguknya sekali lagi. Sesaat kemudian kehangatan tadi menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat Kyung Soo menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat nikmat. Ia sangat suka kopi karena kopi bisa membuatnya merasa rileks dan lebih tenang, Itulah yang menyebabkan Kyung Soo menjadi Barista dan meninggalkan rumah tiga tahun silam untuk menjalani training khusus dengan salah seorang seniornya di kampus yang juga adalah teman laki-laki yang paling dekat denganya, Song Namjoon atau biasa di panggilnya dengan Namjoon. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang Barista di sebuah hotel terkenal yang berada di dekat rumah ayahnya di Gangnam, Namjoon yang memperkenalkanya dengan Kopi yang pada akhirnya menjadi bagian dalam hidup Kyung Soo hingga sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menarik perhatian Kyung Soo. Salah satu dari mereka adalah temanya di kampus dan sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyung Soo hanya membalas dengan senyum dan memilih melompati pagar besi rendah yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak untuk beristirahat. Ia membuka sepatu sportnya sehingga kaki-kakinya menyentuh sejuknya rerumputan. Beberapa orang sedang berbaring disana dan Kyung Soo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Selama beberapa hari ini dirinya selalu datang kemari pada pagi hari dan baru pulang setelah sore dengan alasan berolah raga meskipun sebenarnya Kyung Soo hanya berkeliling saja dan menelusuri jalan yang sama setiap harinya. Besok semua kesenangan ini akan berakhir dan memang harus begitu. Ia hanya boleh lari dari kenyataan selama tiga hari dan harus kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada satu kesedihanpun yang boleh menetap lama di benaknya termasuk kesedihan karena pertemuannya kembali dengan laki-laki bernama Jongin itu. Cangkir kertas berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah itu di letakkan Kyung Soo di atas rumput di sebelanya berbaring. Langit tidak tampak jelas karena ditutupi dedaunan dengan kerlip cahaya matahari menghiasinya. Kyung Soo memejamkan mata, semoga Xiumin bisa menemukanya di tempat ini.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

"Itu dia," Bisik Jongin.

Kyung Soo berbaring di atas rumput dengan nyamanya. Kelihatanya benar-benar sedang tertidur. Gadis itu kelihatanya sangat lelah dan kesepian. Seandainya pada saat itu Kyung Soo jadi ikut Jongin untuk tinggal di Tokyo, apa yang akan di lakukanya? Apa yang harus dikatakanya kepada keluarganya tentang Kyung Soo? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berusia lima belas tahun. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kesulitanya Jongin bila hal-hal seperti itu terjadi. Bila Kyung Soo ikut denganya ke Tokyo, mungkin Kyung Soo harus menyembunyikan diri dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Jongin melompati pagar besi dan berjalan mendekati Kyung Soo lalu duduk disebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu membuat Jongin merasa damai dan tentram, memandang Kyung Soo memang selalu membuatnya merasa damai dan masih belum berubah meskipun gadis itu sudah semakin dewasa. Dengan pakaian olah raga seperti sekarangpun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Kyung Soo terlihat sama menariknya seperti saat dirinya mengenakan seragam kerja dan berada di antara aroma kopi. Jongin mendekatkan tanganya kekepala Kyung Soo dan membelainya beberapa kali, tapi tiba-tiba Kyung Soo membuka matanya. Jongin segera menarik tanganya dan memasukkanya ke saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Kyung Soo membuang pandanganya kearah lain dan segera duduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara sengit.

"Kau bodoh? Tidur di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mencuri barang-barangmu dan membawanya pergi?" Kyung Soo mengucek matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan? Kau seharusnya tidak menggangguku,"

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu jika bukan karena urusan yang medesak. Besok Nona Tiffany Hwang datang dari Tokyo, dia adalah sekertaris ibumu yang membantu mengurusi semua  
hartamu. Dia membutuhkan tanda tanganmu sebagai pewaris satu-satunya untuk mengurusi beberapa hal, tapi kau malah melarikan diri, tidak ada di coffee shop, pindah dari flat, tidak ke kampus…Kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku suka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua itu. Aku sedang mengurusi praktik yang akan ku hadapi bulan depan dan itu pasti akan sangat menyita waktu karena aku harus tinggal bersama satu keluarga untuk mengurusi anak mereka selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah Ayahku, jadi untuk apa membuang-buang uang untuk membayar sewa flat lagi?" Jawab Kyung Soo. Dia tidak sedang berbohong. Sewa flat lamanya sudah habis, tapi Jongin juga menjadi alasan penguat mengapa Kyung Soo tidak melanjutkan sewanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Istriku akan segera jadi sarjana," Kyung Soo melengos.

"Istri? Kau masih beranggapan seperti itu? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi dan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Karena kita sudah terlalu lama berpisah, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang suami,"

"Untuk yang satu itu aku belum bisa? Tapi setidaknya temui Nona Tiffany Hwang di bandara, dia akan segera kembali lagi ke Tokyo dan aku pastikan dirimu terbebas dari semua ini. Ini menyangkut donasi ke panti asuhan yang merupakan kegiatan tahunan ibumu,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Kyung Soo memandang wajah Jongin dengan sangat menantang. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menggerutu dengan ekspresi murungnya.

"Aish…kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disaat seperti ini?"

"Tolonglah aku sekali lagi. Datanglah ke flatku besok pagi. Temui Nona Tiffany Hwang di bandara Demi kebaikan lakukanlah hal ini," Kyung Soo diam, dia tampak sedang berfikir dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyetujui atau menolak permintaan Jongin sekali lagi.

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kejauhan memanggil namanya, Perhatian Kyung Soo segera teralih dan beridiri menyongsong wanita itu. Sooyoung? Dia seorang Artist manager dan sekarang sedang dekat dengan Kyung Soo? Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang cerah saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan besok? Kau akan datang kan?" Jongin berteriak kepada Kyung Soo yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kyung Soo berbalik dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk sekali. Hanya sekali.

"Baiklah jangan lupa besok Papa akan menunggu di rumah, mengerti?" Ujar Jongin dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari pada sebelumnya. Tapi Kyung Soo tidak memperdulikanya lagi. Gadis itu menekap telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Secepat mungkin Kyung Soo berusaha untuk berlari menyongsong Xiumin dan keduanya saling berpelukan setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Kyung Soo memegangi kepalanya sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Belaian Jongin masih terasa hingga sekarang dan entah mengapa tidak mau hilang padahal Kyung Soo sudah mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali sejak kemarin. Kyung Soo tidak suka dengan perasaan ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Pagi ini haruskah ia menepati janji untuk menemui Tiffany Hwang di bandara? Dia bahkan tidak tau dimana alamat apartement Jongin di Seoul untuk mengunjunginya.

Perlahan-lahan Kyung Soo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam laci meja tulis dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Benda itu sudah sangat dingin karena tidak menyala semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, tapi kali ini Kyung Soo harus mengaktifkanya kembali. Beberapa pesan masuk dari adik laki-lakinya, Sehun.

 _Kau pindah rumah?_

 _Temanmu mencarimu ke rumah. Kenapa tidak memberi tau?_

 _Ayah bisa jantungan dan aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakanya.  
_ (Sender : Little Bro Sehun xxx)

Lebih dari sepuluh pesan berisikan kata-kata yang sama persis. Kyung Soo menghela nafas. Temannya yang kerumah? Pasti Jongin yang datang menemui keluarganya karena hanya laki-laki itu yang mencarinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak suka keluarganya repot hanya karena masalahnya dan Jongin sudah berhasil membuatnya terlihat bermasalah, Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun. Beberapa kali telpon tidak di angkat, tapi Kyung Soo tidak menyerah dan mencobanya terus hingga Sehun mengangkat telponya.

" _Kau kemana saja_?" Teriak Sehun dari ujung sana.

" _Kau membuatku khawatir_ ," Suara lembut Sehun menandakan jika dia memang khawatir dengan nunna tirinya.

"Kau dimana? Bukankah sedang di kampus? Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak seperti itu di dalam kampusmu sendiri. Seharusnya sekarang jam kuliahmu kan?"

" _Ini salahmu. Kau menelpon di saat yang salah_ ,"

"Maaf kalau begitu," Gumam Kyung Soo lemah.

"Sehun, kau sudah memberi tau Ayah tentang hal ini?"

Sehun terdiam lama lalu menjawab dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

" _Aku akan memberi taunya sore ini kalau kau tidak menelpon juga Kau benar-benar pindah rumah? Ada masalah? Atau kau kehabisan uang? Ku dengar kau bahkan sampai tidak masuk kerja_ ," Ucap Sehun.

"Masalah? Kau pasti bercanda. Seorang Kyung Soo tidak mungkin punya masalah. Aku cuma ingin tenang karena kemarin pagi aku ujian. Aku meninggalkan flat karena sudah bosan dan sekarang pindah ke lokasi baru. Kau boleh bangga karena aku segera resmi jadi sarjana setelah srtifikat praktik ku dapatkan," Kata Kyung Soo penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau jangan katakan dulu pada Ayah, Aku ingin memberitahu sendiri. Mengerti,"

" _Baiklah Kalau begitu teleponnya ku tutup. Aku harus segera kembali kekelas_ ," Sehun benar-benar mengakhiri telpon untuknya.

Kyung Soo boleh merasa lega karena Sehun belum memberitahu Ayahnya mengenai masalah-masalah yang di dengarnya dari Jongin. Keluarganya terlalu baik, Kyung Soo merasa sangat bersalah karena dulu sudah mengecewakan keluarga Ayahnya yang baru. Ibu tirinya dan juga Sehun tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti orang lain karena itulah Kyung Soo tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka sama sekali. Bisa hidup bersama mereka membuatnya berhutang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang bernilai, setidaknya kebanggaan kepada keluarganya. Dia sangat berharap bisa membuat keluarga barunya bangga. Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponsel Kyung Soo. Pesan dari nomor asing yang membuat keningnya berkerut.

 _Kau ada dimana? Sudah siap?_

 _Aku sudah berada di depan rumah Sooyoung kau tinggal bersamanya, kan? Cepatlah keluar!_

(Sender : No Number Shown)

Kyung Soo melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa disana kecuali sebuah mobil yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.  
Nona Medelsohn sedang menunggu kita di bandara.

 _Kau mau tunggu berapa lama lagi? Dia bisa ketinggalan pesawat kembali ke Italia dan Dia akan sangat kecewa dengan itu._

(Sender: No Number Shown)

Kyung Soo menghela nafas kesal. Ternyata orang itu yang menghubunginya. Bagaimana ia tau Kyung Soo tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa? Dengan agak kesal Ia berjalan ke lemari dan berganti pakaian secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak lama kemudian Kyung Soo segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menemui Jongin di mobil yang di parkir di pinggir mengetuk jendela kaca beberapa kali dan secara otomatis, kaca mobil berwarna gelap itu turun perlahan memperlihatkan Jongin yang berada didalamnya. Pria itu sempat terdiam beberapa waktu karena memandangnya tapi kemudian segera memberi perintah.

"Masuklah," Kyung Soo membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang menyetir.

Jongin sukses dibuatnya menelan ludah beberapa kali. Gadis ini, bukan lagi anak kemarin sore yang menanyakan pekerjaan rumah delapan tahun yang lalu. Kyung Soo adalah gadis dewasa yang cantik dan Anggun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

Jongin terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanya. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Pakaian yang di kenakan Kyung Soo sangat normal. Sebuah jeans pensil berwarna abu-abu tua dipadu dengan sweater dari yarn lembut berwarna hitam agak longgar sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya. Kakinya menggunakan high heels dengan warna senada membuat punggung kakinya terlihat lebih putih. Tidak ada yang tidak normal sama sekali.

"Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu berdandan setebal ini," gerutu Jongin.

Kyung Soo segera mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam Tas tanganya. Gadis itu memperhatikan semua sudut di wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Jongin kesal.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan seperti katamu. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat perempuan memakai Make Up? Dandananku sangat minimalis,"

"Oh, Baiklah wanita jaman sekarang memang sangat suka melawan kalau dimarahi oleh suaminya," Jongin berkilah dan kembali memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

Kyung Soo tidak suka dengan itu dan Jongin sangat menyadarinya. Entah mengapa mengganggu Kyung Soo memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, tapi kesenangan yang dirasakan Jongin tidak berlangsung lama karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju Bandara Incheon, Kyung Soo tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski Jongin selalu mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan sepanjang jalan dan wajahnya selalu terarah keluar jendela mobil. Jongin telah dibuatnya merasa kesepian dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut-ikutan membisu.

.

.

T.B.C

.

Review OK ! ^_-

* * *

Gimana udah lebih panjang lagi kan? Puas kah?

Semoga para reader puas ne...

Mian ne, kalo chap-chap sebelumnya banyak typos, ane nulis+ngeditnya sambil merek melek soalnya .

Yg review suruh benerin , okok ane akan lebih bljr lg.

GOMAWO untuk review kalian dan masih setia baca FF ini ^^

Aku sayang kalian #kiss&hug


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo ! GS

.

.

Warning : Kata-kata Papa+mama disini hanya godaan Jongin buat kyung soo ya, mau dibikin bhasa koreanya tapi saya lebih sreg kata papa+mama pake bhsa indo, gpp ne...

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Kyung Soo masih banyak diam saat bertemu dengan Nona Tiffany Hwang, ia menjalani semua prosedur yang di butuhkan dengan tenang meskipun sangat banyak kata-kata dari Nona Tiffany yang tidak di respon olehnya. Tapi wanita terus berbicara tanpa henti seolah olah dia sudah sangat terbiasa di perlakukan Kyung Soo dengan cara seperti itu. Sudah tiba waktunya Nona Tiffany untuk Check in dan sebelum itu tentunya ada salam perpisahan. Jongin berusaha memandangi wajah Kyung Soo beberapa kali lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia cari? Mungkin dia berharap Kyung Soo bersedih tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum sekali lagi. Kyung Soo dan Nona Tiffany Hwang kelihatannya saling kenal, bahkan wanita itu sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Jongin memperkenalkan Kyung Soo sebagai Do Soo Kyung dan dia hanya mengatakan sudah menduganya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kan?" Ujar wanita pada Kyung Soo.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu dan sekarang sudah waktunya berhenti untuk bergantung padamu,"

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi Jongin saja," Nona Tiffany memandang wajah Jongin sekilas lalu kembali kepada Kyung Soo.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjagamu,"

Kyung Soo mengibaskan tanganya. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa. Sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir. Pergilah, Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat," Nona Tiffany memandang wajah Kyung Soo lama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Kyung Soo erat-erat.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi," Kyung Soo kemudian berusaha melepaskan pelukanya tapi Nona Tiffany menolak. Jongin memandang wanita itu dengan kening berkerut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Kyung Soo?

"Dia ada disini,"Ujar Nona Tiffany.

"Laki-laki itu," Keduanya diam dan mematung.

Jongin berusaha mencari apa yang sedang Nona Tiffany perhatikan dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan laki-laki itu. Mata Jongin memandang berkeliling dan menemukan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang mengubah wajah ceria Kyung Soo menjadi sedih di Coffee Shop tempo hari. Dia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama seorang laki-laki yang penampilanya sangat rapi dan prima. Meskipun terlihat akrab, di antara keduanya terasa seperti ada tembok yang membuat mereka berjarak. Yang satu pura-pura tersenyum, dan yang satu berusaha meramaikan cerita dengan omong kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyung Soo kembali berusaha melepaskan dekapan Nona Tiffany dan kali ini wanita itu tidak bisa menolak.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Jongin disini. Kau pergilah," Nona Tiffany akhirnya beranjak dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Ia memandang Jongin dengan harapan Jongin bisa menjaga Kyung Soo menggantikanya dan harapan itu bisa Jongin tangkap dari pandangan matanya. Kyung Soo terlihat gusar ia menundukkan wajahnya terus menerus setelah bayangan wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau pulang duluan saja," Kata Kyung Soo pelan.

Jongin kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran sambil memandang wajah Kyung Soo dengan lebih serius. Laki-laki yang sama membuat Kyung Soo memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda, bukan wajah sedih seperti yang pernah Jongin lihat dulu, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Takut. Kyung Soo takut?

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku…, Aku mau…"

"Kau mau bersembunyi sampai orang itu pergi?" Potong Jongin begitu mendengar jawaban yang ragu-ragu dari mulut Kyung Soo.

"Aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu di café dan kau bisa menghampirinya dengan senyum meskipun saat itu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Lalu sekarang kenapa malah ingin menghindar? Dia siapa dan punya masalah apa denganmu? Mantan pacarmu?" Kyung Soo tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Gadis itu kelihatanya bingung ingin memberi jawaban seperti apa kepada Jongin. Mungkin Jongin terlalu banyak bertanya, mungkin ia takut memberikan jawaban yang tidak tepat. Tapi Jongin merasa harus bertindak sangat tepat karena ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk melindungi Kyung Soo seperti janjinya.

"Diam berarti iya," Kata Jongin lagi.

"Kalau kau pernah di kecewakanya, ayo kita buat dia kecewa pada dirinya karena sudah meninggalkanmu," Dengan tegas ia meraih tangan Kyung Soo dan menggenggamnya erat. Kyung Soo berusaha menarik tanganya tapi Jongin tidak akan melepaskanya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa," Gumam Kyung Soo.

"Kenapa? Aku ada disini bersamamu," Dan Jongin merasa tangan Kyung Soo melemah.

Kyung Soo memang sudah seharusnya begitu, membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tanganya dan melewati kedua orang yang menjadi sumber rasa takutnya. Jongin bisa merasakan kalau pandangan kedua orang itu tertuju padanya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Dia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga mereka masuk ke mobil dan menjauh dari Bandara. Kenapa Kyung Soo harus takut? Dia harus belajar menghindari perasaan takut dengan menghadapinya. Bila dia takut pada salah satu di antara kedua orang itu, maka seharusnya Kyung Soo terus menemuinya hingga rasa takutnya menghilang.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Anak itu baru datang dengan seragam lengkapnya. Kali ini rambutnya di kuncir ke belakang dengan sederhana membuat Kyung Soo tampak semakin dewasa. Dia datang tanpa memperhatikan Jongin sama sekali dan kembali kekesibukanya seperti biasa. Setelah berkeliling menanyakan pesanan, Kyung Soo hampir tidak keluar sama sekali dari dapur kecuali untuk mengantarkan pesanan beberapa orang penting yang ingin di layani langsung olehnya. Kalau sedang bekerja Kyung Soo menjadi orang yang berbeda lagi. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Soo Kyung, mengingatkan Jongin pada cerita Do Ryeowook karena ia memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya Soo Kyung karena gadis itu yang mengingatkan Ryeowook kepada Soo Kyung putri kandungnya, Ryeowook tidak salah karena gadis yang selalu di perlakukannya secara istimewa memang putrinya.

Kyung Soo tampak sangat professional dan penuh dengan keceriaan, ucapannya yang cerdas seringkali di sukai pelanggan dan dia sepertinya sangat menguasai apapun tentang kopi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Jongin datang ke Coffee Shop hanya untuk memperhatikan Kyung Soo saat dia bekerja. Dan kedua kalinya juga ia melihat laki-laki itu di tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menggunakan pakaian dan topi yang sama dan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Jongin lakukan, memperhatikan Kyung Soo dari awal datang hingga sekarang.

Jongin tau kalau Kyung Soo sudah menyadari kedatangan laki-laki itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat kalau di balik wajah cerianya, Kyung Soo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat prima karena bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang memperhatikanya. Kepercayaan diri yang tidak Kyung Soo miliki di luar Coffee shop ini. Kyung Soo membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi kepada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di meja yang berada di samping Jongin, meletakkan pesanan dan mempersilahkan dengan  
sopan diiringi bincang-bincang singkat tentang coffee art yang di lakukanya di atas kopi pesanan laki-laki itu.

"Kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya laki-laki itu sopan.

"Kau menggambar bunga apa?" Kyung Soo angkat bahu.

"Itu bunga spesies baru." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sedang bahagia? Tentu saja. Karena malam ini kau datang lagi untuk menikmati kopi buatanku. Aku sangat bahagia dengan itu,"

"Anak ini," Laki-laki itu kemudian terkekeh untuk beberapa waktu.

"Apakah kau sedang menggoda orang tua?" Kyung Soo mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi.

Laki-laki itu mungkin juga pelanggan tetapnya yang datang pada hari-hari  
tertentu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris besok lusa. Kau mau datang kerumah besok sore? Istriku mengundangmu kerumah untuk terakhir kalinya,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat merindukanmu dankeluargamu" Gumam Kyung Soo dengan akting sedihnya.

"Aku akan datang bila tidak sedang berhalangan. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kopiku, aku harap bukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu kalau aku ke Paris suatu saat nanti," Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk.

Perlahan-lahan Kyung Soo meninggalkanya dengan sopan menuju Jongin. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, tapi terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Anda tidak memesan apa-apa dari tadi. Apa perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak, tadi aku cuma sedang berfikir akan minum apa,"

"Jadi, anda mau minum apa? Sudah tau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan yang seperti itu" Kata Jongin sambil menunjuk kemeja laki-laki Paris tadi. Spontan Kyung Soo memandang kearah laki-laki yang mengundangnya makan malam dan tersenyum kepadanya sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu memandang Jongin dan tersenyum ramah untuknya juga. Tampaknya ia mendengarkan ucapan Jongin barusan dan segera maklum.

"Buatkanlah untuknya juga dan aku yang traktir," Kata laki-laki Paris itu.

"Gambarkan sebuah hati di atas cangkirnya," Spontan Kyung Soo dan Jongin saling pandang, tapi kemudian Kyung Soo melarikan pandanganya kearah lain.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

"Kyung Soo!" Jongin memanggil namanya keras.

Beberapa orang memandang kearah Kyung Soo dan mulai berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Selama ini semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Do Soo Kyung dan tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Kyung Soo selain keluarganya dan Luhan. Jongin melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang menahan geram berpaling kearahnya.

"Mama, antarkan kopi Papa ke meja Tuan itu saja," Kata Jongin dengan senyum cerahnya.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Kyung Soo memandangi Jongin berkali-kali. Laki-laki itu dalam waktu yang singkat sudah terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan asyik dengan Tuan Kangta yang merupakan seorang duta besar Paris di Seoul. Keduanya kelihatan saling mengerti dan saling menyukai, bahan pembicaraan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah habis karena Tuan Kangta dan Jongin bekerja di bidang yang sejalan.

Belakangan ini Jongin semakin sering terlihat di sekitarnya membuat Kyung Soo merasa kurang nyaman. Laki-laki itu entah mengapa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan selalu mengajarkan Kyung Soo memanggilnya Papa seperti yang selalu di lakukannya dulu.

"Nunna, tidak biasanya laki-laki itu tidak memanggilmu," Jino yang merupakan junior yang paling dekat dengan Kyung Soo berbisik sambil memandang kearah laki-laki berpakaian gelap yang selalu datang setiap hari sabtu. Namjoon, setiap kali melihat wajahnya Kyung Soo merasa sedih. Tapi ia tidak ingin terus begitu karena tidak ada satupun kesedihan yang boleh menyerangnya lebih dari tiga hari. Asalkan dia dan Namjoon bertemu di antara aroma kopi, Kyung Soo akan merasa lebih siap untuk menghadapinya dan tidak akan menyimpan luka sehingga ia bisa melupakan kedatangan Namjoon keesokan paginya. Tapi pertemuanya di bandara beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin akan terus membekas karena tidak ada aroma kopi yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood," Jawab Kyung Soo sekenanya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan sisanya? Aku harus menghadiri suatu acara. Besok akan ku usahakan datang pagi-pagi karena lusa aku hanya akan datang malam karena harus paktek,"

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk bekerja penuh besok? Kalau begitu Café akan ramai pada pagi hari. Apa kau sudah mengatakanya pada Bos?" Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengatakanya sebelum meminta libur beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia setuju," Kyung Soo kemudian melepas apronya dan masuk kedapur. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dalam keadaan rapi dengan membawa tas yang biasa menemaninya kemana-mana.

"Aku pergi dulu," Dia memaksakan senyum sekali lagi dan entah berapa kali lagi ia harus melakukanya hari ini.

Kyung Soo berusaha untuk tidak melirik Namjoon sama sekali dan melangkah lemah ke luar café. Hari ini Xiumin akan menjemputnya lebih cepat karena mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah acara. Kyung Soo sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tidur seandainya dia bisa memilih. Tapi kali ini sebaiknya Kyung Soo mengalah karena ia sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan Xiumin untuk menemaninya kepesta.

"Mama mau kemana? Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang pada Papa?" Suara Jongin berbisik di belakang telinganya secara tiba-tiba.

Kyung Soo terkesiap dan berusaha menjauh, ia kemudian memandang Jongin dengan perasaan kesal. Beraninya dia melakukan itu di depan banyak orang Kyung Soo kembali melirik orang-orang yang berada dalam cafe melalui dinding kaca tembus pandang, dan beberapa diantaranya memperhatikan mereka juga.

"Berhentilah menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Papa! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," Kyung Soo menggerutu.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku suka kalau kau tidak suka. Apapun yang kau tidak suka aku suka. Lagi pula aku hanya membantumu untuk membuat laki-laki itu cemburu. Dia mantan pacarmu kan?"

"Ha...ha...ha..." Kyung Soo mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-buat lalu memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi ganas.

"Aku sangat menghargai itu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Jadi mengapa kau tidak menjauh juga?"

"Masih ada satu hal yang belum kau lakukan. Izinkan aku menjagamu sesuai dengan wasiat mendiang ibu kandungmu dan setelah itu aku benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupmu,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan bisa menjaga diri. Jadi jangan meminta hal-hal yang aneh wasiat itu tidak akan cukup untuk jadi alasan," Kyung Soo kemudian berpaling dan segera masuk ke Porche hitam milik Xiumin yang sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

"Anak Itu," Jongin menggeram. Ia sudah mengikuti mobil Xiumin sejak tadi dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, keduanya sama sekali belum keluar dari pesta. Jongin sudah menguap beberapa kali menanti Kyung Soo dan Xiumin keluar dari gedung itu dan memastikan kalau keduanya sampai di rumah dengan aman. Ia memandangi ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon ke nomor Kyung Soo yang di dapatnya dari Jongkook. Tapi Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponya. Hal itu membuat kegeraman Jongin bertambah namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak menyusul kedalam. Kalau hal seperti itu dilakukanya, Jongin yakin akan ada keributan besar yang pada akhirnya juga mempengaruhi masa depanya karena di dalam sana adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang terkenal senegara ini.

Mata Jongin yang mulai sayu segera terbuka lebar ketika melihat bayangan dua orang melewati mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah Porche hitam milik Xiumin yang berhadapan dengan mobilnya. Keduanya sudah akan pulang. Xiumin membuka mantelnya setelah memasuki mobil sedangkan Kyung Soo segera bersandar dan tertidur. Keduanya mungkin mabuk. Tapi setidaknya Xiumin terlihat lebih segar untuk menyetir mobil. Meskipun begitu, Jongin masih merasa khawatir dan terus mengikuti keduanya mengarungi jalanan Metropolitan kota Seoul untuk beberapa saat. Ada yang aneh, laju mobil Xiumin sudah melampaui batas dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tentu saja bukan karena Jongin tidak terbiasa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, melainkan karena di Seoul hal itu terlarang dan dia tidak mungkin melakukanya bila keisengan seperti itu bisa membuatnya masuk penjara dan kehilangan reputasi yang dapat mempengaruhi karirnya yang gemilang. Tapi Jongin belum menyerah.

Keduanya dalam beberapa saat lagi pasti sudah berada di kantor polisi karena mustahil Xiumin tidak tertangkap dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang menggila. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang merebak seolah-olah ikut bersorak untuk Jongin yang tersenyum karena dugaanya sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Kyung Soo, kena kau" Gumam Jongin penuh kebanggan dan kikikan.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Kyung Soo memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tidak ada satu pertanyaan polisipun yang berhasil di jawabnya karena ia memang sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali polisi menudingnya karena membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi tapi Kyung Soo tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali saat di tanya apakah dirinya sedang mabuk, maka ia akan menjawab dengan kata tidak bernada sengit. Jongin sudah menduganya. Tidak ada satupun yang meleset dan hal itu cukup untuk membantunya mengikat Kyung Soo.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jongin berdiskusi dengan kepala polisi distrik setempat untuk menyelamatkan keduanya dan ia cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sempurna. Kyung Soo tidak sedang mabuk sehingga kemungkinan bebasnya lebih besar sedangkan Xiumin selain sedang dalam keadaan mabuk juga merupakan pemilik mobil dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyetir antara keduanya, maka Xiumin harus bertanggung jawab atas itu suka ataupun tidak.

Sekarang yang di lakukanya hanyalah duduk santai di ruangan itu sambil menanti Kyung Soodi bawa masuk untuk mendapatkan nasehat dari kepala polisi yang bernama Lee Young Min. Jongin berusaha menahan senyum saat melihat wajah Kyung Sooyang terkejut melihat keberadaanya di kantor polisi. Walau bagaimanapun, Kyung Soo cepat atau lambat harus mengakui kalau kali ini Jongin sangat berjasa dalam kehidupanya.

"Untung dia ada disini untuk menjamin," Kata Young Min kepada Kyung Soo yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau belum bebas, selama satu minggu ini kau masih akan berada dalam pengawasan dan bila mengulanginya lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat," Kyung Soo diam seribu bahasa. Sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang berada di sampingnya sambil menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Tuan, Gadis ini adalah bimbinganmu dan aku kembalikan kepadamu. Pastikan dia selalu berada di tempat yang benar dan bersama orang yang benar. Jangan sampai dia tidak berada di rumahmu saat petugas memeriksa, dan kau..." Young Min beralih memandang Kyung Soo.

"Jangan bersikap buruk seperti ini lagi. Pastikan dirimu selalu berada di dalam kegiatan terlapor dan meminta izin bila ada kegiatan di luar wilayah terlapor," Setelah melalui percakapan yang panjang, akhirnya Young Min mengizinkan Jongin untuk membawa Kyung Soo pulang.

Sudah hampir pagi, mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi langit berubah menjadi terang benderang. Kyung Soo mengikuti Jongin keluar dari kantor polisi dengan kawalan dua orang prajurit hingga pintu utama terlewati.

"Wilayah terlapor, kegiatan terlapor apa?" Tanya Kyung Soo sengit. Ia menolak untuk pulang bersama Jongin meskipun Jongin sudah membujuknya untuk ikut berkali-kali. Kyung Soo bahkan tidak maumendekati mobilnya di parkiran dan lebih memilih untuk berdebat tidak jauh dari pintu kantor polisi. Gaun pestanya yang berkerlip, bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin. Matanya juga memerah dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Aku cuma melaporkan kegiatanmu sehari-hari karena kau masih berada dalam pengawasan sekarang. Jadi kau hanya boleh berada di wilayah yang ku sebutkan setidaknya selama seminggu sebelum mereka memberikan kelonggaran. Itu juga bila kau patuh, kegiatanmu yang boleh di laksanakan hanya di Coffee shop hingga sore atau malam kalau kau lembur, lalu sisanya apartemenku,"

"Apa?" Kyung Soo terdengar shock.

Ia harus berada di apartemen Jongin dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar jika harus hidup bersama orang yang tidak di harapkanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku di penjara saja,"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saranku. Kalau kau memilih untuk di hukum bersama Xiumin, maka silahkan bersiap-siap menerima kekecewaan Ayahmu. Kau tidak suka membuat orang tuamu khawatir, kan? Xiumin adalah kalangan sosialita juga, berita ini pasti akan segera menyebar bahkan sebelum malam ini habis. Kau mau kalau namamu terbawa-bawa dalam kasus ini dan orang tuamu akan melihat namamu terpampang di surat kabar? Anak bodoh Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku," Jongin kemudian tersenyum penuh dengan percaya diri.

Kyung Soo memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi maid di rumahku," Jongin mengeluarkan secarik kertas tugas dari SNU yang menunjukkan kalau Kyung Sooakan menjadi pengasuh anak yang berada di rumahnya. Hanya alasan karena Jongin tidak punya anak dan ia tinggal sendiri. Tapi untungnya dengan mudah ia bisa mendapatkan izin melalui bantuan Park Chanyeol dan menjadikan Park Min Ho sebagai tanggung jawabnya sementara.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau ikut aku, mengerti?" Kyung Soo meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang sambil menghela nafas tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sekarang?

"Bagaimana bila aku mau ke kampus?"

"Aku juga sudah melaporkan kampus sebagai tempat yang boleh kau kunjungi. Sekarang pulanglah bersamaku atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan menjadi sarjana setelah kuliah sekian lama. Penjara bisa membuat reputasi kampus terdengar buruk dan kau bisa di keluarkan hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil seperti ini. Makanya jangan menyetir sambil mabuk,"

"Aku tidak menyetir dan tidak sedang mabuk," Suara Kyung Soo terdengar sengit.

"Kalau tidak mabuk, lalu kenapa kau tertidur di dalam mobildengan mata merah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa lelah dan harus istirahat. Seharusnya aku pulang dan menolak untuk di ajak kepesta," Kyung Soo kemudian menggosok hidungnya beberapa kali, kelihatanya dia akan segera terkena flu. Jongin melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyung Soo secara tiba-tiba, tapi Kyung Soo menolak.

"Sudahlah, jangan sok perhatian,"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibumu untuk menjagamu,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diri dan tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan,"  
Jongin mendengus.

"Lalu tertangkap oleh polisi dalam keadaan mabuk, apa namanya kalau bukan kesalahan? Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau selama seminggu ini kau berperilaku baik. Jadi jagalah dirimu dari kesalahan-kesalahan berikutnya. Mengerti?" Kata Jongin kesal.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Panjang kan panjang...? Makin gaje kah ffnya? Mian T_T..

ia, kysmpppprt, SR, Kim YeHyun, mocca, ulvha, , Rly. , yyy, yixingcom, anon, kaimes, chocohazelnut07, Kaisoo32, NopwillineKaiSoo, Baby Crong, , makasih untuk review kalian ching ^^ #hug&KISS kalian...

Maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu review kalian...

DON'T FORGET REVIEW again ne chingudeul...


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo ! GS

.

.

Warning !

Typos dimana-mana

Stay up, NO BASH !

Happy mbaca ^^

* * *

Kyung Soo membuka matanya dan heran saat menyedari dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat asing. Warna hitam sangat menonjol memenuhi ruangan itu kecuali dinding yang berwarna kuning gading. Meja, pintu, jam dinding, kursi bahkan sofa dan ranjang beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya juga berwarna hitam. Lampu tidur masih menyala di sudut ruangan meskipun cahaya matahari menyelisip di sela-sela tirai yang menutupi jendela.

Kyung Soo menggeliat. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian semalam dan perlahan bisa mengingat sebabnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah Jongin, sebuah apartement dengan dua kamar, dapur dan ruang tengah. Semalam ia di bawa kemari karena Jongin membebaskanya dari tangkapan polisi meskipun Kyung Soo masih dalam masa percobaan.

"Kau masih ingin tidur?! Sekarang sudah hampir siang!" Jongin berteriak dari luar kamarnya.

Sudah siang dan dia masih ada di rumah? Apakah Jongin tidak pergi bekerja? Kyung Soo memperhatikan jam di dinding lekat-lekat. Astaga, 'aku harus bekerja' desisnya. Secepat kilat Kyung Soo berkeliling kamar mencari seragam kerjanya dan heran saat dirinya tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kyung Soo ingat kalau dirinya tidak membawa sehelai pakaianpun semalam kecuali pakaian yang di kenakanya. Wajah herannya kemudian berubah menjadi sangat cemas. Kyung Soo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Jongin yang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya pakaian?" Katanya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. "Besok kita ambil,"

"Besok? Sekarang aku harus pakai apa? Pagi ini antar aku kerumah Xiumin untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Aku mau kerja dan seragamku tertinggal di mobil," Kyung Soo kemudian memegangi kepalanya karena baru teringat sesuatu. Ia mengganti seragam kerja dengan baju pesta di mobil milik Xiumin semalam.

"Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Seragamku tertinggal di mobil Xiumin!"

Bel berbunyi begitu Kyung Soo selesai mengeluh. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Ia tampak berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki beberapa waktu, lalu kembali menutup pintu dan membawa sesetel pakaian bersih yang baru selesai di laundry.

"Seragamku!" Seru Kyung Soo gembira.

"Ini seragamku atau seragam baru?"

"Tentu saja seragammu. Aku mengambilnya di kantor polisi semalam," Kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan pakaian bersih itu kepada Kyung Soo. Ia lalu menggeser sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang ada di samping pintu kamar Kyung Soo kehadapan gadis itu dengan kakinya.

"Hari ini sabtu. Kau tidak kerja pada hari ini, jadi sampai besok pagi pakai pakaian ini saja dulu. Hari inimustahil pakaianmu bisa di jemput karena halaman rumah Xiumin  
penuh dengan wartawan." Jongin kemudian menunjuk televisi sambil kembali duduk di sofa.  
Kyung Soo melirik televisi.

Berita tertangkapnya Xiumin sudah tersebar pagi ini, sampai masuk SBC segala? Kyung Soo bisa bernafas lega karena namanya sama sekali tidak di bawa-bawa. Seandainya Jongin tidak ada, mungkin Ayahnya akan sibuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk menjemputnya pulang, belum lagi keributan di kampus dan Coffee Shop yang bisa saja memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya karena reputasi yang buruk. Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya bila Jongin tidak ada.

Kyung Soo melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan, menggeser kantong kertas berisi pakaian yang di berikan Jongin dengan kaki menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke lemari dan meletakkan seragamnya yang sudah rapi disana. Setelah itu Kyung Soo meraih kantong kertas di lantai dan meletakkanya di atas ranjang lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Kyung Soo bernafas lega, sebuah pakaian rumahan di dapatnya dengan gratis dan kelihatanya masih baru. Sweater tebal berwarna ungu yang di belikan Jongin untuknya sangat di sukainya. Ukuranya sangat pas dengan lengan ketatnya dan kerah bergaya turtle neck yang cukup lebar, selain itu sweater ini juga di temani sebuah celana katun yang sangat pendek sehingga tetap tidak akan terlihat bila di kenakan bersama sweaternya. Ia merogoh kantong kertas itu lagi, masih ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Kyung Soo terkesiap. Jongin membelikanya sepasang pakaian dalam dengan ukuran yang sangat pas denganya.

'Laki-laki itu, tau darimana?' Fikir Kyung Soo.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Aroma nasi merebak membangkitkan selera. Makan nasi adalah kegiatan menyenangkan dan hari ini Kyung Soo sedang melakukannya. Jongin baru saja selesai membuat sarapan pagi yang mereka lakukan pada jam-jam mendekati waktu makan siang. Kyung Soo tidak menyangka kalau Jongin menantinya untuk makan bersama meskipun dia tetap selalu menyertakan embel-embel keluarga dipenghujung ucapannya. Keluarga yang baik harus menyempatkan makan bersama dalam satu meja setidaknya sekali dalam sehari. Kelihatannya Kyung Soo akan lebih memilih untuk menyerah dari pada harus berdebat dengan Jongin selama dirinya tinggal disini. Suapan pertama, Kyung Soo mendapati rasa yang mengingatkannya kembali kepada keluarganya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan makanan yang seperti sekarang dan masakan Jongin cukup membuatnya merasa terpuaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyung Soo mendehem, lalu pura-pura berfikir.

"Lumayan," Mendengar itu Jongin tersenyum senang.

Dia memang sengaja memasak nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk sederhana karena saat ini dirinya sendiri juga sedang ingin menikmatinya. Nasi juga diharapkanya mampu mengembalikan semangat Kyung Soo, seperti Kyung Soo yang tujuh tahun lalu Jongin kenal.

"Pakaiannya cukup nyaman, kan?"

"Lumayan," Kyung Soo mematung sesaat begitu menyadari pandangan aneh Jongin kepadanya. Mungkin Jongin mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih panjang dari sekedar kata lumayan.

"Kau membelinya sendiri?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku membelinya saat mengantar seragammu ke laundry tadi pagi. Pilihanku tepat, kan? Sangat pas denganmu,"

"Ya…kau silahkan berbangga, pakaian seperti ini bukankah punya ukuran baku? Kau berkata seolah-olah pakaian ini di buat khusus untukku,"

Jongin mengunyah makananya dan menelanya sebelum berbicara. " _Bust_ 78, _weist_ 62, _hip_ 80 kau fikir mudah mencari pakaian dengan ukuran seperti itu? Coba kau bayangkan, aku harus berkeliling di temani seorang SPG di supermarket dan harus mendapat pandangan heran wanita-wanita yang mungkin berfikir aku maniak karena mencari pakaian yang ukurannya nyaris mustahil," Jongin kemudian memasukkan makanannya lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar sudah menentang hukum alam. Pinggangmu sangat kecil untuk ukuran wanita Asia" Kyung Soo terdiam sesaat. Kemudian meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di sebelahnya dalam jumlah banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup, Jongin tidak sedang membicarakan sweater yang di berikanya tapi pakaian lain yang juga berada dalam kantong kertas itu. Bukan pembicaraan yang aneh, seharusnya. Tapi Kyung Soo selalu merasa sensitif bila membicarakan masalah-masalah yang sepertiitu, setidaknya selama dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengarkan seorang laki-lakipun menilai ukuran tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," Gumamnya lirih.

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus begitu," Jongin kelihatan senang karena sekali lagi ia menang, Kyung Soo kembali makan dengan lebih pelan.

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Maksudmu ukuran-ukuran ajaib itu? Kau tidak usah takut karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu kecuali memegang tangan sewaktu di bandara itu. Meskipun kita dulu sudah sangat sering bercinta, tapi tubuhmu usia lima belas tahun dengan sekarang sama sekali berbeda. Aku hanya melihat,"

"Melihat? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Seragam kerjamu siapa saja bisa menilai," Jongin menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari kalau Kyung Soo agak gemetaran.

"Saat kau tidak memakai apron tentunya. Jadi kalau kau menggunakan seragam kerja tanpa apron, pakailah atau apa saja yang bisa menutupi tubuhmu," Kyung Soo makan semakin perlahan, ia tidak membalas ucapan Jongin kali ini dan hal itu membuat Jongin merasa kalau hari ini menjadi beku.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tadi malam, kau tertidur di mobil Xiumin karena apa?" Kyung Soo mengangkat wajahnya yang agak pucat.

"Semalam? Aku punya migrain, dan sekarang kelihatanya bertambah dengan flu. Kau punya obat flu?"

"Tentu saja tapi sebaiknya kita kedokter setelah ini. Cepat habiskan makananmu,"

"Baiklah," Gumam Kyung Soo, diiringi anggukan lemahnya.

Ia makan beberapa suapan kecil lagi, lalu kembali bicara pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu. Demi Tuhan," Sebuah senyum menyungging di sudut bibir Jongin, sangat tipis.

"Kau marah padaku karena apa? Karena kau keguguran saat bersamaku? Kau fikir aku sengaja membiarkanmu jatuh waktu itu?" Gumamnya. Ia berharap Kyung Soo menjawab tapi ternyata tidak. Kyung Soo masih sibuk memakan nasinya dalam tempo lambat dan teratur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyung Soo mengakhiri sarapannya. Ia memandang kosong ke gelas air putih yang sekarang digenggamnya. Dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, saat-saat bersama Jongin tidak mungkin bisa di lupakan. Jongin baginya adalah pangeran yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan memberikan impian kepadanya. Jongin terlalu sering bertindak nakal menjahilinya saat Kyung Soo menanyakan tentang pekerjaan rumah.

Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan yang pertama Jongin memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Luhan seperti biasa dan saat itu Jongin melakukannya di perpustakaan rumah Luhan. Kyung Soo merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta pada usianya yang ke lima belas bersama pangeran yang jauh lebih tua di bandingkan dengannya. Saat itu dirinya merasa sangat dicintai karena pada saat yang sama Kyung Soo merasa kehilangan cinta ayahnya. Kyung Soo memandang Jongin dengan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Ayo cepatlah, antar aku ke dokter aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat supaya besok bisa kerja," Rengek Kyung Soo dengan out caracter.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Tuan Kangta tersenyum saat melihat Kyung Soo datang bersama Jongin kerumahnya untuk memenuhi undangan perpisahan karena ia akan segera kembali ke Paris. Jongin sebenarnya lebih suka bila Kyung Soo menelpon dan mengatakan kepada Tuan Kangta kalau ia terserang flu berat dan tidak bisa datang memenuhi undangan, tapi sepertinya Kyung Soo tidak ingin membuat laki-laki tua itu kecewa. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura sehat dan tetap berkeras untuk datang. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Jongin lakukan selain menemaninya dan memastikan kalau Kyung Soo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian datang lebih cepat, masuklah," Kyung Soo dan Jongin kemudian mengikuti Tuan Kangta masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Rumah besar ini dijaga dengan sangat ketat sejak mereka memasuki gerbang, beberapa pria berseragam dengan senjata dan Walkie talkie itu menyebar di seluruh penjuru. Bukan pemandangan yang aneh bagi Jongin dan kelihatanya juga begitu bagi Kyung Soo. Pria yang menjaga pintu gerbang segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat Kyung Soo, hal itu menandakan kalau Kyung Soo sering kesini sehingga membuatnya cukup di kenal dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat pucat," Tuan Kangta menatap Kyung Soo dengan iba. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari sandaranya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Kyung Soo yang duduk di hadapanya.

"Kau sedang sakit? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang kalau begitu,"

"Tidak," Jawab Kyung Soo. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu ringan dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini," Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku sudah kedokter, bersama dengan…" Ia memandang Jongin sejenak lalu kembali berbicara.

"Temanku," Tuan Kangta juga memandang Jongin sambil berdehem seakan-akan ia sedang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyung Soo.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menemaninya berobat," Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia menghubungimu dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Tuan Kangta.

"Dia tidak akan megatakanya kalau aku tidak bertanya. Semalaman dia tidak tidur dengan baik, sewaktu sarapan juga kelihatan pucat sekali," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

Ia merasakan kalau tangan Kyung Soo mencubit pinggangnya. Dia pasti takut Tuan Kangta salah faham. Kyung Soo harus menyesali perbuatanya karena Jongin meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Dan aku ingin memberi tahu sebuah berita gembira. Semalan dia setuju untuk tinggal bersamaku," Tawa Tuan Kangta menggema dan kelihatanya laki-laki itu turut berbahagia.

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkanya juga nak," Sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Tidak, bu...bukan begitu," Kyung Soo meralat pernyataan Jongin tadi.

Ia terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Tapi setiap kali terlepas Jongin berhasil mendapatkanya lagi.

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan," Kyung Soo mencoba meralatnya.

"Untuk apa kau membela diri? Tuan Kangta sudah tau semuanya," Ucap Jongin.

"Apa?!" Kyung Soo mematung. "Kau mengatakan apa...?"

"Apa lagi? Kau meninggalkanku dulu tanpa sepatah katapun, dan sekarang saat kita bertemu lagi, aku berusaha supaya kau kembali kepadaku. Walau bagaimanapun kita pernah berencana untuk pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama kan? Kau lupa?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suara Kyung Soo mendesah. Ia bersandar ke sofa dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sergah Kyung Soo.

Tuan Kangta yang sejak tadi menonton tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Kyung Soo dan kenakalan Jongin. Ia lalu berdehem sebelum mulai bicara.

"Apa kalian butuh privasi? Kalau begitu kalian berdua ku tinggalkan disini hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Jadi bicaralah secara baik-baik anak-anak," Tuan Kangta kemudian berdiri dan masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Kyung Soo dan Jongin di ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah membuatku merasa tidak enak kepadanya," Kyung Soo melanjutkan gerutuannya sambil terus berusaha menarik tanganya.

"Kau tidak bisa melepaskan aku?" Tanya Kyung Soo dengan selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tuan Kangta adalah orang yang paling faham dengan situasi kita saat ini,"

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin salah faham Jongin,"

"Tapi semua yang ku katakan memang benar," Jawab Jongin dengan santai.

"Termasuk kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan itu?" Pandangan Jongin semakin dalam.

Ia bisa melihat kalau Kyung Soo sedang gugup dan tanganya agak gemetaran. Berontakanya melemah tapi ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin.

"Kau gemetaran, ada apa? Gugup saat ku sentuh bisa berarti kau masih menyukaiku. Sedang tidak merasakan hal seperti itu kan? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau mencintai orang lain. Laki-laki yang tinggal bersamamu itu…"

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sampai aku memilih kabur dari rumahmu Jongin," Jongin melepaskan genggamanya. "Kau tidak akan melakukanya. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap bersamaku," Ancamnya.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Kyung Soo kembali bekerja setelah kejadian penangkapan itu. Masih sangat pagi dan butuh penyesuaian yang khusus untuknya agar bisa menentang kebiasaanya yang sangat sulit untuk bangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Meskipun sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Kyung Soo masih menggeliat dan menguap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan segera berangkat kerja.

Lagi-lagi ia harus termenung di depan cermin karena Jongin. Laki-laki itu menyentuhnya lagi dan kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, membekas dan tidak mau hilang. Mengapa ia harus merasakan hal seperti ini sekarang? Kyung Soo menyerah dan tidak ingin berfikir lagi. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kerja. Mengenakan seragam dan sedikit Make up sudah cukup membuat Kyung Soo kelihatan segar dan normal untuk segera membuka pintu dan keluar kamar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat melihat Jongin yang berdiri di hadapanya begitu pintu terbuka. Laki-laki itu juga sudah sangat rapi. Pada hari senin seperti ini dia tentu sangat sibuk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira masih sakit," Kata Jongin datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin sore. Ia lalu memandang Kyung Soo dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki.

"Sudah mau bekerja?"

"Bukannya kau tau semua tentang aku? Hari ini hari terakhirku masuk pagi,"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi bukannya sudah ku bilang, pakailah jaket kalau menggunakan seragam tanpa apron jika tidak ingin dadamu yang besar itu di perhatikan orang," Jongin terdengar agak garang.

Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat Kyung Soo menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah lain. Dia sedang malu-malu.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa harus minta seragam baru?" Bisiknya.

"Pakaianku masih di rumah Xiumin. Aku tidak punya jaket atau semacamnya," Jongin baru teringat dengan hal seperti itu.

Kyung Soo baru menginap dua malam di rumahnya dan tidak memiliki pakaian apapun selain seragam, gaun pesta dan sweater yang kemarin di kenakanya selama seharian. Jongin segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berujar.

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu. Ada roti panggang di atas meja. Aku mau siap-siap pergi kerja" Kyung Soo menunggu Jongin sampai menghilang dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Barulah ia beranjak kedapur dan duduk menghadap meja makan. Roti panggang dan segelas susu buatan Jongin di lahap pelan-pelan dengan perasaan haru. Sudah lama Kyung Soo kehilangan kebiasaan sarapan dan ini pertama kali semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Ayahnya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang keras. Tanganya membawa sebuah Jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua dan menyodorkanya kepada Kyung Soo setelah ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan meja makan.

"Pakailah," Kyung Soo terperangah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu terharu seperti itu sayang," Kata Jongin lagi.

"Tidak ada seoranag suamipun yang suka bila tubuh istrinya jadi tontonan orang," Kyung Soo menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil jaket itu dan segera memakainya.

Setelah itu ia kembali menggigit roti panggangnya dan mengunyahnya dengan hati hati. Jongin masih mengira kalau dirinya seorang suami dari gadis berusia nyaris  
sepuluh tahun di bawahnya?

"Kau selalu makan dengan lambat seperti ini?" Jongin kemudian duduk di hadapanya.

"Makanya kau merasa kenyang meskipun hanya makan sedikit, diet memang penting bagi perempuan. Tapi sekali-kali manjakan diri dengan makanan enak tanpa harus menghitung berapa kali kau mengunyah makanan,"

"Aku selalu makan enak setiap tahun, kalau aku pulang kerumah Ayahku," Kyung Soo membantah dengan nada pelan.

Jongin kembali diam dan memperhatikan Kyung Soo makan sampai akhirnya gadis itu selesai dan meminum segelas susu dengan lahap.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo, Papa antar Mama ke Namdong-gu," Ucap Jongin dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Kyung Soo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai, author datang lagi dengan chap 7 ^^

tadinya author bingung, mau ngelanjut tao egak, soalnya yg minat baca cerita ini kayanya dikit banget+yg Review juga dikit bingits... T_T

See U chap selanjutnya (semoga kalian masih mau minat baca)

Syat in This Story& Review please...

 **#KIS &HUG**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo (GS)

.

.

Happy mbaca ajah deh ^^

REVIEW NE...E...

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

* * *

Do Kyung Soo mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kim Jongin datang lagi dan semua teman kerjanya membicarakan orang itu. Semua temannya curiga kalau Kyung Soo dan Jongin memiliki hubungan khusus, karena laki-laki yang selalu menungguinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini untuk menjemputnya saat pulang kerja.

"Nunna, dia memanggilmu," Jino berdiri di hadapanya sambil menyodorkan nampan kosong.

Wajahnya memandang Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Caffee Shop.

"Kau selalu datang bersamanya, dia juga selalu menungguimu seperti ini setiap hari. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyung Soo meraih nampan kosong yang ada di hadapannya dan bertindak seolah-olah akan memukul Jino dengan benda itu.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak menyukai ini?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa kalian selalu naik mobil yang sama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa memberikan perlawanan keras kepadanya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan kepada laki-laki iseng lain sebelumnya?" Tanya Jino.

"Kau fikir aku tidak melakukanya? Aku sudah mencoba tapi tidak berhasil," Jawab Kyung Soo.

"Dia sepertinya punya sesuatu yang mengikatmu," Jino terkekeh.

Bunyi sebuah gelas keramik menghantam lantai mengejutkan keduanya dan membuat mereka menoleh kearah suara. Jongin membuat gara-gara lagi. Dia menjatuhkan kopi seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dekat pintu, laki-laki yang selalu datang hanya untuk sekedara mencicipi kopi racikan Kyung Soo setiap harinya.

Kim Jongin membungkuk beberapa kali, ia meminta maaf dengan gaya khasnya yang menunjukkan rasa hormat setinggi-tingginya. Jino segera mendekat dan ikut meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu atas kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan ini, tapi laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Aku akan mengganti semuanya," Jongin berkata dengan sopan dan resmi. "Termasuk kopinya juga," Lanjutnya.

"Ini kopi buatan Soo Kyung kan? Tolong minta dia membuatkannya lagi untuk laki-laki ini. Aku yang akan bayar," Jongin berkata pada Jino.

"Baiklah, segera datang" Jawab Jino ceria.

"Buatkan kopi yang sama untukku juga. Dan aku harap dia mengantarkan sendiri pesananku kali ini," Jongin kembali membungkuk sekali lagi.

Bangku paling pojok selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya karena dari tempat itu dia bisa melihat ke seluruh ruangan dengan bebas. Kerja Kyung Soo cukup cepat, beberapa saat setelah Jino dan staff lain membantunya membersihkan pecahan cangkir keramik, ia segera keluar dengan membawa pesanan. Coffee shop hari ini agak sepi, mungkin karena senin adalah hari tersibuk daripada enam hari lainya.

"Selamat menikmati," Suara Kyung Soo terdengar dari tempat Jongin duduk memperhatikannya.

Ia menundukkan wajah dengan hormat kepaa laki-laki itu lalu segera berpaling menuju Jongin dan meletakkan secangkir kopi kental tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau pilih kasih" Ujar Jongin. Ucapanya kali ini membuat beberapa orang tamu memandangnya.

"Kau mengatakan selamat menikmati kepada semua orang, tapi mengapa untuk ku tidak?" Kyung Soo tersenyum sambil menahan geram.

"Maaf, saya sedang bad mood. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati pesanan anda Tuan,"

"Bad mood karena apa?" Jongin lagi-lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyung Soo sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Karena aku?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Lepaskan! Kau bisa ku tuntut dengan tuduhan pelecehan," Suara Kyung Soo agak memelan. Ia memandang Jongin dengan kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar melakukannya," Jawab Jongin dengan santai.

"Tuan, Anda sudah mengganggu kerja saya!" Kyung Soo makin geram dengan sikap Jongin.

"Duduklah di sini bersamaku Tidak ada lagi tamu yang datang kan? Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit lagi jam kerjamu sudah habis. Maaf aku terlambat hari ini lain kali tidak akan lagi," Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pandanganya lalu kembali kepada Jongin yang masih berharap padanya untuk duduk bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku bersiap-siap. Aku ingin cepat pulang," Jongin tersenyum penuh kesan.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Kyung Soo pergi untuk kembali lagi kepadanya beberapa waktu kemudian. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah cepat menuju mobil. Jongin merasa senang hari ini, situasi manis seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Ia memasuki mobil dengan senyum mengembang dan sangat terkejut saat Kyung Soo melempar tas kesayanganya kepada Jongin dengan brutal.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Kyung Soo mengerang. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

Selama ini, semarah apapun Kyung Soo, gadis itu tidak pernah bersuara lantang. Kyung Soo hanya menegaskan ucapannya bila ia marah-marah. Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum Jongin tiba-tiba memudar berganti dengan wajah galak yang selalu di keluarkanya setiap kali berdebat dengan Kyung Soo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan istriku. Apakah salah?" Tanya Jongin dengan geram juga.

"Itu yang jadi masalah! Tuan kau selalu membuat orang salah faham dengan hubungan kita,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku adalah suamimu? Tidak pernah ada kata cerai dalam pernikahan kita Do Kyung Soo!" Jongin melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengira seperti itu," Kyung Soo mendengus.

Teman-temanya malah mengira kalau Kim Jongin adalah kekasihnya dan itu membuatnya risih. Semua teman-temannya selalu menyindir Kyung Soo setiap kali Jongin datang menjemput. Beberapa pelanggan bahkan ada yang berani bertanya langsung kepada Kyung Soo, dan Kyung Soo tidak berani menjawab apa-apa. Mustahil bila ia mengatakan kalau Kim Jongin adalah suaminya sedangkan semua orang tau kalau dirinya masih lajang.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Perintah Kyung Soo.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin segera pulang sayang?"

"Pokoknya hentikan!" Jongin menepikan mobilnya di depan deretan pertokoan yang belum begitu jauh dari Coffee shop, masih di daerah Namdong-gu.

Ia kemudian memandang Kyung Soo yang sibuk merogoh tasnya, mengambil dompet dan memberikan secarik kertas tebal kepadanya. Sebuah foto bergambar pola-pola aneh dengaan warna hitam putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Foto hasil USG dulu, aku terus menyimpannya dan ini akan terus membuatku mengingatmu sebagai orang yang merusak hidupku. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau masih berfikir kalau dirimu adalah suamiku? Apapun yang mengikat kita sudah tidak berarti lagi setelah anak ini mati," Jongin membeliakkan matanya.

Jadi itu foto calon bayi mereka? Jongin mengambil foto itu dan terkagum-kagum, tapi tidak lama. Dengan sedikit kamuflase halus ia berhasil menyelipkan foto itu ke saku jasnya dan memandang Kyung Soo sengit.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu kembali sampai kapanpun. Beberapa hari ini aku berusaha bersikap baik kepadamu dengan harapan bisa melupakan semuanya. Tapi semua perilakumu ini malah semakin memperdalam sakit hatiku," Jongin cukup terkejut.

Tapi dirinya masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan sempurna dan menatap Kyung Soo dengan pandangan biasa. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Kyung Soo tengah meminta Jongin untuk menjauhinya secara halus. Jongin tidak akan melakukan itu. Jangan pernah berharap kalau dirinya akan melepaskan Kyung Soo saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kau tidak akan memungkiri kalau status kita masih suami istri, kan? Meskipun tidak ada catatan secara hukum, meskipun hanya kita dan beberapa orang yang tau, kita belum bercerai, Nyonya muda Kim. Jadi bersiaplah untuk terus mengingat semua kenanganmu bersamaku." Tegas Jongin.

Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih cepat. Ia berharap segera sampai di rumah dan tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan Kyung Soo kali ini.

"Kau sudah melakukanya. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi,"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Kau masih dalam pengawasan polisi dan belum bisa menjauh dariku setidaknya sampai akhir minggu ini. Jadi biarkan aku bertindak sebagai penanggung jawabmu kalau kau tidak mau Tuan Do Jong Woon menjemputmu di kantor polisi." Kyung Soo akhirnya mengunci mulutnya.

Senjata Jongin yang satu itu memang cukup jitu untuk membungkam Kyung Soo sementara waktu. Tapi benarkah yang Kyung Soo katakan tadi? Lalu mengapa dirinya tidak pernah tau tentang hal ini? Pokoknya, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyung Soo membicarakan topic ini lagi karena keberadaan Kyung Soo beberapa hari ini sudah meramaikan hidupnya. Meskipun Kyung Soo jarang bicara dan kerap kali kelihatan bersedih. Meskipun ia harus melihat wajah tidak suka Kyung Soo terhadapnya berkali-kali, semuanya bukan masalah. Asalkan Kyung Soo ada disisinya dan Jongin selalu tau dimana keberadaanya saat ia ingin melihatnya.

"Antarkan aku kembali ke Coffee shop," Perintah Kyung Soo.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya antarkan dulu," Jawab Kyung Soo. Mobil berputar dengan cepat.

Dalam waktu lebih singkat, mobil Jongin sudah berhenti dengan sukses di depan Coffee shop tempat Kyung Soo bekerja. Tempat itu sudah ramai kembali. Kyung Soo masih mematung dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tampak belum ingin turun dan masih duduk di samping Jongin sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak sedang bekerja? Lalu kenapa kembali kesini?"

"Setelah ini jangan pernah mengantar atau menjemputku ku sampai di depan cafe. Turunkan di tempat yang agak jauh saja," Perintah Kyung Soo.

"Apa?" Suara Jongin meninggi.

"Sebagai suami yang baik sudah seharusnya aku memastikan istriku sampai di tempat kerjanya dan pulang dengan aman," Wajah Kyung Soo kemudian menatapnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi sendiri setelah ini," Katanya sambil menadahkan tangan kepada Jongin.

"Berikan aku uang!" Ucap Kyung Soo.

"Apa?" Jongin bingung.

"Berikan aku uang. Bukankah kau mengaku sebagai suamiku, seharusnya kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan aku uang belanja setiap hari. Mulai hari ini aku akan minta uang, dan besok berikan aku lebih banyak supaya bisa naik taksi," Jongin mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Kyung Soo.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau pulang kerja pada malam hari, aku akan tetap menjemputmu, mengerti?" Kyung Soo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras lalu berjalan cepat menuju caffee Shop, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Kyung Soo kembali dan mengetuk jendela mobil sampai Jongin membukanya.

"Baiklah, kau hanya boleh menjemputku kalau aku kerja sampai malam. Jangan menelpon sebelum aku telpon," Katanya. Lalu kembali ke caffe shop dengan gerakan yang lebih tenang.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

"Kau semalam pulang jam berapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti ini?" Kyung Soo berujar sambil memandangi wajah Jongin yang terlihat tanpa darah.

Kemarin sore ia pulang lebih dulu dan menanti kepulangan Jongin, tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak kembali hingga tengah malam dan Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu. Pagi ini ia menemukan Jongin tertidur di sofa dengan pakaian kerjanya yang masih sangat lengkap, ia bahkan belum melepaskan sepatu dan jam tangannya.

Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas dan itu membuat Kyung Soo khawatir. Kim Jongin membuka matanya dengan berat sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semalaman dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa pulang dan tidak ingin pulang. Ia takut kalau Kyung Soo mengulangi topik pembicaraan yang sama seperti kemarin, bagaimana bila Kyung Soo ingin menjauh? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal kecil bisa membuatnya setakut ini.

"Kau pulang pagi?" Kyung Soo mengulangi satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat," Jongin menjawab dengan nada gusar.

Saat ini dirinya sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara gadis itu sama sekali. Jongin berharap Kyung Soo menjauh dan tidak bertemu denganya hingga perasaanya lebih baik. Ia hanya marah karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi semuanya sangat menggangggu Jongin secara mental. Kyung Soo benar-benar sukses mengaduk-aduk perasaanya.

"Kau pergi saja," kata Jongin lagi masih dengan nada suara yang sama saat menyadari Kyung Soo hendak memapahnya berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Lanjutnya.

"Aku bantu dulu, mana mungkin kau melakukanya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini," Ucap Kyung Soo.

"Tidak usah," Jongin menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Meskipun masih sempoyongan tapi ia melakukanya dengan baik. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dan masih sempat di kejutkan oleh Kyung Soo yang mengikutinya.

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi membeku.

Jongin merasa badannya semakin melemah dan ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Kyung Soo masih mencoba membantunya berbaring, hal yang sangat mengganggu. Jongin mendorong tubuhnya dan ia terkejut dengan tenaganya yang entah datang darimana.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," Kyung Soo menatapnya lama, matanya berkaca-kaca dan sebulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersinggung? Jongin melunak dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi saat Kyung Soo membuka sepatunya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak.

Buliran dingin itu menyentuh telapak tangan Jongin diiringi sentuhan hangat Kyung Soo di pergelangan tangannya. Bunyi dentingan logam jam tangannya beradu saat benda itu lepas dari tangannya dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Berlanjut dengan ikat pinggang yang pada akhirnya diletakkan di tempat yang sama dengan Benda sebelumnya. Jongin merasa bersalah karena Kyung Soo masih ngotot mengurusinya meskipun ia sudah bersikap kasar. Air mata yang selalu mengalir itu masih saja berusaha di sekanya, di saat-saat seperti ini Kyung Soo terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Gadis itu berjalan kelemari pakaian dan kemudian kembali mendekati Jongin dengan membawa sebuah t-shirt putih polos dan meletakkanya di pangkuanya sendiri. Do Kyung Soo menyeka air matanya sekali lagi lalu membuka kemeja Jongin yang nyaris basah karena keringat. Dengan susah payah ia membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan mengenakan t-shirt pilihanya.

Kim Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. Saat beberapa kali wajah Kyung Soo terlihat olehnya, mata gadis itu sudah membengkak. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, Jongin memegangi tangan-tangan Kyung Soo begitu Kyung Soo hendak mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring. Tapi Kyung Soo menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan memindahkannya kepangkuannya. Ia mematung beberapa saat dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan gemetaran. Tapi sesegera mungkin Kyung Soo mengakhiri ekspresi anehnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menyusun bantal-bantal dengan telaten dan kembali mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring dengan lembut. Dalam waktu singkat ia terlihat menyeka air matanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun. Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tubuhnya merasa lebih nyaman tapi hatinya tidak.

Do Kyung Soo bersandar di meja makan, sebelah tangannya memegangi meja erat-erat untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh, tangannya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mendekap dadanya erat-erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia memerangi ketakutanya hanya karena tidak tega melihat Jongin dalam keadaan kacau seperti tadi.

Reaksi Jongin yang tidak biasa bukanlah hal aneh baginya. Tapi air matanya tumpah tanpa di inginkan karena ketakutan yang berusaha di buang jauh-jauh tidak juga mau pergi. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganya erat dan merasakan panas dari tubuh Jongin berpindah kepadanya meskipun sentuhan tadi sangat cepat.

Dia tidak ingin begini, Kyung Soo mendekat ke westafel dan membuka keran air yang pada akhirnya di gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Sebuah mangkok plastik menjadi sasaranya setelah itu, juga sebuah handuk kecil yang berada dalam keranjang plastik di atas kulkas. Jongin harus segera di kompres sebelum sakitnya bertambah parah. Kyung Soo tidak suka melihat kesakitan, ia benci melihat penderitaan dalam bentuk apapun.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Seberkas cahaya lemah dari luar jendela adalah hal yang pertama kali dapat di tangkap oleh Jongin ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi seharian ini, dimulai dari pagi, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur nyenyak. Lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya menyala memberikan warna tourquise yang lembut. Kim Jongin memandang sekeliling kamarnya, hari ini ternyata sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan sekarang di luar jendela sudah gelap gulita. Tirai jendela masih rapi dengan jendela yang terbuka. Jongin ingat kalau tadi pagi Kyung Soo membukakan jendela kamarnya dan mematikan AC agar Jongin menghirup udara yang alami dengan lebih bebas.

Perlahan Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan menutup jendela serta merapatkan tirainya sehingga tidak akan ada satu hal pun gangguan dari luar yang masuk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di kamarnya untuk mengambil remote dan menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang cukup, memasukkan remote kesaku celananya dan menyalakan lampu. Do Kyung Soo menggeliat dan membuat Jongin sadar dengan keberadaannya yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak kelihatan karena ruangan yang gelap. Gadis itu terlelap di lantai berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kau masih disini?" Bisik Jongin.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyung Soo dalam-dalam, ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya dan sebuah kantung mata membuatnya semakin terlihat kacau. Gadis itu bahkan masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya yang kelihatannya agak kusut. Pelan-pelan Jongin mengangkat Kyung Soo dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya. Kyung Soo bergerak sekali lagi, mungkin tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman tanpa di sadarinya, naluri.

Beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya dengan mulus. Jongin menyeka dengan punggung tangan lalu mengambil handuk bekas kompres yang sudah mulai mengering dari dalam genggaman Kyung Soo. Telapak tanganya kelihatan mengecut dan dingin. Jongin menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak merasa dingin? Sepetinya kepanasan, keringatmu banyak sekali," Katanya lagi.

Jongin kembali meraih remote AC dan kembali mengatur suhu yang sesuai untuk Kyung Soo. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangannya. Untuk sementara Jongin tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga Kyung Soo melepaskan tangannya. Ia menarik selimut dan membungkus Kyung Soo hingga ke leher tapi kelihatanya Kyung Soo merasa gusar dan tangannya menurunkan selimut sebatas pinggang. Anak itu kelihatanya masih tidak suka memakai selimut.

Jongin memperhatikan meja yang kacau, ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan semuanya. Mangkok plastik berisi air dingin yang tadi digunakan Kyung Soo untuk mengompres kepalanya dan sebuah mangkok keramik berwarna oranye di tumpuk menjadi satu kemudian di bawanya ke dapur. Di sana juga sama berantakanya, mungkin Kyung Soo sangat panik tadi, ia bahkan tidak jadi berangkat kerja dan sibuk memaksa Jongin makan bubur buatannya tadi siang. Tidak ada bekas makanan apapun, di panci yang masih berada di atas kompor masih ada bubur buatan Kyung Soo dalam jumlah yang lumayan. Dari bekas yang tertinggal, Kyung Soo hanya mengambil seperempatnya untuk makan Jongin hari ini. Dengan hati tenang Jongin membereskan semuanya dan berusaha agar tidak ada bunyi yang bisa membangunkan Kyung Soo. Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali kedalam kamarnya dan kembali duduk di sisi Kyung Soo.

"Seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak makan?" Bisik Jongin lagi. Telapak tanganya menyentuh perut Kyung Soo yang di bungkus selimut. Ada getaran keras disana.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar," Jongin merapatkan kedua tangan Kyung Soo dan menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Kali ini Kyung Soo kelihatanya tidak berontak.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Ujar Jongin sambil memandang wajah Kyung Soo yang kelihatanya sedang tidak nyaman.

Keningnya berkerut menandakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Lalu dari mulutnya keluar nama yang tidak begitu jelas di dengar oleh Jongin. Siapa? Sebastian? Atau bukan ya? Fikir Jongin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan igauan Kyung Soo.

"Kau sudah berbuat baik hari ini. Jadi seharusnya kau memiliki mimpi yang indah," ia membelai kepala Kyung Soo lembut lalu mencium keningnya.

Pelan-pelan wajah Kyung Soo terlihat lebih rileks dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Jongin memperhatikannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Anak manis, aku sudah kehilangan calon bayi kita. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu sekarang?

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong chap 8 dateng...

Bagus kah? Puas kah? Masih pada pengen kah ff ini lanjut?

Author pengen semangat kalian yg suka sm ff ini dan masih pengen dilanjut...


	9. Chapter 10

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyung Soo (GS)

.

.

.

Langsung ajah. Jangan lupa REVIEW ! NO BASH !

* * *

Jongin duduk di depan televisi seperti biasa. Weekend seperti ini selalu di habiskannya dengan cara yang sama karena Ia tidak tau harus kemana dan melakukan hal apa.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu. Minta uang," Kyung Soo berdiri di hadapan Jongin yang kelihatannya sedang melamun meskipun kedua matanya terarah ke televisi.

Ia sengaja mengadahan tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki itu agar Jongin segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan menyadari kalau Kyung Soo sudah berdiri di hadapannya sejak tadi. Kesadaran Jongin kelihatannya kembali pulih. Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Kyung Soo dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau mau berangkat kerja? Ini sabtu. Kau tidak bekerja pada hari ini. Mau main-main ya? Atau cuma cari-cari alasan supaya bisa pergi dengan laki-laki yang tadi malam?" Tanya Jongin dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku harus ke Cafe untuk menggantikan temanku. Kemarin sewaktu kau sakit dia sudah menggantikanku untuk masuk kerja. Sekarang giliranku membayar hutang," Jongin berdecak.

Kelihatanya ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi ia tetap mengambil uang di saku celana katunnya dan memberikannya kepada Kyung Soo dengan jumlah yang sama seperti biasa.

"Sarapan dulu. Di atas meja ada sandwich," Kyung Soo memasukkan uang jajannya ke dalam tas dan berjalan mendekati meja makan beberapa potong sandwich ada di sana dengan aroma yang lumayan menggoda. Ia duduk dan menikmati sandwichnya pelan-pelan. Selama bersama Jongin Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak pernah kelaparan.

"Laki-laki semalam itu siapa?" Kyung Soo memandang Jongin yang bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari televise.

Semuanya bisa panjang kalau di ceritakan dan ia tidak akan menjamin kalau Jongin tidak akan ikut campur. Laki-laki itu selalu suka mengurusi urusan Kyung Soo dan untuk kali ini Kyung Soo berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Ia membawa potongan sandwich sebagai bekal sarapanya di jalan.

"Teman," Jawab Kyung Soo.

Jongin diam sebentar. Kyung Soo kemudian meminum segelas susu yang di ambilnya sendiri dalam kulkas lalu berjalan kedekat pintu untuk mengambil sepatunya. Ia membawa high heels nya ke dekat Jongin dan memakai high heelsnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?" Pamit Kyung Soo.

"Pulang lebih cepat ya? Aku sendirian di rumah,"

"Aku tidak bisa janji," Jongin mendengus.

"Kalau begitu jangan pulang sekalian sebelum malam. Aku akan cari orang lain untuk menemaniku," Jongin kemudian mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara perempuan yang menyapa Jongin dengan gembira.

"Kau ada waktu?"

"..."

"Nanti ku jemput ya? Kita seharian ini mengobrol di rumahku saja…"

"..."

"Tidak. Rumahku kosong. Oh...jangan Khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kita..."

Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya. Manis sekali nada bicara Jongin kepada lawan bicaranya di telpon. Kyung Soo sangat yakin kalau dirinya mendengarkan suara seorang wanita. Dia menghubungi siapa sih? Fikir Kyung Soo geram.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

"Siang sekali kau datang. Aku sudah lapar dan menanti ada seseorang yang memasak untukku," Jongin mengeluh saat melihat Luhan yang datang terlambat ke taman dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kan sudah menelpon kalau aku punya urusan mendadak. Aku juga tidak bisa ikut kau ke rumahmu Kai. Tapi aku membawakan ini,"

Senyum Jongin mengembang. Luhan membawa sebuah kotak makanan besar berwarna merah tua dan meletakkanya kepangkuan Jongin. Dengan semangat Jongin membukanya dan melihat sushi yang menggiurkan ada di dalamnya.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak makan _Sushi_. Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku membelinya agar kita bisa makan siang bersama disini. Aku tidak bisa masak," Jawab Luhan jujur.

Ia lalu mengorek-ngorek tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua pasang sumpit kayu yang juga di dapatnya dari restoran Jepang dimana ia membeli sushi. Sepasang sumpit di berikannya kepada Jongin dan yang sepasang lagi untuknya.

"Ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar!" Jongin dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia memakan Sushi beberapa potong dengan lahap.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kai, kau juga pernah muda kan? Untuk apa bertanya?" Jongin mendesis.

"Masa mudaku tidak seperti kalian. Kau mau pergi pacaran kan? Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang dengan serius pada masa mudaku karena seumur hidupku hanya memikirkan Kyung Soo yang meninggalkanku. Aku lebih suka mencari teman dan sampai sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan teman dalam jumlah yang banyak," Jawabnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu katakan padaku, apakah Kyung Soo adalah cinta pertamamu?" Jongin mengunyah makananya lebih pelan.

"Ah...sudah, untuk apa aku memberi tau? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena mau menanyakan sesuatu," Sanggah Jongin.

"Sesuatu tentang Kyung Soo? Kau bahkan belum bercerita kepadaku bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Karena aku fikir setidaknya kau tau sesuatu," Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku Jas dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Luhan.

"Laki-laki ini. Siapa? Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin.

Melihat foto itu, wajah Luhan langsung berubah.

"Dia?" Luhan agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia bersama dengan Kyung Soo semalam. Mereka minum-minum di pinggir jalan. Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya di Coffe shop tempat Kyung Soo bekerja. Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Kai, kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jongin mantap.

"Baiklah. Namanya Song Namjoon. Barista senior berdarah Italia. Laki-laki ini juga senior di kampus kami, satu jurusan dengan Kyung Soo. Dia dan Kyung Soo sempat menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan. Pada awalnya mereka memang tinggal bersama, tapi hanya beberapa bulan. Lalu Namjoon kembali tinggal bersama kakaknya Sbastian dan Kyung Soo tinggal bersamaku, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Kyung Soo meninggalkan flat yang kami sewa bersama untuk tinggal seorang diri," Jelas Luhan.

Jongin mendengarkan dengan Konsentrasi. Sbastian? Jongin seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat dimana.

"Kejadian apa? Bagaimana bisa Kyung Soo dekat dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kau masih tidak ingat Kai? Semuanya karenamu. Kau yang menyebabkan Namjoon dan Kyung Soo berkenalan. Kau yang menyebabkan Namjoon berusaha melindungi Kyung Soo sebisanya, menghiburnya dengan Capresso C3000 yang menginspirasinya untuk jadi barista seperti sekarang," Kening Jongin berkerut berlipat-lipat. Karena dirinya?

"Ada apa ini? Ceritakan semuanya padaku," Pinta Jongin. Ia benar-benar bingung dan sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _Kelelahan membuat Kyung Soo membuka sepatunya dengan gusar dan membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh aspal yang dingin. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih rileks. Udara malam juga dengan sukses menjernihkan fikirannya, mungkin malam ini dia akan dimarahi Ayahnya karena pulang telat._

 _Ini semua karena Jongin yang memaksa untuk menemaninya selama seharian dan dirinya harus berbohong dan mengaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama Luhan. Untungnya untuk yang satu ini Luhan masih mau membantu. Satu tahun bukan sebentar, Kyung Soo masih belum bisa percaya kalau dirinya mendapatkan Prince charming yang dewasa dan menyenangkan seperti Jongin. Sosok yang sangat sempurna untuk anak usia lima belas tahun sepertinya._

 _Do Kyung Soo masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin tertarik kepadanya karena dirinya sama sekali berbeda dari kebanyakan teman perempuan Jongin di kampus. Luhan pernah mengajaknya ke kampus itu dan melihat kalau Jongin juga banyak berinteraksi dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah. Sedangkan dirinya masih belum memiliki apa-apa. Masih sangat kekanak-kanakan baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya. Pinggul dan payudaranya juga baru tumbuh dan ia merasakan sakit setiap kali Jongin menyentuhnya._

 _Do Kyung Soo membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan melihat Jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Hampir jam makan malam dan untungnya ia pulang cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh perutnya yang kelaparan. Kyung Soo berusaha ke ruang makan secepat mungkin dan melihat hanya ada ibunya disana. Wanita yang baru setahun menjadi ibunya itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya dan memandangi Kyung Soo dengan sebuah senyuman._

" _Duduklah," lagi-lagi ibunya tersenyum._

 _Kyung Soo duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan menatap ibu tirinya yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang._

" _Kita hanya makan malam berdua hari ini?" Tanya Kyung Soo._

" _Kau lupa? Ayahmu dan Sehun sudah berangkat ke Jeju hari ini. Sekarang makanlah. Aku hampir saja makan lebih dulu karena mengira kau akan menginap di rumah Luhan malam ini," Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu menyuap makanannya beberapa kali._

 _Semenjak Ayahnya menikah lagi, hidupnya spontan berubah total. Tiba-tiba ia punya seorang adik laki-laki dan punya ibu muda menggantikan ibu kandungnya yang melarikan diri meninggalkan ayah saat ia masih bayi. Ayah yang dulu membawanya dan berusaha membesarkannya seorang diri di Manhattan sekarang sudah semakin jauh dengannya. Hubungannya dengan Ayah sangat renggang karena Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak bisa menyatu dengan keluarga baru ayah. Itu yang membuatnya selalu keluar rumah dan lebih sering tidur di rumah Luhan di bandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri._

 _Semenjak dekat dengan Jongin intensitasnya keluar rumah juga semakin bertambah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ayah memang mendapatkan promosi pada pekerjaannya sehingga membuat keluarganya harus pindah ke Seoul. Tapi saat Ayahnya mengatakan itu Kyung Soo menolak keras. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyung Soo bertengkar hebat dengan Ayahnya sampai akhirnya ayah mengalah dan membiarkannya untuk tinggal disini sampai Kyung Soo setuju untuk menyusul ayahnya._

 _Wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini, akan menemaninya dan datang setiap minggu ke rumah Ayahnya yang baru. Mungkin waktunya akan di bagi dua, tapi Kyung Soo lebih suka bila ibu tirinya ini meninggalkannya sendirian disini._

" _Kalau begitu kita tinggal bersama saja,"_

" _Aku memang mengatakan tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah, tapi bukan berarti harus pindah. Apalagi bersama laki-laki. Ayah bisa marah dan mana mungkin dia menyetujuinya karena aku masih Sekolah,"_

" _Ya, dan jika Ayahmu tau kau punya hubungan dengan orang dewasa seperti ku dia bisa lebih marah," Kyung Soo tersenyum mengingat obrolannya dengan Jongin saat menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Ayahnya. Dan masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan meminum segelas air putih._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali dan semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Kyung Soo tau kalau ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan terhempas kelantai, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia bisa mendengar kalau ibu tirinya bertanya apakah radang lambungnya kumat lagi? Kyung Soo ingin berkata kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak tau, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar mati rasa._

 _~o0o~_

 _Hamil? Kyung Soo masih tidak percaya. Radang lambungnya memang kambuh karena ia mulai makan tidak teratur belakangan ini. Ia pikir hanya itu saja dan ternyata ibunya mengatakan kalau ada temuan lain. Ia sedang mengandung janin berusia empat minggu. Sekarang Kyung Soo harus merasakan dilema karena wanita itu memaksanya menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa bertanya siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya. Apakah laki-laki itu  
mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak. _

_Kyung Soo kecewa, bukan hanya dengan itu tapi juga dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Setelah dua hari dia dirawat, Jongin datang dan berlutut di depan ibu tiri Kyung Soo memohon untuk diberi kesempatan bertanggung jawab. Kyung Soo hanya terpaku dan mengintip dengan rasa hampa di balik pintu ruang rawatnya. Banyak orang yang lewat dan melirik ke arah Jongin sesekali. Laki-laki yang bergengsi tinggi itu rela merendahkan dirinya dengan bersujud di koridor rumah sakit dan di perhatikan banyak orang._

" _Aku akan melakukan apa saja," Suara Jongin terdengar sangat yakin._

" _Aku akan cuti kuliah dan bekerja untuk membiayai kelahiran anak kami. Izinkan Kyung Soo melahirkannya,"_

" _Aku sangat percaya kepadamu" Jawab wanita itu._

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Bagaimana bila suami ku tau? Aku tidak ingin dia mati karena hal ini, dia punya penyakit jantung,"_

" _Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Ini tahun terakhirku kuliah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Kyung Soo,"_

" _Aku sudah bilang aku percaya. Kau sudah siap untuk semua ini tentunya, karena usiamu sudah cukup untuk itu. Tapi Kyung Soo masih sangat muda dan masih banyak yang menantinya di masa depan. Dia akan kehilangan semuanya jika menikah dan punya  
anak pada usianya yang sekarang. Dia masih harus sekolah…" _

" _Tolonglah...bagaimana lagi aku harus meminta,"_

" _Nyonya Do Dokter jaga memanggilmu!" Seorang perawat memanggilnya dari jauh dengan suara yang keras. Nyonya Do memandangi Jongin sekali lagi sebelum pergi._

" _Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak akan mengubah fikiranku. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada Ayah Kyung Soo, apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini." Jongin menyetuh kepalanya, rambutnya berwarna merah dan anting yang berderet di telinganya juga menambah nilai negatif di dirinya. Penampilannya menunjukkan kalau Jongin belum siap menjadi Ayah. Tapi demi Tuhan, batinnya sangat mengharapkan janin itu untuk terlahir dengan baik._

" _Nyonya, jika aku mengubah penampilanku apakah kau akan menerimaku?" Nyonya Do memandangnya dengan perasaan iba. Ia tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di koridor._

 _Untuk beberapa saat Jongin benar-benar hanya terpaku disana, tapi kemudian wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kyung Soo yang memperhatikannya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kyung Soo merasakan sesuatu saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Gadis itu lalu segera menutup pintu dan berjalan mundur dengan sangat perlahan. Wajahnya menunduk dalam merenungkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini, semua salahnya dan wanita yang semula ia anggap jahat itu hanya tidak ingin Ayahnya kecewa._

 _Kyung Soo tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu tirinya sama sekali karena wanita itu juga memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat berat hati saat menolak Jongin tadi. Meskipun wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, Kyung Soo masih bisa melihat dengan jelas._

 _Derit pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Kyung Soo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jongin yang terburu-buru memeluknya setelah menutup pintu. Dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyung Soo bisa merasakan betapa kecil tubuhnya. Ia masih lima belas tahun dan tidak siap memiliki anak. Tapi ia sangat menyayangi Jongin dan tau kalau Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba tangisnya meledak dan Kyung Soo merasa betapa kekanak-kanakannya dia. Bahkan tangisan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah tangisan anak kecil. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh Kyung Soo keatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Satu tempat tidur kecil dan mereka berbagi bersama. Jongin kembali memeluknya dan menciumnya beberapa lama. Sayangnya itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hati Kyung Soo. Gadis itu masih menangis._

" _Kenapa masih menangis?" Desis Jongin._

 _Kyung Soo menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak tau mengapa dirinya bisa menangis, tidak tau sedih ataukah bahagia. Yang pasti dirinya tidak siap dan itu adalah perasaan terbesar yang sedang menggelayutinya sekarang._

" _Kai, aku sangat takut,"_

" _Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menemanimu," Jongin mencium Kyung Soo sekali lagi tapi Kyung Soo masih belum bisa berhenti menangis._

 _Kyung Soo masih anak-anak dan wajar kalau dia merasa sangat takut. Wanita dewasa saja akan merasa takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Air mata Kyung Soo terasa asin di mulut Jongin, Jongin kembali melepaskan bibirnya dan memandangi Kyung Soo yang terisak._

" _Open your mouth" Kyung Soo balas memandangnya._

 _Perlahan ia berusaha membuka mulutnya dan dengan tangkas Jongin menjejalkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kyung Soo. Kali ini berhasil, Kyung Soo bisa lebih tenang dan ciuman itu baru berhenti setelah gadis itu berhenti menangis. Ken menyentuh perut Kyung Soo dan membelainya pelan._

" _Kau setuju dengan ibumu? Mau mengugurkannya?" Tanya Jongin. Kyung Soo menggeleng._

" _Aku tidak tau,"_

" _Kalau kau melakukannya kau akan sulit punya anak. Usiamu masih sangat muda untuk oprasi seperti itu. Pertahankanlah, Kyung Soo. Berjanjilah untuk melahirkan anak kita. Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk bisa membawamu bersamaku, pertahankanlah dia dari ibumu,"_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah…"_

" _Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya." Potong Jongin._

" _Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

" _Katakan kemungkinan buruk kalau kau bisa saja kesulitan untuk punya anak jika melakukan operasi pengguguran janin pada usiamu yang sekarang, dokter pasti sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya. Katakan kau akan melahirkannya. Cukup katakan seperti itu dan dia pasti mengerti. Dia wanita yang baik, aku bisa melihat itu di matanya,"_

 _~o0o~_

" _Aku ingin melahirkannya bu. Biarkan aku melahirkannya..." Kyung Soo terus mengemis kepada Ibu tirinya. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo sudah lelah mengemis dan memelas._

 _Ia hampir menyerah untuk membujuk wanita itu, tapi ibu tirinya masih tidah perduli dan terus membersihkan rumah sambil sesekali membalas permintaan Kyung Soo dengan ucapan tidak bisa._

" _Bu…" Kyung Soo masih terus membujuk Ibu tirinya._

" _Kyung Soo, hentikan! Tolong hentikan. Aku sudah katakan tidak bisa."_

" _Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi? Dokter pasti sudah bilang padamu tentang itu kan?"_

 _Wanita itu berhenti bergerak, ia melangkah mendekati Kyung Soo yang bersandar di meja makan sejak tadi. Menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo erat-erat, lalu membawa Kyung Soo kekamarnya. Wanita itu menelanjangi Kyung Soo dan membuat anak itu menatapi seluruh tubuhnya di cermin. Dia tidak perduli meskipun Kyung Soo berontak dan mulai menangis._

 _Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Kyung Soo membiarkan orang lain selain Jongin menelanjanginya. Seumur hidupnya Kyung Soo tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini dan tidak bisa melawan. Terlebih setelah melihat ibunya mengeluarkan airmata._

" _Perhatikan dirimu. Bagaimana kau bisa hamil dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini? Bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan anak, sedangkan pinggulmu baru saja berkembang? Bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan nyawa karena itu?" Wanita itu menyeka airmatanya._

" _Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku Kyung Soo. Karena kehadiranku dan Sehun di rumah ini kau jadi begini, bergaul bebas di luar sana dan kembali kerumah hanya untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan kebencianmu itu. Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membalas semua kebencianmu padaku. Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini aku merasa sangat bersalah dan percaya atau tidak aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena anak itu. Maka singkirkanlah sebelum dia lahir,"_

" _Tapi Bu, aku juga menyayanginya,"_

" _Kau menyayanginya? Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Kau tidak menyayangi Ayahmu? Kau bisa saja membunuhku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Ayahmu. Aku menahan diri untuk menikah dengannya, Kyung Soo. Sampai adikmu Sehun lahir aku belum juga bisa melakukannya sebelum kau memberikan izin. Dan kau tau betapa gembiranya aku saat kau memberikan izin pada ayahmu untuk menikahiku? Kau sangat mencintai laki-laki itu? Apa dia bisa di bandingkan dengan Ayahmu? Ayahmu mengurusimu seorang diri dan itu sangat sulit untuk seorang laki-laki. Sekarang kau ingin menyakiti Ayahmu hanya karena laki-laki itu? Setelah anak itu lahir apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nyonya Do (Ibu tirinya)._

" _Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Biarkan aku mempertahankannya," Suara Kyung Soo sudah semakin parau._

 _Semua kata-kata Ibunya sama sekali tidak salah, benar jika Jongin tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan ayahnya._

" _Baiklah...aku punya dua pilihan untukmu dan ini sudah ku fikirkan masak-masak. Gugurkan. Jika itu kau lakukan, jika kau kembali kepada Ayahmu, aku berjanji akan membawa Sehun meninggalkan kalian dan kau akan mendapat kehidupanmu kembali. Atau kau bisa melahirkannya, dan kita masih akan terus menyembunyikannya dari ayahmu. Kau akan tinggal di Hokaido sampai anakmu lahir bersama kakakku dan suaminya. Setelah itu dengan senang hati mereka akan menjaga anakmu. Jadi anak itu tidak akan jauh darimu dan tidak perlu kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua karena terlahir tanpa Ayah. Meskipun kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau anakmu kelak tidak bisa memanggilmu ibu. Mengertilah Kyung Soo, Aku tidak bisa melihat Ayahmu tersakiti, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini,"_

 _Bel berbunyi berkali-kali, Kyung Soo terpaku dan ibunya juga. Wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia memandangi Kyung Soo sekali lagi lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya._

" _Istirahatlah. Sepertinya ada tamu," Wanita itu menghapus airmatanya dengan kikuk lalu meninggalkan Kyung Soo sendirian._

 _Sekarang apa yang bisa Kyung Soo lakukan? Ia kembali memandangi cermin dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Gugurkan dan wanita itu akan memberikan kembali kehidupannya yang hilang. Atau melahirkan anak itu di tempat yang jauh. Tidak ada satupun dari pilihan-pilihan itu yang melibatkan Jongin di dalamnya. Apapun pilihannya Kyung Soo tetap harus menjauh dari Jongin._

 _Kyung Soo menajamkan pendengarannya. Ibunya sedang berdebat dengan seseorang dan sepertinya Kyung Soo mendengar suara yang di kenalnya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan keluar kamar pelan-pelan. Jongin ada disana, penampilannya benar-benar berubah, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi gelap dan Jongin benar-benar tampak dewasa. Ia melakukan itu lagi, bersujud di depan ibunya dan memohon agar di beri kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab._

" _Biarkan dia melahirkanya, aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan…" Jongin memohon kepada Nyonya Do._

" _Berhentilah. Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Tidak kasihan kepada ayahnya?"_

" _Aku berjanji akan merawat anak itu. Aku akan melepaskan Kyung Soo, menunggunya setelah dia benar-benar dewasa. Dan selama itu, aku akan merawat anak itu sendiri. Biarkan dia melahirkan anak kami, aku akan sangat berterima kasih Nyonya,"_

" _Pulanglah. Jongin fikiranku masih belum berubah," Suruh Nyonya Do dengan sedikit nada mengusir._

 _Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri dari sujudnya. Ia membungkuk dalam dan pergi setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan datang dan terus datang setiap malam sampai wanita itu mengizinkannya. Kyung Soo menyentuh perutnya. Ia menangis lagi, dan berusaha kembali kekamarnya secepat mungkin lalu membuka Jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jongin di bawah sana melintas di lorong gang dan berhenti untuk melihat jendela kamar Kyung Soo. Ia pasti tidak menyangka Kyung Soo ada disana memandanginya._

" _Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jongin. Kyung Soo menggeleng sambil merapatkan selimutnya._

" _Aku baru terbangun dan ingin melihat langit. Ternyata aku menemukanmu. Kau darimana?"_

" _Aku habis jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," Dusta Jongin._

 _Dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dia tidak ingin aku stress memikirkannya. Anakku, kau beruntung karena Ayahmu adalah Jongin. Bisik Kyung Soo sambil membelai perutnya. Untungnya satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari kamarnya sehingga Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyung Soo dengan jelas karena gadis itu membelakangi lampu. Tapi Kyung Soo bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas dan laki-laki itu terus berusaha untuk tersenyum._

" _Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Kyung Soo._

" _Aku ingin berubah penampilan. Ingin lebih terlihat sebagai seorang Ayah. Pantas atau tidak?" Kyung Soo mengangguk tegas._

" _Kau sangat pantas sekali," Ucap Kyung Soo dengan senyumnya._

" _Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Jika tidak kita bisa kehilangan bayi kita karena kurang istirahat," lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum._

 _Kyung Soo meneteskan air mata sekali lagi. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya Kyung Soo melambaikan tangan dan Jongin membalasnya. Walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang Kyung Soo menjalani hidup tanpa Kim Jongin. Dia akan mati, bila tidak ada Jongin disisinya. Dia akan mati._

 _~o0o~_

 _Kyung Soo merasa hampir pingsan, ia terus muntah-muntah dan hanya mengeluarkan lendir dari rongga mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar di beri kekuatan lebih. Muntah-muntah seperti ini menandakan kalau bayinya juga berjuang, lalu bagaimana bisa ia membunuh janin yang terus berjuang untuk hidup? Kyung Soo kembali muntah beberapa kali lagi, ia sudah terbiasa dan sudah sangat siap dengan ini setiap hari._

 _Terakhir Kyung Soo membasuh wajahnya karena mualnya sedikit mereda. Kyung Soo sudah tidak sekolah selama seminggu, surat peringatan juga sudah sampai ke rumah melalui Luhan karena Kyung Soo sangat sering libur. Ibunya bilang, Kyung Soo mungkin akan mengulang tahun pertamanya di sekolah pada ajaran baru berikutnya. Meskipun sedih, semuanya bukan masalah._

 _Kyung Soo masih bisa menjalaninya karena ini adalah pilihannya. Ia akan  
melahirkan bayinya meskipun dalam beberapa bulan lagi dirinya harus segera pindah ke Hokaido. Semuanya sudah di urus. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kyung Soo memastikan kalau setiap hari ia harus bersama Jongin, harus meninggalkan banyak kenangan indah setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. _

" _Kyung Soo! Jongin sudah menunggumu," Ibunya berteriak._

 _Wanita itu sudah lebih melunak dan membiarkan Kyung Soo terus bersama Jongin karena Kyung Soo selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya akan mati bila berpisah begitu saja. Jongin adalah nafasnya, maka kehilangan Jongin ia akan menjadi tidak bernyawa._

 _Kyung Soo memandangi penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin, wajahnya agak pucat tapi bukan masalah yang besar. Selebihnya baik-baik saja, ia sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi karena pagi ini Jongin akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilan bulan keduanya._

 _Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyung Soo ke dapur untuk minum susu yang disiapkan Ibunya, ia tidak akan sarapan karena bayinya selalu menolak makanan apa saja yang masuk. Kyung Soo tidak akan merusak acaranya dengan Jongin hari ini karena muntah-muntah di sepanjang jalan._

 _Dengan cepat Kyung Soo berpamitan dan langsung menemui Jongin yang sudah menantinya di luar pagar, ia menyambut Kyung Soo dengan senyumnya._

" _Rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Jongin._

" _Rumah sakit tempat aku di rawat kemarin. Bulan lalu aku pergi dengan ibu, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi dengan Ayah anakku," Jongin duduk di hadapan Kyung Soo dan menarik tangannya agar bisa ia gendong._

 _Jongin tidak ingin Kyung Soo merasa lelah dan harapannya, di gendong menjelang ke stasiun bisa membuatnya merasa lebih aman karena Kyung Soo ada di sisinya. Kyung Soo tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Jongin menggendong tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringan. Yang Kyung Soo lakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluk Jongin erat-erat._

 _Sangat banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat perjalanan di rumah sakit juga tentang rencana Jongin yang ingin merawat anaknya setelah lahir nanti. Ia sedang semangat untuk segera  
menyelesaikan magisternya agar bisa segera mencari uang yang banyak. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Kyung Soo menyimpan luka karena Jongin hanya akan terus bermimpi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Kyung Soo berjanji akan menemui Jongin kelak, jika di suatu saat nanti dia siap, dia juga akan membawa anaknya serta dan Kyung Soo berharap Jongin bisa menunggu. _

" _Lingkari pertanyaan di bawah ini, pasien datang untuk : 1. Melahirkan bayi, 2. Menggugurkan kandungan," Kyung Soo membaca pelan saat perawat memintanya mengisi sebuah formulir sebelum masuk keruang dokter. Sangat banyak yang antri hari ini, mungkin  
karena awal bulan. _

" _Yang nomor satu dong!" Jongin mengambil alih pena yang Kyung Soo genggam dan melingkari jawaban di angka satu._

" _Jika jawaban nomor satu, Bagaimana anda akan melahirkan bayi anda? 1. Normal, 2. Operasi," Jongin menyentuh dagunya._

 _Jika ia menjawab nomor dua tentu pertanyaan berhenti sampai disini. Semua pertanyaan di buat berdasarkan jawaban nomor satu._

" _Normal. Banyak yang ingin melahirkan normal kan?" Bisik Kyung Soo._

" _Apa bisa kau melahirkan normal? Operasi juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko untuk kehilanganmu karena melahirkan secara normal di usia muda seperti sekarang,"_

" _Nyonya Kim Kyung Soo, giliran anda," Perawat memanggil Kyung Soo dari depan pintu ruang dokter lalu kembali masuk setelah Kyung Soo menjawab ya._

" _Kau mendaftarkan ku sebagai Nyonya Kim Kyung Soo? Kita belum menikah," Desis Kyung Soo sambil merapikan barang-barangnya dan berdiri._

" _Kau akan melahirkan anakku. Tentu saja kau sudah jadi Nyonya Kim," Kyung Soo memutar bola matanya._

" _Aku akan masuk. Mungkin akan lama, tunggu di luar saja," Ia tersenyum sebelum masuk ke ruang dokter._

 _Masih dokter yang sama. Namanya Mark. Kyung Soo sudah mengenalnya karena ia yang mengambil alih penanganan Kyung Soo setelah Kyung Soo di ketahui hamil. Ia tersenyum saat melihat formulir yang Kyung Soo sodorkan._

" _Operasi?"_

" _Itu...Ayah bayi di kandunganku yang melingkarinya,"_

" _Dia kelihatannya sangat penuh perhitungan," Mark tersenyum._

" _Kau ingin melihat janinmu Kyung Soo? Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu karena aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Aku mendapat tugas disana,"_

" _Bisa?" Tanya Kyung Soo._

" _Tentu saja bisa!" Mark memandangi Perawat yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan semua alat-alatnya._

 _Setelah Perawat memberi tau kalau semuanya siap, Kyung Soo bisa merasakan semua prosesnya dengan seksama. Saat ia berbaring dan perutnya di olesi krim bening yang dingin dan saat alat berwarna putih itu menyentuh perutnya. Kyung Soo hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi begitu Mark memintanya membuka mata dan meliihat ke monitor, Kyung Soo hampir meledak. Ia melihat bayinya._

" _Kau lihat, tonjolan hitam itu adalah bayimu. Lihat dia berdetak dan sangat sehat. Kau harus berbangga hati dengan anak ini." Mark mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum._

 _Kyung Soo masih terperangah untuk beberapa waktu, semua penjelasan Mark di dengarkannya dengan seksama meskipun matanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari bayinya. Ia masih ingin memandanginya berlama-lama, tapi tidak mungkin. Jongin menunggunya di luar. Sebelum ia pergi Mark menyodorkan sesuatu untuknya dan Kyung Soo hampir menangis melihat itu. Sebuah foto yang sama persis dengan apa yang di lihatnya dari dalam monitor._

" _Itu hadiah perpisahan dariku. Foto janinmu di bulan kedua. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan, Nyonya Kim Kyung Soo," Ucap Dr. Mark dengan senyumnya._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai...hai...hai...

Chap 10 dateng ...!

Gimana, gimana, gimana? Flashbacknya tuh sebenarnya masih panjang bgt...

Hahaha,, itu baru sebagian.

Mau dilanjut lagi gak? Ayo tinggalin jejak kalian kawan ! Terutama kalian Exo L yg suka pair KAISOO sm ky aku ^^

Mereka tuh real ya kadang-kadang, tp q jg suka Chansoo moment. Walau q ELF q jg seneng liat video2 moment mereka, apalagi yg mreka disukira bareng my baby Ryeowook oppa, yg dibully sm Chanhun, mereka pose buat selfie apa ya tp kyung soo ditaruh ditengah. Diapit sm 2 tiang penyangga, lucu banget sumpeh. terus sm wktu konser perdana mereka apa ya nmnya, wktu nyanyi XOXO moment Chansoonya lucu+kocak. #KnpJdCerita?

OK Yg udah baca dan ninggalin jejak makasih banyak yah,,


	10. Chapter 11

Tittle : Love Latte

Kim Jongin, Do Kyung Soo (GS), Xi/Wu Luhan (GS), Wu Kris

.

~o0o~

.

REVIEW ne, NO BASH!

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Kyung Soo sangat riang. Bisa melihat bayinya hari ini benar-benar akan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Amplop coklat yang berisi foto itu di simpannya dengan apik di dalam tasnya. Ini untuknya, Jongin hanya akan di kiriminya foto bayinya saja setelah anak itu lahir nanti._

" _Kai," Kyung Soo melambai-lambaikan tangannya._

 _Ia berlarian menyongsong Jongin yang menyambutnya dengan wajah terkejut. Dalam beberapa saat ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Jongin dan tersenyum sangat bahagia._

" _Kenapa kau berlarian begini? Apa kau lupa kalau dirimu sedang mengandung?" Kyung Soo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jongin dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar._

" _Aku tadi di USG. Aku melihat anak kita Kai,"_

" _Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin ikut melihatnya. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

" _Belum tau, tangan dan kakinya juga belum ada. Hanya berupa gumpalan. Karena monitornya hitam putih jadi yang terlihat cuma hitam putih," Jongin membelai kepala Kyung Soo lalu membungkuk memandangi bagian perut Kyung Soo. Ia membelainya beberapa kali dan berkata riang._

" _Hai anakku! Ini papa. Terus berjuang ya? Papa ingin segera melihatmu," Ia menengadah memandang Kyung Soo yang juga memandangnya._

" _Mamamu pasti juga akan begitu," Kyung Soo hampir meledak._

 _Siapa yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini? Hanya dirinya. Hanya orang-orang seperti dirinya yang bisa menghargai bayi itu melebihi apapun. Bahkan orang yang sudah aman sentosa dan mendapatkan janin dari pasangan sahnya saja, belum tentu mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang Kyung Soo rasakan._

 _Kyung Soo menyentuh perutnya sekali lagi lalu berkata dalam hati. Anakku, Kau sangat beruntung karena ayahmu adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin meraih tangannya dan menggandeng Kyung Soo. Ia memandangi Kyung Soo sekilas. Gadis itu mungkin heran kemana Jongin akan membawanya._

" _Kita makan siang dulu ya, Ma? Papa sudah sangat lapar," Kyung Soo terkekeh._

 _Mereka berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dan mereka memilih memesan makanan di restoran Jepang. Jongin menolak untuk makan makanan cepat saji dan memilih makanan yang bergizi tinggi seperti makanan Jepang. Meskipun Kyung Soo tidak begitu suka, ia menyetujuinya juga. Mereka makan sebentar dan sesaat kemudian Jongin memesan makanan yang baru lagi lalu memaksa Kyung Soo memakannya._

" _Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Bagaimana jika aku muntah-muntah?"_

" _Tapi sejak tadi tidak begitu, kan? Yang kau beri makan bukan dirimu sendiri jadi makanlah yang banyak," Jongin berdiri dari duduknya._

" _Kau tunggu disini, aku mau ke toilet sebentar,"_

" _Kau tidak akan membiarkanku membayar semuanya sendiri kan? Aku tidak punya uang sama sekali," Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Ia bahkan masih curiga kalau Jongin akan menipunya? Jongin mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu kredit miliknya lalu memberikannya kepada Kyung Soo._

" _Tunggu disini ya?" Kyung Soo mengambil benda itu dan menggenggamnya erat._

 _Ia membiarkan Jongin pergi lalu memakan semua makanan yang di pesan Jongin dengan perlahan. Makanan-makanan yang banyak itu sempat membuatnya mual dan hampir saja dimuntahkannya kembali jika ia tidak menahannya. Akhirnya Kyung Soo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan perutnya karena semua makanan itu sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya._

 _Kyung Soo sudah berkali-kali memandangi jam tangannya. Tapi Jongin belum juga kembali, padahal ia sudah hampir satu jam pergi. Sangat banyak orang yang antri dan berharap bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kyung Soo menyerah menunggu di dalam, ia memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua pesanannya lalu menunggu Jongin di luar. Sesekali Kyung Soo duduk di lantai untuk memijati kakinya yang lelah, ia tidak bisa berdiri selama yang biasa di lakukannya dulu._

" _Maaf terlambat," Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya._

" _Kau ke toilet atau bertemu perempuan lain?"_

" _Tidak-tidak sayang," Jongin kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik kepada Kyung Soo._

" _Aku tadi sedikit mencret. Jadi maaf ya? Sekarang kita pulang?" Kyung Soo menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dalam-dalam lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum._

 _Ia membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tangannya kemanapun mereka melangkah, berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan sebentar dan pada akhirnya berada di dalam kereta. Kereta sangat penuh dan sesak, padahal masih sore. Mungkin karena saat ini adalah jam pulang kerja._

 _Entah mengapa Jongin merasa Kyung Soo terlepas dari genggamannya. Saat ia berusaha mencari-cari ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tubuh Kyung Soo yang kecil membuatnya bisa saja terselip di antara banyak orang. Tiba-tiba Jongin melihat sesuatu, ia melihat tangan Kyung Soo di antara kerumunan orang yang akan keluar. Semua orang berdesakan dan pergi dengan terburu-buru._

 _Dan saat ia menemukan Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo sudah terjatuh kesakitan di bibir pintu kereta. Jongin sangat khawatir lalu berusaha menyongsong Kyung Soo secepat mungkin dan berhasil. Kyung Soo sekarang sudah bersamanya, duduk di tangga yang menuju ke jalan keluar sambil menepuk-nepuki pakaiannya yang terkontaminasi debu._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongin membuka kaki-kaki Kyung Soo yang rapat mencari-cari noda darah. Ia menekan celana Jeans yang Kyung Soo pakai dan tidak ada noda darah._

" _Kau sedang apa?" Kyung Soo menepis tangannya._

" _Tidak ada pendarahan kan?" Kyung Soo menggeleng._

" _Tadi memang agak sakit. Tapi selagi tidak ada pendarahan tidak apa-apa kan?"_

" _Kenapa kau melepaskan gandengan ku? Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Bagaimana bila kau keguguran dan…"_

" _Ada orang yang menarik tas ku," Potong Kyung Soo._

" _Biarkan saja. Aku bisa membelikan seratus tas seperti itu,"_

 _Mana bisa seperti itu, Jongin tidak tau kalau Kyung Soo mempertahankan foto yang di berikan Mark untuknya dan itu tidak bisa di ganti dengan apapun._

" _Ini pemberian Ayahku," Jongin berdesis._

 _Kelihatannya sangat kesal. Tapi ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kekesalannya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya di bagian dalam. Jongin meletakkan sebuah topi rajut berwarna hijau muda di tangan Kyung Soo dan kembali memberikan sebuah senyum. Ia dapat merasakan pandangan heran Kyung Soo untuknya._

" _Ini ku beli tadi. Topi ini untuk menghangatkan bayi kita karena seharusnya dia lahir di musim dingin tahun ini. Aku tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan, jadi ku belikan yang berwarna hijau,"_

 _Jadi ini alasan Jongin meninggalkannya tadi? Kini Kyung Soo semakin sesak. Jongin sangat bersemangat menantikan kelahiran bayinya dan dia menunjukannya dengan berbagai cara. Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak bisa membendung air matanya untuk keluar dan semuanya sudah menjadi anugrah yang sangat luar bisa di usia mudanya._

" _Kenapa kau menangis lagi sayang?" Tanya Jongin._

" _Aku sedang bahagia Papa," Jawab Kyung Soo dengan senyum._

" _Baiklah, silahkan merasakan itu selama satu meninggu ini. Karena kita tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu. Tapi minggu depan aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku," Kening Kyung Soo berkerut._

" _Melakukan sesuatu? Apa?"_

" _Kita kabur dari rumah, untuk sehari saja. Kita pergi berdua. Buatlah surat untuk ibumu. Hanya sehari Kyung Soo. Aku juga tidak akan merampasmu dari keluargamu begitu saja. Dan minggu ini aku harus menemui orang tuaku, aku akan meminta izin untuk menikah denganmu. Tidak, itu tidak sekarang. Yang pasti aku akan minta izin untuk membesarkan anakku," Jongin sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan melakukan apapun yang terjadi._

' _Ibu, izinkan aku pergi hari ini saja._

 _Aku ingin bersama Jongin lebih lama sebelum waktuku untuk pergi ke Hokaido tiba._

 _Aku berjanji akan pulang besok pagi._

 _Terimakasih...'_

 _-Kyung Soo-_

 _Kyung Soo menulis itu dan ia meletakannya di atas meja makan sebelum pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sekarang, dirinya sudah menunggu Jongin untuk datang menjemputnya di taman dekat rumah. Jongin terlambat lagi padahal Kyung Soo sudah sangat merindukannya. Seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berpisah. Untungnya topi rajut itu masih bisa di jadikan barang pengganti untuk melepaskan rindu sehingga Kyung Soo tidak harus menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu._

" _Kau sedang apa?" Mata Kyung Soo mengerjap beberapa kali._

 _Ada Luhan disini? Apakah dia sedang jogging? Tapi Luhan tidak sedang menggunakan pakaian olah raga, ia mengenakan pakaian yang bisa di bilang lebih pantas untuk di pakai ke pesta._

" _Aku sedang menunggu Jongin. Dia bilang akan menjemputku disini. Kau sendiri? Tidak sedang olah raga kan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak Kyung. Aku menunggu kakakku. Kris bilang aku sebaiknya menunggu di sini, karena ia sedang membantu mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan temannya. Ini weekend kan? Sangat banyak pernikahan pada saat weekend," Kyung Soo tersenyum._

" _Apa Jongin ikut?"_

" _Bisa saja. Teman Kris pasti juga dekat dengan Jongin, mungkin dia terlambat karena itu. Bagaimana kandunganmu?" Kyung Soo memandangi perutnya._

 _Luhan pasti tau dari ibunya, atau mungkin dari Kris dan laki-laki itu tau dari Jongin. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Kyung Soo rahasiakan dari kakak beradik Wu ini bila hal itu menyangkut Jongin._

" _Aku baru memeriksakannya seminggu yang lalu dan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja belakangan ini sudah tidak mual lagi meskipun selera makanku sama sekali belum pulih,"_

" _Kau serius akan melahirkannya?"_

" _Apa boleh buat. Aku sudah banyak mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena anak ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa bocah ini nantinya akan banyak mengubah hidupku Luhan," Luhan tertawa._

" _Semua calon ibu mengatakan itu,"_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sudah kedengaran seperti ibu-ibu?" Luhan mengangguk lalu mereka tertawa bersama._

 _Tak lama kemudian Kris datang sambil bertolak pinggang. Tangan sebelah kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas yang terbuat dari kulit._

" _Kalian tidak sedang menertawakanku kan?" Kyung Soo dan Luhan menggeleng._

 _Kyung Soo memandang jauh di belakang Kris, berharap Jongin segera datang. Tapi sayangnya Jongin tidak ada dan Kris sepertinya datang sendiri._

" _Kau tidak bertemu Jongin di pesta itu?" Tanya Kyung Soo penuh harap. Kris mengangguk tegas._

" _Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya. Mana mungkin dia tidak datang ke pesta penting itu. Tapi pestanya belum dimulai. Makanya aku kemari," Kris menoleh ke Luhan._

" _Kau sudah siap?"_

" _Ya tentu! Siap,"_

" _Kalau begitu move on,"_

 _Kyung Soo memandangi Luhan yang berusaha menariknya menuju sebuah Van yang tadi Kris bawa. Ia berusaha menolak karena dirinya harus menunggu Jongin. Jongin memintanya untuk menunggu disini jadi dia harus menunggu sampai jam berapapun laki-laki itu menjemput. Kyung Soo tidak ingin Jongin kecewa Karena Jongin tidak menelponya untuk ikut kepesta itu dan mustahil Kyung Soo datang tiba-tiba saja tanpa di undang, ia juga tidak sedang menggunakan gaun pesta._

" _Ayolah, Kyung Soo sayang..."_

" _Aku tidak bisa ikut. Jongin bisa malu kalau aku hadir di sana. Dia akan bilang apa pada teman-temannya tentang aku? Lebih baik kalian saja, pestanya mungkin sudah di mulai,"_

" _Bagaimana mungkin bisa di mulai jika mempelai wanitanya ada disini?" Kyung Soo terdiam lalu menoleh kepada Kris yang berada di sampingnya._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Oh, ayolah Kyung Soo... Ini adalah hari pernikahanmu," Kris menyodorkan tas yang tadi di jinjingnya kepada Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo mengambilnya._

" _Ikutlah Luhan ke Van. Di Van sudah ada perias pengantin. Dan itu adalah baju pengantin kalian," Kyung Soo menyerah._

 _Ia membiarkan Luhan menyeretnya menuju Van dan kemudian seorang wanita mulai memerintahkan yang macam-macam. Ia juga mengganti pakaian Kyung Soo dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah darah yang berada di dalam tas kulit. Baju pernikahan berwarna merah? Kyung Soo merasa kalau ada yang salah. Tapi kebingungannya di sela oleh sebuah amplop yang di berikan Luhan kepadanya._

" _Baca, atau aku yang bacakan? Aku dengan senang hati menjadi orang pertama yang membacanya,"_

" _Biar aku sendiri," Seru Kyung Soo. Ia mengambil surat itu saat tukang rias menata rambutnya. Surat dari Jongin._

' _Dear...  
Gadis kecilku. Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari ibuku. Satu saja sudah cukup untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta. _

_Bukan pesta besar karena hanya akan ada aku, dirimu, Luhan dan Kris._

 _Aku hanya bisa membelikan sebuah gaun pesta, bukan gaun pengantin yang bersih dan  
putih. _

_Lagi pula untuk apa gaun berwarna putih? Yang penting kau datang ke Altar karena sekarang aku sudah menunggumu disini._

 _Kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang akan membawamu ke Altar. Untuk itulah Kris ada kan?_

 _Segera selesaikan semuanya dan aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau datang.'_

 _Love,_

 _-Kim Jongin-_

 _Kyung Soo menghela nafas lega. Ternyata semua ini bukan main-main dan dia akan segera menikah? Kyung Soo mendengar tawa Luhan saat sahabatnya itu merampas surat yang ada di tangannya dan membacanya._

" _Dia serius. Meskipun bukan gaun berwarna putih dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Kau jangan terkejut Kyung Soo, di sana mungkin tidak ada musik, tidak ada pesta, hanya ada pendeta. Aku mendengar obrolan Kris dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun pernikahan ini tidak terdaftar di negara, tapi seharusnya sudah cukup bisa mengikatmu untuk tidak mencari pria lain,"_

" _Harusnya dia yang tidak berselingkuh. Karena teman wanitanya sangat banyak,"_

" _Tapi hanya kau yang di perlakukan seperti ini. Hanya dirimu yang di belikan sebuah gaun meskipun berwarna merah,"_

" _Aku juga tau kalau aku tidak pantas menggunakan gaun berwarna putih. Gaun putih adalah symbol kesucian dan aku sama sekali tidak…"_

" _Sudah untuk apa bersedih," Luhan segera memotong ucapan Kyung Soo yang mulai merusak suasana._

" _Ini hari pernikahanmu. Setelah ini semalaman kita akan berpesta di rumahku. Ayah dan ibuku sedang keluar kota, dan kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Hari bahagia seharusnya di sambut dengan bahagia kan?" Kyung Soo mengangguk._

 _Ya, ini adalah hari bahagia. Dirinya akan menikah di usia lima belas tahun dengan laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun? Mungkin ini adalah kisah tergila yang terjadi dalam hidup manusia. Tapi meskipun begitu, hari ini ia akan segera berjalan menyongsong Jongin di Altar dan mereka akan hidup sebagai pasangan suami istri selamanya._

 _Entah hari yang bodoh atau hari yang indah. Tapi Jongin merasa kalau dirinya sangat bahagia. Menikah muda sama sekali bukan tujuan hidupnya, apa lagi dengan seorang gadis muda. Tidak, gadis kecil. Kyung Soo masih berusia lima belas tahun. Ia bahkan baru menyelesaiakan sekolah menengah pertamanya saat Jongin menidurinya untuk pertama kali. Dan sekarang di dalam perutnya, sudah ada calon anak mereka. Gadis kecil itu akan segera tumbuh dewasa dan kehilangan masa remajanya karena ini._

 _Cklek..._

 _Bunyi pintu kamar mandi di buka, Kyung Soo keluar dari ruangan sempit itu dengan piamanya. Jongin mendesah, seharusnya Kyung Soo tidak menggunakan piama, tapi seharusnya Jongin tidak kesulitan untuk membukanya. Jongin terkekeh dalam hati._

" _Ada apa?" Kyung Soo bertanya saat melihat reaksi aneh Jongin begitu melihatnya._

 _Gadis itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dimana Jongin berbaring dengan nyaman. Jongin menarik tangannya sehingga Kyung Soo berbaring di sebelahnya, dalam pelukannya._

" _Bagaimana rasanya jadi pengantin?" Tanya Jongin._

" _Aku tidak tau,"_

" _Tidak tau? Tidak bahagia?"_

" _Bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi alangkah bahagianya jika aku melihat Ayahku tersenyum padaku hari ini," Jongin mencium pipi Kyung Soo._

 _Ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan Kyung Soo bisa melihat pendar lampu berbentuk bintang-bintang yang sangat banyak di atap kamar itu. Jongin sudah memasangnya sendiri semalaman kemarin, dan ia harap Kyung Soo senang._

" _Kita akan memberi tau kepadanya begitu dia siap. Karena itu lahirkan anak kita secara sehat. Lalu hiduplah untuk membanggakan Ayahmu. Setelah kuliahmu selesai, kita akan menikah ulang tapi kau sekarang adalah istriku, istri Kim Jongin,"_

" _Kai, Aku berjanji akan kembali kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi nanti,"_

" _Tentu saja harus begitu,"_

" _Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"_

" _Jalani saja semuanya dulu. Yang pasti sekarang aku hanya ingin memelukmu sampai pagi. Besok pagi aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke rumah. Satu lagi, kau belum bilang padaku kalau kau di keluarkan dari sekolah,"_

 _Jongin menyentuh perut Kyung Soo dan ia merasakan kalau tangan Kyung Soo ada disana. Bukan membelai seperti biasa, Kyung Soo sedang menekan perutnya. Gadis itu masih berusaha menyimpan suara halusnya yang meringis menahan sakit._

" _Kau kenapa?"_

" _Kai, aku merasa perutku sangat sakit," Mendengar keluhan Kyung Soo Jongin langsung duduk dan memandangi tangan Kyung Soo yang menekan perutnya._

" _Kau sedang tidak main-main kan sayang? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda malam ini,"_

" _Aku serius, dan sekarang semakin…"Kyung Soo meringis semakin keras. Ia mulai merasakan sakit yang signifikan._

" _Kau tidak terjatuh di kamar mandi tadi kan?" Kyung Soo menggeleng._

 _Jongin semakin khawatir, kenapa Kyung Soo tidak mengatakannya sejak awal sejak merasakan rasa sakit itu? Ia segera keluar kamar dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris. Tidak lama kemudian, Kris membawa semua orang yang berada di rumah ke dokter kandungan._

 _Kyung Soo tidak melihat Mark, lagi. Ada dokter lain yang belum di kenalnya sedang memeriksanya dengan tangkas dan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memanggil Jongin untuk menghadapnya. Kyung Soo ingin tau ada apa dengannya. Tapi sebuah suntikan bius akhirnya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan tertidur pulas. Ia menerimanya karena sangat lelah. Kyung Soo merasa sudah mencapai batas kelelahannya._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mau lanjut? Ayo tinggalin jejak kalian guys! Jangan jadi Silent Readers ne... ^^

Kalo yg review byk di chap ini, q panjangin ceritanya, tp kalo dikit mungkin tidak lebih dari 1500/2000 word.

#Hug&Kiss

.

.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 12

Tittle : Love Latte

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS), Luhan (GS), Kris, Namjoon, Tiffany Hwang

* * *

 _..._

 _Do Kyung Soo keguguran. Dokter mengatakan kalau janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya sudah mati sebelum hari dimana Kyung Soo merasakan sakit. Kyung Soo masih merasa tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air mata. Padahal saat pemeriksaan yang terakhir kali dengan dokter Mark, Kyung Soo masih bisa melihat janinnya berdetak. Ia masih bisa merasakan keajaiban yang berada dalam dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sesuatu yang ajaib itu sudah menghilang._

 _Luhan datang ke rumah sakit hampir setiap hari dan akan menemaninya semalaman. Kris juga pernah datang dua kali, tapi Jongin tidak pernah ada. Jongin hanya datang saat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hanya ada saat dokter mengatakan kalau bayinya sudah tidak ada dan semenjak itu Jongin tidak pernah memunculkan wajahnya lagi._

 _Untuk yang satu ini Kyung Soo menangis sejadi-jadinya sehingga pagi ini matanya bengkak lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah tiga hari dan Jongin masih belum datang. Kyung Soo memandangi foto yang Mark berikan dengan perasaan sedih. Mungkin Jongin kecewa. Mungkin saat terjatuh di stasiunlah penyebab kematian janinnya dan itu adalah salah Kyung Soo. Ia mengerti jika Jongin marah dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi untuk selamanya._

" _Nona Do Kyung Soo...sudah saatnya operasi," Perawat yang baru saja masuk berbicara dengan lantang._

 _Ia membawa kursi roda dan bergegas memindahkan Kyung Soo ke atasnya dengan bantuan Ibunya dan Luhan. Dengan perasaan takut Kyung Soo menuju ke ruangan dokter, di pindahkan ke sebuah bed (kasur) yang berbentuk aneh dan harus siap saat rahimnya di korek._

 _Jongin dimana? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kyung Soo mengerang di dalam hati. Ia dibius, meskipun begitu Kyung Soo masih merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa di toleransi. Ia sempat berteriak dan kemudian semuanya gelap. Kyung Soo kehilangan bayinya, juga  
kehilangan Jongin karena ini._

 **~o0o~**

" _Bu, apakah Jongin belum datang juga?" Kyung Soo masih menanti._

 _Ini hari keempat dan dia masih berharap Jongin datang menemuinya meskipun Kyung Soo harus melalui semuanya sendirian._

" _Belum," Jawab ibunya._

" _Sekarang saatnya kita pulang Kyung Soo," Kyung Soo mendesah._

 _Ibunya sudah selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan seharusnya dia pulang. Kyung Soo menyentuh perutnya, dan masih tidak bisa menerima kalau dirinya baru saja kehilangan bayinya. Minggu lalu ia masih bisa melihatnya dan sangat bahagia. Dan minggu ini Tuhan mengambilnya dengan sangat segera._

 _Mungkin Tuhan tau kalau Kyung Soo tidak akan mampu merawatnya..._

 _Tuhan tau kalau Jongin belum benar-benar siap jadi Ayah..._

 _Dan Tuhan juga berfikiran sama dengan ibunya..._

 _Lebih baik Kyung Soo kehilangan bayinya dari pada menyakiti Ayah yang mengurusinya sendirian selama lima belas tahun._

 _Kyung Soo turun dari ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia bisa berjalan meskipun pelan. Ibunya terus berusaha memapah lengannya agar Kyung Soo tidak jatuh. Ia memandangi ruang rawatnya sejenak, lalu keluar dan menyusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba langkah ibunya terhenti dan Kyung Soo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wanita itu memandang Kyung Soo dengan senyum._

" _Kyung Soo, kau bisa pulang sendiri? Nanti naik taksi saja, biar ibu bayar di rumah. Ibu duluan ya?" Kyung Soo mengerutkan dahinya._

 _Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya? Semula Kyung Soo tidak megerti sampai akhirnya ia melihat Jongin berada disana, bersandar di tembok rumah sakit. Kyung Soo nyaris bersorak karena Jongin datang. Laki-laki itu datang untuk menemuinya._

 _Ia berusaha melangkah dengan cepat meskipun masih kesulitan, Kyung Soo berusaha menyentuh tangan Jongin dan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah Jimat berwarna merah di salin dengan warna cantik berwarna senada. Di sela-selanya juga terdapat benang dengan gradasi warna hijau, mengingatkan Kyung Soo pada topi yang Jongin berikan di stasiun._

 _Ia memandangi Jongin, matanya merah. Jongin terlihat sangat lelah dan Kyung Soo segera di jalari rasa panas di tangannya saat ia menyentuh wajah Jongin. Jongin sakit?_

" _Kai, kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu panas begini?" Kata Kyung Soo dengan suara parau._

 _Jongin memandangnya, tangisnya tiba-tiba meledak dan ia memeluk Kyung Soo erat-erat. Di sela-sela tangisnya Jongin masih berusaha menerangkan semuanya dengan terbata-bata._

" _Aku berdo'a, dimana saja…hiks...ke gereja, kuil, masjid. Bahkan sepanjang waktu aku terus berdoa. Begitu dokter mengatakan…hiks...kau akan kehilangan calon bayimu. Aku mencari dimana Tuhan berada…aku mendatangi semuanya, aku pergi kemanapun tempat Tuhan itu berada...dan aku memohon agar kau dan anakku di selamatkan…bahkan aku rela menggantinya dengan nyawaku sendiri..." Dan tangis Jongin benar-benar tumpah ruah._

 _Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi dan Kyung Soo juga sama. Kyung Soo mencium aroma apek dari tubuh Jongin dan baru sadar kalau Jongin masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama  
dengan yang terakhir kali Kyung Soo lihat. Jadi selama ini dia berdo'a. Kyung Soo mengira kalau Jongin akan meninggalkannya, ia hampir saja berburuk sangka. _

_Butuh waktu lama hingga semuanya mereda. Jongin sudah menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan Kyung Soo. Laki-laki itu membawa Kyung Soo ke sebuah tempat. Sebuah sungai yang entah berada di lokasi mana dan memiliki tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Jongin memapah Kyung Soo untuk duduk di pinggir sungai. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah meninggalkan Kyung Soo beberapa saat dan kembali dengan membawa bunga-bunga yang di ambilnya dari semak-semak. Jongin mengajak Kyung Soo menghanyutkan bunga-bunga itu bersama-sama dan Kyung Soo menurut meskipun masih tidak mengerti._

" _Selamat jalan anakku! Besok terlahir kembali ya? Menjadi anak Papa, kita akan bermain bersama-sama. Papa menyayangimu, anakku!" Jongin berteriak dan suaranya menggema._

 _Kyung Soo akhirnya mengerti apa yang Jongin maksud dengan semua ini. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Kyung Soo melingkarkan telapak tangannya di sekeliling mulutnya dan ikut berteriak._

" _Iya, Terlahir kembali ya? Saat itu tiba nanti, Mama akan memasak masakan yang paling enak untukmu sayang," Jongin memandangnya dengan senyum._

 _Sakit mereka bisa lenyap meskipun sedikit. Beban itu sudah terangkat._

" _Anak kita akan pergi ke atas sana. Jadi tenanglah, Tuhan yang akan menjaganya. Dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang tersenyum di atas sana bersama Tuhan. Ia akan selalu melihat kita dari atas sana. Suatu saat, dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi anak kita. Dan saat itu harusnya kita bahagia bersama-sama," Kyung Soo mengangguk. Ia menyeka air matanya._

" _Kau tidak bilang kalau dirimu di keluarkan dari sekolah," Ekspresi Jongin tiba-tiba berubah. Ia bisa terlihat lebih santai._

" _Sepertinya aku hanya memberikan masalah untukmu,"_

" _Aku juga memberikan masalah untuk Kai," Jongin tertawa._

" _Besok ku jemput di rumah ya?"_

" _Kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Tadi tubuhmu sangat panas..."_

" _Besok pagi juga lebih baik. Aku ingin minta di hibur. Bersiap-siaplah besok, karena kau akan sangat lelah. Kita akan berkeliling Manhattan. Aku ingin memborong semua pakaian bayi yang bagus di pusat perbelanjaan untuk anak kedua kita,"_

 **~o0o~**

 _Hanya mimpi. Ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi. Hari itu Kyung Soo benar-benar menunggu Jongin untuk datang tapi Jongin tidak datang, hari selanjutnya juga, setelah-setelahnya juga. Jongin benar-benar menghilang dan tidak menemui Kyung Soo. Semula Kyung Soo mengira laki-laki itu sakit sampai akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Dan Kyung Soo harus menerima kata putus dari Jongin hanya dengan beberapa kata._

' _Lebih baik kita berakhir saja...'_

 _From : -Jongin-_

 _Selanjutnya nomor Jongin tidak bisa di hubungi lagi._

 _Sudah hampir dua minggu dan Kyung Soo selalu mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin. Jongin bahkan juga tidak datang ke kampusnya. Ia sedang cuti kuliah. Beberapa temannya mengatakan kalau Jongin sempat bekerja keras dan memberi tau kepada Kyung Soo dimana Jongin pernah bekerja. Pelayan restoran, penjaga toserba, bahkan kuli bangunan, pekerjaan apa saja yang bisa memberikannya uang dengan cepat._

 _Tapi Jongin tidak ada di semua tempat dan dia sudah sangat putus asa. Ibunya juga sudah mendesak Kyung Soo karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera tiba. Kyung Soo harus kembali bersekolah._

 _Kyung Soo tau Jongin mungkin kecewa padanya. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak bersikeras mempertahankan tasnya mungkin sekarang Jongin masih berada di sisinya. Jongin kecewa padanya dan saat itu dia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia ingin berpisah dan itu sudah membuat Kyung Soo putus asa._

 _Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Dalam beberapa hari Kyung Soo akan ke Seoul menemui ayahnya dan memohon untuk bisa bersekolah di Jepang agar bisa melupakan semuanya. Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan ayahnya hingga laki-laki itu setuju. Kyung Soo tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga Ayahnya yang baru dan dia akan berusaha untuk hidup sendiri. Karena itu menjauh adalah pilihannya. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin bertemu Jongin. Ia ingin melihat Jongin untuk yang terakhir kali dan memberi tahu Jongin kalau dirinya akan pindah ke Hokaido._

" _Tapi kau akan kecewa kalau melihat Jongin yang sekarang Soo~ya," Kata Kris._

 _Kyung Soo mendesah, ia benar-benar sudah putus asa karena Kris masih menolak memberi tahukan dimana Jongin berada. Mustahil Kris tidak tau apa-apa, dia dan Jongin sangat dekat. Ini hari wisudanya dan seharusnya juga hari wisuda Jongin seandainya tidak ada Kyung Soo dalam kehidupan laki-laki itu._

" _Beri tau aku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali," Kris mendesah. Ia memandangi Luhan sejenak._

" _Bawalah Kyung Soo ke flat Jongin. Kau tau tempatnya dimana kan?" Luhan mengangguk._

" _Aku akan mengantarmu Kyung Soo,"_

" _Beritahu saja. Kau juga harus menghadiri diklat Kris kan?" Kyung Soo menolak untuk di antar._

 _Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin merusak acara keluarga Wu karena anak tertua mereka sudah bergelar Master._

" _Kris sudah sangat sering wisuda. Aku tidak datang sekali-kali juga bukan masalah. Lagi pula acara seperti itu membosankan. Ayo!" Kyung Soo mengangguk._

 _Ia memandangi Kris Wu dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Saat itu ia bisa melihat pandangan tidak rela di wajah Kris meskipun laki-laki itu tersenyum. Kyung Soo berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi karena dirinya sama sekali tidak tau dimana selama ini Jongin tinggal._

 _Yang Kyung Soo tau, Jongin tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar dan dia memiliki satu lantai khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu juga dari cerita Luhan. Kyung Soo tidak pernah tau kalau Jongin punya cukup uang untuk itu. Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah menunjukkan beetapa kayanya dia._

" _Kau jadi pindah ke Jepang?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka menaiki sebuah lift._

" _Aku harus begitu. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk tetap kuliah di Korea. Hanya beberapa tahun kita berpisah dan aku akan kembali,"_

" _Kalau begitu nanti jangan lupa kirim e-mail, telpon dan…" Bunyi dentingan halus menghentikan ucapan Luhan. Ia memandangi Kyung Soo sejenak._

" _Kita sudah sampai. Kau siap untuk masuk?" Kyung Soo mengangguk._

 _Selanjutnya Luhan membuka pintu flat besar itu tanpa izin. Ternyata memang tidak di kunci. Sebuah pemandangan luar biasa Kyung Soo tangkap dengan kepalanya membuatnya terkesiap. Kim Jongin sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan. Ia kelihatannya sangat mabuk. Di ruangan yang sama juga banyak orang lain yang melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa melakukan hubungan seks tanpa perduli dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan beberapa sedang memakai obat-obatan._

" _Kai…" Kyung Soo berdesis._

 _Jongin memandangnya sejenak lalu Luhan segera menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo._

" _Ayo kita pulang. Sudah cukup kan? Aku dan Kris sudah melihat ini sebelumnya. Karena itulah Kris tidak ingin kau melihatnya. Jongin dan Kris sudah berkelahi karena ini," Kyung Soo menoleh kepada Luhan._

 _Akhirnya ia mengerti dengan tatapan Kris yang terakhir kali di lihatnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Jongin. Kenapa Jongin bisa begini? Sekecewa inikah Jongin kepadanya sampai dia melakukan hal ini? Atau ini memang aktivitas yang sering di lakukannya? Tidak, bila Kris sampai marah, artinya ini bukan aktivitas yang biasa Jongin lakukan sebelumnya._

" _Ayo Kyung Soo! Percuma kalau kau datang sekarang. Dia sedang tidak sadar," Kyung Soo nyaris melangkah._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dan membuat Kyung Soo terbaring di atas lantai. Kyung Soo merasakan mulutnya di bekap dengan sesuatu sehingga ia merasa sangat lemas. Tapi Kyung Soo masih bisa menoleh dan berharap Jongin menolongnya. Laki-laki itu terus menjelajahi tubuhnya, meremas payudaranya dengan keras dan Kyung Soo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jongin juga hanya memandanginya dan sesekali tertawa bersama gadis yang berada di sampingnya._

 _Luhan terus beteriak dan memukul. Itu cukup untuk membuat laki-laki yang menggerayangi Kyung Soo terganggu. Tapi laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Luhan dan membawa Kyung Soo pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Luhan masih berusaha menyusul dan ia terlambat saat laki-laki itu menendang kepalanya sebelum menghilang di dalam lift bersama Kyung Soo yang hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa berbuat apa-apa._

 **~o0o~**

 _Song Namjoon baru saja pulang dari liburannya di Italia. Ia mencari-cari Sbastian kakaknya dan menemukan sesuatu yang gila. Seorang gadis kecil di ikat dalam keadaan tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur. Mata ditutup dengan kain. Beberapa luka di tubuhnya menghasilkan darah yang menodai seprai putih. Namjoon juga bisa melihat beberapa buah kamera menyoroti gadis itu dan sebuah monitor komputer yang terhubung ke internet. Komentar-komentar gila bekas semalam masih ada dan Namjoon terperangah melihatnya._

' _Biarkan saja kaos kakinya, itu akan membuatnya lebih menggairahkan...ahhh...'_

' _Aku ingin melihat vaginanya dan rahimnya... '_

' _Cabik-cabik bajunya dengan pisau lagi... '_

' _Sayat lagi, lebih banyak darah... '_

 _Tiba-tiba ponsel Namjoon berdering, dari Sbastian kakaknya. Namjoon berusaha menenangkan diri dan menjawab telpon itu. Sbastian tidak boleh tau kalau Namjoon sudah menjelajahi kamarnya yang selama ini terlarang untuk di masuki. Ia merasa beruntung sekaligus sial karena datang beberapa jam lebih awal dari rencana karena harus mengetahui kelakukan kakaknya._

" _Hallo..."_

" _Kau sudah sampai dimana?"_

" _Aku masih di bandara" Namjoon berbohong._

" _Baguslah. Jangan dulu pulang ke rumah karena rumah masih sangat berantakan. Kau main-main saja dulu dan nanti ku jemput di rumah temanmu. Oke?"_

" _Baiklah,"_

 _Dan Sbastian menutup telponnya. Namjoon mengehela nafas dan baru mengetahui kalau kakaknya adalah stakler yang punya penyimpangan seks. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan menjual hobynya untuk mendapatkan uang dari orang yang sama dengannya. Namjoon berusaha mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Matanya memandangi  
wajah yang sangat lemah, gadis itu menangis, air mata mengalir di pipinya saat melihat Namjoon dan saat itu juga Namjoon tau kalau gadis itu masih dalam keadaan sadar meskipun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. _

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon menunggu lama. Gadis itu tidak menjawab ucapannya. Dan ia segera menduga kalau gadis itu mungkin sudah di cekoki obat. Namjoon mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu._

" _Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini,"_

 _Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat karena Namjoon memang berusaha bergerak secepat yang dirinya bisa. Ia mengemasi semua barang-barang yang mungkin saja milik Kyung Soo dan segera membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit dengan taksi. Namjoon harus menunggu lama sampai dokter menyatakan kalau Kyung Soo siap di temui._

" _Obatnya sangat tajam. Penculik yang kau katakan itu sudah sering di cari-cari oleh polisi dan mereka memang sering mengincar anak sekolah, setelah ini ada baiknya kau melaporkannya segera," Ujar dokter di depan pintu ruang rawat._

" _Aku sudah melaporkannya, tapi aku menemukan gadis itu di sebuah rumah kosong." Jawab Namjoon._

 _Ia berbohong. Walau bagaimanapun Namjoon tidak mungkin melaporkan kejahatan kakaknya. Biarkah ini semua hanya menjadi rahasianya sendiri._

" _Bagaimana dengan lukanya?" Tanya Namjoon._

" _Tidak ada yang serius, hanya beberapa sayatan di bagian perut dan dada. Untungnya tidak dalam. Mudah-mudahan tidak berbekas. Penculik itu sangat kejam menyayat-nyayat tubuh seorang gadis, sedangkan gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar dan bisa merasakan semuanya. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu juga benar-benar sudah di perkosa berkali-kali. Vaginanya juga luka karena benturan benda keras, sepertinya penculik itu melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang kita bayangkan. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat Shock, tapi sekarang sudah bisa di temui. Berhati-hatilah," Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk._

 _Ia lalu membuka pintu perlahan sambil menyilangkan tangannya sebagai antisipasi jika gadis itu melemparkan barang apa saja kearahnya. Ternyata tidak. Gadis itu hanya terbaring lemah dengan infus dan pipa oksigen di lubang hidungnya. Ia memandangi Namjoon masih dengan linangan air mata. Namjoon mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

" _Kyung...Soo...Do Kyung...Soo..." Jawab Kyung Soo parau._

" _Mau minum?" Kyung Soo menggeleng._

" _Terimakasih,"_

" _Hanya minum tidak perlu berterimakasih,"_

" _Terima kasih sudah menolongku," Namjoon memandangnya iba._

" _Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Kalau begitu semua hal seperti itu tidak perlu di ingat-ingat lagi. Lupakanlah Kyung Soo..." Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu kembali berbisik._

" _Aku ingin pulang,"_

" _Aku tau, tapi sebaiknya kau pulih dulu. Mudah-mudahan besok lebih baik. Tapi sebaiknya setelah ini kau pergi menjauh dari Manhattan, berubahlah menjadi orang lain dan jangan biarkan penculik itu mengenalimu. Stalkler biasanya setia mengincar satu orang yang di anggapnya..."_

" _Aku akan ke hokaido dua hari lagi. Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu," Kyung Soo memotong masih dengan suara lemahnya. Namjoon mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu beri tau aku nomor telpon rumah atau ponsel ibumu. Aku akan menghubunginya"_

" _Tuan, jangan katakan apa-apa pada ibuku tentang masalah ini. Katakan saja aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kau membantuku. Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja karena aku tidak mau  
membuatnya lebih khawatir," Namjoon mengangguk. _

" _Aku akan mengusahakan agar dokter bisa memberimu izin pulang besok. Tadi dia bilang tidak ada luka yang serius, kau hanya shock dan seharusnya kau bisa pulang besok. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku akan berjaga di luar pintu ruang rawatmu, jadi tidurlah dengan tenang,"_

 _Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk. Seorang wanita dengan setelan kerjanya menghampiri Namjoon dan langsung marah-marah. Namjoon memintanya diam dan menghargai Kyung Soo yang sedang sakit. Meskipun masih kesal wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya dan menoleh kepada Kyung Soo dengan pandangan sedih._

" _Kau juga korbannya?" Desisnya._

" _Laporkan dia ke polisi!"_

" _Mana bisa begitu." Namjoon memotong._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan terus membelanya? Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya tapi kau tidak percaya. Perlu berapa korban lagi agar kau sadar kalau kakakmu sakit jiwa?"_

 _Namjoon menggigit bibirnya. Ia memandangi wanita itu dengan perasaan bersalah dan hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat wanita itu mendekati Kyung Soo dan membelai kepalanya._

" _Aku Tiffany Hwang. Aku juga korban dari Sbastian," Katanya._

" _Apapun yang pernah di lakukannya kepadamu juga pernah di lakukannya kepadaku. Tapi aku beruntung karena saat itu aku sangat mencintainya dan semua penderitaanku ku anggap sebagai pengorbanan yang tak terlupakan. Tapi dirimu tentunya tidak begitu," Tiffany Hwang mendesah lalu membuka cangkir plastik berisi kopi panas yang sejak tadi di bawa-bawanya kemana-mana. Ia menjulurkannya kepada Kyung Soo dengan sebuah senyum yang ramah._

" _Saat aku mendapati diriku dalam keadaan sepertimu, kau tau apa yang terjadi? Namjoon memberiku kopi dan itu berhasil menenangkanku. Sekarang Namjoon memesan ini untuk di berikan kepadamu. Kau mau?" Kyung Soo memandang Namjoon dan Tiffany Hwang bergantian._

 _Sebuah aroma hangat merebak menyumbat hidungnya memberikan perasaan yang manis dan tenang. Ia memandangi Kopi itu sejenak lalu mengangguk._

" _Aku mau..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Pembaca yg baik tinggalin jejak kalian ya... ^^

Mungkin chap selanjutnya akan pendek, tidak papa ya...


	12. Chapter 13

Tittle : Love Latte

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS), Namjoon

~o0o~

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Flashbeck end..._**

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia putus asa mendengar cerita Luhan yang menggantung. Kyung Soo sudah mengalami hal buruk dan itu karena dirinya. Ia bisa menangkapnya dari cerita itu. Jongin akhirnya bisa mengingat saat dia terbangun pada keesokan harinya, Kris datang dan memukulinya sekali lagi. Saat itu Luhan berteriak dan mengatakan kalau Jongin jahat. Tapi Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu Jongin dalam waktu yang  
lama.

"Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Jongin. Luhan berdehem.

"Aku tidak banyak tau pada waktu itu, yang ku tau saat itu Kyung Soo mengalami kecelakaan dan Namjoon menolongnya. Setelah itu Kyung Soo memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu selain kepergiannya keluar negri. Kyung Soo juga melarangku memberi tahukan kepadamu kalau dia berangkat ke Jepang. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke Seoul sebagai orang yang baru dan pada saat itu barulah dia menghubungiku lagi semenjak keberangkatannya waktu itu. Makanya aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa kuliah di Seoul meskipun kampus kami berbeda. Sejak awal kedatanganku ke Seoul, Kyung Soo sudah sangat dekat dengan Namjoon. Aku kira selama ini mereka masih berhubungan. Dia banyak mengajarkan hal baru kepada Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo menerimanya dengan baik. Mereka sempat bertengkar sengit karena Sbastian tapi segera berbaikan lagi. Dan kau tau apa masalah yang pada akhirnya membuatku mengetahui semuanya? Malam itu Kyung Soo membawa Namjoon datang ke flat kami, mereka langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan ku kira mereka biasa melakukannya sebelumnya meskipun bukan di rumah. Tapi yang ku dengar hanya teriakan Kyung Soo. Saat itu aku berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar dan aku melihat Kyung Soo  
meringkuk ketakutan. Dia trauma, tidak bisa di sentuh oleh laki-laki manapun dan Namjoon juga baru mengetahuinya. Malam itu Namjoon benar benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena menuntut Kyung Soo untuk melakukan itu," Jongin memandangi foto yang ada di ponselnya sekali lagi.

Namjoon adalah laki-laki yang pernah di lihatnya di coffee shop tempat Kyung Soo bekerja saat pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu di Namdong-gu. Saat itu Kyung Soo tampak sangat bersedih, sekarang Jongin tau alasannya.

"Jadi karena itu dia dan Namjoon berpisah?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Namjoon masih terus berusaha untuk setia kepadanya. Masih mengajarkannya banyak hal dan semacamnyalah. Hingga di suatu saat Sbastian melihat Kyung Soo lagi. Ia tertarik pada Kyung Soo dan berniat mengulangi perbuatannya. Saat itu Namjoon benar-benar marah, dan memukuli Sbastian sampai laki-laki itu di rawat di rumah sakit. Kyung Soo akhirnya meminta Namjoon untuk menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa saja karena sepertinya, dia juga sudah merusak hidup Namjoon. Lalu laki-laki itu melarikan diri ke Italia dan baru muncul belakangan ini. Aku rasa kemunculannya juga karena Sbastian yang sudah sembuh dari lukanya yang parah. Mungkin Namjoon memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi sbastian agar dia bisa mengawasi laki-laki itu jika mencoba melecehkan Kyung Soo lagi,"

"Dia sangat mencintai Namjoon?"

"Semula ku fikir hanya ungkapan terima kasih, ia ingin membalas budi. Namjoon bukan hanya menyelamatkan hidupnya, laki-laki itu juga memberikan kebahagiaan yang sangat berlimpah, mengajarkannya segala macam hal, mempertemukan Kyung Soo dengan ibu kandungnya dan semua itu lewat kopi. Tapi sepertinya iya, Kyung Soo sudah jatuh cinta pada Namjoon dan menyesali diri karena tidak bisa melayani Namjoon dengan baik malam itu," Jongin mengangguk. Jadi karena itu Kyung Soo sangat mencintai Kopi?

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan. Jongin angkat bahu.

"Entahlah, aku sekarang sangat ingin menyeret bajingan itu ke polisi dan menuntutnya dengan hukuman yang seberat-beratnya. Seberapa jauh dia menyentuh Kyung Soo? Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Laki-laki itu sudah mati, Kau tidak lihat beritanya di Televisi? Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke neraka." Jongin mendengus entah karena putus asa atau karena bisa  
merasa lebih lega.

Semuanya karena salahnya. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalau dirinya pernah berteman dengan Sbastian, ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris lagi semenjak itu. Tanpa sadar perbuatannya sudah membuat Jongin kehilangan segalanya.

 ***KAISOO***

"Ini jus untukmu. Aku bawakan beberapa kaleng," Namjoon duduk di trotoar depan apartemen, sambil menyodorkan beberapa kaleng jus kepada Kyung Soo yang baru saja datang.

Tengah malam sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu dan jalanan memang benar-benar sepi tanpa tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia kecuali mereka berdua. Ini malam kedua Kyung Soo bertemu dengan Song Namjoon setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia menanti Namjoon setiap malam. Meskipun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, meskipun hanya untuk mendengar suaranya.

"Kemarin laki-laki itu bilang, dia tidak suka melihat kau minum bir. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membawa jus,"

"Terima kasih," Jawab Kyung Soo setelah Namjoon meletakkan beberapa kaleng jus itu di salah satu sisinya, tepat diantara dirinya dan Kyung Soo duduk sekarang dengan di terangi cahaya lampu jalan.

Mereka kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Duduk sambil menikmat beberapa kaleng minuman tanpa percakapan yang signifikan. Kyung Soo masih gamang, ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan pertemuan kali ini sebagai pertemuannya yang terakhir kali dengan Namjoon. Kyung Soo sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak bisa merelakannya. Perasaanya sama sekali tidak menginginkan raganya terpisah dari Namjoon.

Hampir dua tahun dia dan Namjoon tidak bertegur sapa. Dan pertemuan anehnya bersama Namjoon beberapa hari belakangan ini pelan-pelan sudah memberikan harapan baru baginya. Tapi setiap kali dirinya dan Namjoon saling berdekatan, Kyung Soo hanya bisa mengenang kejadian buruk saja.

"Umm, Joonnie..." Kyung Soo buka suara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harap…ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali," Namjoon tiba-tiba menatapnya penuh dengan tanya. Untuk beberapa lama waktu hanya di penuhi oleh desauan angin malam yang dingin.

"Kau tau, kan. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi bersamamu membuat aku teringat dengan masa lalu dan membuka luka lama. Maksudku, ini bukan salahmu. Jelas bukan karena kau sudah menolongku. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kalau…" Ucapan Kyung Soo terpotong.

"Jangan bicara lagi," Namjoon memotong perkataan Kyung Soo. Tangannya yang besar kemudian membelai kepala Kyung Soo lembut.

"Selama ini, aku merasa aku yang paling terluka. Tapi aku tau kau juga sakit. Perasaan egoisku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Tapi sekuat hati aku berusaha untuk mencari keberadaanmu dan bisa duduk disini bersamamu adalah perang besar yang terjadi  
dalam hatiku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa bisa bicara."

"Tapi…" Kyung Soo ingin berbicara, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri. Pemikiran buruk itu terus melintas. Kau ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Seharusnya aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama malam ini. Aku juga memikirkan kalau seharusnya malam ini akan jadi malam terakhirku untuk bisa  
melihatmu. Aku akan menyerahkan diri," Kedua alais Kyung Soo bertaut.

"Menyerahkan diri?"

"Sbastian...aku yang membunuhnya dan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa menyembunyikanya," Jujur Namjoon.

Kyung Soo terkesiap lalu menutup mulutnya. Namjoon membunuh Sbastian? Tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Namjoon sangat menyayangi Sbastian. Ia bahkan tidak menemui Kyung Soo lagi karena Sbastian. Lalu sekarang Namjoon menghabisi nyawa orang  
yang dikasihinya dengan sepenuh hati itu? Mereka bahkan masih terlihat akrab berbincang-bincang di bandara saat Kyung Soo menemui Tiffany Hwang di sana.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Sbastian, juga atas perlakuanku kepadamu meskipun aku tau maaf saja tidak cukup. Semua kejadian ini bahkan sudah banyak mengubah hidupmu. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau tidak melaporkan Sbastian kepolisi pada waktu itu." Namjoon kembali menenggak birnya dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Hiduplah baik-baik. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu di kehidupan yang  
berbeda," Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kau membunuh Sbastian..."

"Kurasa kau bisa menebak apa sebabnya..." potong Namjoon.

"Dia, orang yang selalu berusaha terlihat terhormat telah merusak wanita yang paling aku cintai. Memintaku meninggalkanmu dan berencana untuk mengulangi perbuatanya lagi kepadamu," Kyung Soo kembali terperangah. Namjoon tersenyum getir.

"Saat kau dan laki-laki itu bergandengan tangan dan melintasi kami berdua di bandara. Dia menertawaiku habis-habisan. Aku sempat terpengaruh tapi tidak lama. Dengan bekal ingatan itu dia mengajakku untuk membalasmu tentang perasaan sakit hati yang ku dapat karena kau menolakku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya dan kami bertengkar hebat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku membunuhnya dengan sengaja, bukan untuk membela diri atau apapun, aku sudah merencanakannya setiap kali dia mengutarakan maksud buruknya padaku," Kyung Soo menyentuh kepala Namjoon dengan telapak tanganya.

"Aku terkejut kau melakukan hal itu. Kau bisa menyesal nanti,"

"Aku rasa tidak akan pernah. Hal yang paling aku sesalkan adalah saat aku mengatakan kepadamu pada malam naas itu agar kita tidak bertemu lagi. Dan itu menggerogotiku selama dua tahun. Mengikutimu, melihat dari jauh seberapa besar penderitaanmu karena hal itu membuat penyesalanku semakin dalam. Aku sudah gila. Aku menggali rasa sakitku sendiri," Namjoon tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri yang dianggapnya begitu bodoh dan naif.

"Sekarang kau masuklah ke rumahmu. Aku sudah melanggar perjanjian dengan laki-laki itu untuk menjemputmu secara baik-baik di rumah. Dia pasti sangat marah kalau tau," Ucap Namjoon. Ia berusaha utuk tersenyum kepada Kyung Soo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Joonnie, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang tinggalkan aku, agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang lain pergi meninggalkan kita seperti yang terjadi padamu dulu," Masih berusaha tersenyum Namjoon melihat kapergian Kyung Soo yang meninggalkannya di trotoan depan arpatemen Kyung Soo tinggal. Inilah hidupnya, melepas wanita yang dicintainya untuk menebus dosa yang telah diperbuat saudaranya.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Review ne,, pembaca yg baik yg meninggalkan jejak ^^


	13. Chapter 14

Tittle : Love Latte

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS)

.

~o0o~

.

* * *

...

Kim Jongin sudah menanti cukup lama di sofa ruang tengah sambil beberapa kali memantau keadaan Kyung Soo lewat jendela. Malam ini ia lebih khawatir dari biasanya sehingga membuat dirinya tidak bisa lebih tenang meskipun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Kyung Soo lagi. Tapi ada debaran yang berbeda saat menanti Kyung Soo kembali kerumah, karena ia akan melihat Kyung Soo yang berbeda, Kyung Soo yang sedikit banyak sudah dia ketahui rahasianya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka setelah beberapa tuts password di tekan dan mengeluarkan suara halus. Kim Kyung Soo masuk kedalam flat lalu bersandar ke pintu sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang menahan desakan air matanya. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala membuat Kyung Soo kelihatan sangat terkejut dan memandangi Jongin yang berdiri di hadapanya. Sesegera mungkin ekspresinya berganti dengan keriangan yang di buat-buat. Kyung Soo akan berpura-pura seperti apapun, kali ini tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa pada Jongin. Karena Jongin sudah tau beberapa hal penting yang selalu di sembunyikan Kyung Soo dari semua orang di dunia ini.

Jongin sudah bisa membaca kalau di dalam mata hitam milik Kyung Soo bukan hanya berisi kebencian saja. Sinar ketakutan yang sempat tersirat selama ini pun terlihat semakin jelas. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya supaya Kyung Soo tidak terluka, ia bersedia melakukan apa saja.

"Kau membuatku terkejut. Aku kira sudah tidur," Kata Kyung Soo sambil mengelus dadanya, kamuflase yang brilian.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan hendak menyentuh Kyung Soo namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat dan malah mendorong pintu yang ada di belakang Kyung Soo dengan tak bertenaga.

"Sudah terkunci, tenang saja," Kata Kyung Soo sambil melepas high heelnya dan duduk di

sofa ruang tengah setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kulkas sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin berujar sambil duduk di sebelah Kyung Soo dengan agak kikuk.

Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang tidak bisa Jongin mengerti. Kyung Soo pasti merasa gelisah, ia memandang Jongin lurus-lurus seakan-akan mencari tau sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Tapi mata itu hanya akan terus bertanya kepada Kyung Soo tentang apa yang sedang di sembunyikanya di dasar hati yang paling dalam.

"Apa kau fikir aku minum lagi? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk jadi anak yang baik dan tidak menyentuh minuman keras lagi," Kyung Soo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Kim Jongin memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong, gadis itu menoleh dan memandang Jongin penuh tanya, tapi Kyung Soo juga tidak berani bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya bertanya apakah Jongin mau di buatkan kopi? Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyung Soo sudah kembali duduk bersisian dengan Jongin dan menyeruput kopi buatanya. Ia memandang Jongin yang tidak menyentuh kopi buatanya sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kopi buatan ku tidak enak? Aku bersumpah itu adalah kopi ternikmat yang pernah ku buat. Kau lihat? Aku masih menggunakan seragam, jadi keahlianku belum ku simpan," Katanya sambil membentangkan kedua tanganya. Tapi Kyung Soo segera mengkerut karena Jongin tidak memberi reaksi apaapa selain memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin menggendorkan dasi yang dari tadi masih di kenakanya. Ia belum mengganti pakaianya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakanya?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang Namjoon, juga kakaknya, tentang pederitaanmu karena aku," Kyung Soo tidak menjawab, tapi ia merasakan ketegangan gadis itu.

Tanganya tiba-tiba bergetar dan Kyung Soo membatalkan keinginanya untuk meminum kopinya sekali lagi. Gadis itu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali keatas meja lalu berusaha menggenggam tanganya yang lain untuk menyembunyikan keteganganya.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu," Katanya.

Kyung Soo berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Jongin segera menarik tangannya sehingga Ia duduk kembali di tempat semula. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Kyung Soo melarikan diri sebelum memberikan ketenangan kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa? Malam yang mana? Aku baik-baik saja," Suara Kyung Soo terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Tanganya yang berada dalam genggaman Jongin masih gemetaran. Kyung Soo tidak menariknya dan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sedang menyelidiki ku? Kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa,"

"Luhan tau kan? Dia sudah memberi tau. Jadi, berhentilah berpura-pura," Jongin berusaha menyerang.

Ia melihat Kyung Soo semakin gugup. Tapi gadis ini masih berusaha untuk kelihatan biasa meskipun semuanya sudah tampak dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak lapor polisi?"

"Aku…" Kyung Soo menyiapkan kata-katanya. Beberapa saat kemudian kata demi kata keluar dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar sangat lirih.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukanya,"

"Karena tidak ingin melukai Namjoon? Perasaanmu sangat bodoh," Kyung Soo menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan cuma itu. Ayahku, dia adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku tidak melakukanya. Saat itu terjadi, Ayahku sedang sakit keras. Bila kau lapor polisi Ayahku pasti akan segera tau. Aku cuma tidak ingin dia kecewa padaku. Semenjak aku kembali padanya, dia adalah orang yang paling bangga dengan keberadaan ku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa malu. Kalau Ayah tau ada banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, kalau dia tau aku sudah pernah mengandung, keguguran, kalau dia tau kalau tubuhku sudah menjadi konsumsi para netter yang sakit jiwa itu…aku tidak bisa berfikir apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku bisa gila karena ini…" Kedua tanganya terkepal erat. Ia terlihat semakin tertekan.

"Karena itu kau tidak kembali ke rumah Ayahmu setelah kejadian itu?" Jongin menatap Kyung Soo iba. Seharusnya saat itu Kyung Soo mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya mengadu.

"Karena itu juga kau menerima penawaran ku di kantor polisi karena takut Ayahmu tau kau bermasalah? Selama ini kau membiarkan Ayahmu menganggap kalau dirimu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan kau juga selalu ketakutan setiap kali ada kemungkinan jika Ayahmu melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," Kyung Soo berusaha meng-iyakan komentar Jongin dengan senyum kakunya. Ia menarik tanganya dari genggaman Jongin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak hamil lagi karena itu. Aku lega," Jongin terdesak.

Rasa frustasi mulai menjalarinya karena ia sudah melihat luka besar yang selama ini di sembunyikan Kyung Soo dari semua orang. Akhirnya Kyung Soo mau bercerita meskipun ia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Firasat Jongin benar kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan tindakan pelecehan seperti yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Berapa kali dia melakukannya malam itu?" Kyung Soo mendengus keras.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin berhasil memancingnya untuk membuka rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, di pipinya terlihat garis samar yang hitam searah dengan aliran air matanya yang membawa eyelinernya serta. Kyung Soo terlihat sangat kacau sekarang tapi ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik karena ada seorang lagi yang tau hal ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali dia melakukannya. Aku bersyukur dia bukanlah orang yang merenggut keperawananku. Karena jika itu yang terjadi, aku pasti sudah mencari cara untuk bunuh diri. Jika bukan karena Ayah, mati adalah pilihan paling baik. Aku tidak ingin Ayah bersedih jika aku memilih bunuh diri sebagai akhir hidupku,"

Lagi-lagi Jongin melihat wajah Kyung Soo tertunduk. kisah buruk itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya. Pasti sulit bagi Kyung Soo untuk melupakanya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, melihat Kyung Soo yang mematung di hadapanya membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan-tangan Kyung Soo yang dingin dan menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, lembut. Kyung Soo terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin lalu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kau…kau membuat ku takut," Kyung Soo bergumam pelan.

Ia menunduk semakin dalam dan tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Kyung Soo takut di sentuh, Jongin bisa merasakanya. Ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi dan dia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

"Aku akan menghapus semuanya. Cukup katakan padaku dimana dia pernah menyentuhmu. Aku akan membuatmu menganggap kalau kejadian itu tidak pernah ada," Kyung Soo menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Aku sangat takut," Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tau. Kau megharapkan Namjoon yang melakukanya," Suara Jongin yang pelan dan berat membuat Kyung Soo mengangkat wajah. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Jongin yang berwarna gelap. Matanya sudah benar-benar di butakan untuk malam ini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Kyung Soo hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan Jongin. Meskipun matanya sudah tertutup.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membayangkan kalau aku adalah dia," Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya setelah tubuhnya di peluk dengan hangat.

Kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Jangan menangis…jangan menangis…jangan…

Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah sekali lagi. Sebuah rasa yang megah menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang dirasakannya? Sedih atau kah bahagia? Yang ia tau, dirinya berusaha membendung perasaan takut yang hadir setiap kali Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya. Jongin sudah berhasil membuka semua pakaiannya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyung Soo benar-benar berteriak ketakutan karena semua perasaan megah yang dirasakannya diawal, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terror yang membuatnya teringat dengan apa yang sudah Sbastian lakukan kepadanya. Tapi Jongin terus memaksanya dan sama sekali tidak berhenti. Jongin memberikan kecupan demi kecupan pada tubuh Kyung Soo.

"Aaahhhh...eenghhh..." Tanpa sengaja Kyung Soo mendesah ditengah-tengah teriakannya.

Jongin memberi kehangatan dan menyalurkan hasratnya pada tubuh Kyung Soo sebagai tanda untuk menghapus trauma masa lalu Kyung Soo. Lama mereka begumal dalam suasana yang panas dan penuh gairah Jongin. Jongin memeluk Kyung Soo yang menggigil saat ia merasa terpuaskan di klimaks yang pertama. Kyung Soo sangat ketakutan, tubunya gemetaran dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jongin dari dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menyebut nama Sbastian dan mencaci makinya.

"Kyung Soo! Buka matamu!" Jongin membentak keras.

"Buka matamu! Lihat kalau yang bersamamu adalah aku. Bukan Sbastian!" Kyung Soo membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Ia benar benar ketakutan dan tidak membiarkan Jongin menyentuhnya sekali lagi saat laki-laki itu hendak memeluknya.

"Pergi..lah" Desisnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

.

.

TBC

 **Aku tunggu Review kalian lagi ne,, ^^**

Gomapta untuk yg sudah review dan setia support saya :*

Kalo banyak review di chap ini chap selanjutnya aku panjangin

Mumuachhh deh...

Please REVIEW kalian...

.

.

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 15

Tittle : Love Latte

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS)

.

~o0o~

.

Annyeong chingudeul !

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas respon kalian di FFN ku selama ini. Sejujurnya aku bukan EXO L tapi ELF. Walo bukan bagian dari fandom kalian tapi aku menyukai Kaisoo couple. Gak hanya itu si, Chansoo, Hunso, dan Susoo juga suka. Tapi lebih suka moment Chansoo diatas panggung. Semoga walo beda fandom, kita bisa berteman baik. NO BASH, NO FANWAR. OK ! FIGTHING untuk semuanya.

* * *

...

Kembali Kyung Soo membuka mata di pagi hari dengan perasaan galau. Ia memandangi pintu kamarnya berkali-kali karena takut jika harus bertemu Jongin pagi ini. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang paling menakutkan saat ini. Jongin memaksa, sama seperti yang Sbastian lakukan dan sekarang baginya Jongin sudah menjadi pengganti Sbastian sebagai terror baginya. Apakah Kyung Soo sanggup melihat wajah Jongin hari ini? Atau dirinya akan sama tertunduknya seperti setiap kali Kyung Soo bertemu dengan Sbastian? Jongin memilih waktu dan cara yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Di saat Kyung Soo mulai merasa nyaman dengannya, laki-laki itu merampas rasa nyamannya hingga tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Kyung Soo tau kalau poselnya sedang tidak bersamanya di kamar karena semua barang-barangnya tertinggal di ruang tengah setelah kejadian tadi malam. Dan sekarang dirinya harus mendengarkan dering yang berkali-kali itu tanpa berani keluar kamar untuk sekedar mengambil dan menjawabnya.

Kyung Soo perlahan turun dari ranjangnya lalu memandangi dirinya di cermin. Semalam dirinya segera menggunakan pakaian yang baru yang di harapkannya tidak mengundang hasrat Jongin kepadanya karena Jongin selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya setiap kali ia mengenakan seragam baristanya. Ia menghela nafas berat, bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ponsel itu? Bagaimana bila ada pesan penting? Atau telpon dari Ayahnya? Ayahnya akan khawatir bila ia tidak menjawab telpon lebih dari tiga kali. Ponsel berbunyi sekali lagi, Kyung Soo tau itu adalah bunyi pesan masuk. Mungkin penelpon sudah bosan menghubungi Kyung Soo karena tidak kunjung di angkat juga. Kyung Soo menggigit ujung kukunya, bagaimana bila ada Jongin di luar? Keluarlah Kyung Soo, bagaimana bila Ayahmu yang menelpon. Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ponselnya dan bila Jongin mengganggu, Kyung Soo akan pergi. Dia memang harus pergi karena mustahil setelah kejadian semalam dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan tenang kepada Jongin.

Perlahan Kyung Soo membuka pintu dan memandang ke sekeliling. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat lega karena Jongin pasti sudah tidak ada di rumah. Seharusnya Jongin bekerja dan mana mungkin sesiang ini dia berada di rumah. Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Hari ini dirinya akan pergi dengan aman dan tenang, terserah mengenai apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Jongin melihatnya lagi.

Tas, seragam kerja, bahkan pakaian dalamnya masih berserakan di sekitar sofa ruang tengah. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam, dan Kyung Soo hampir meledak. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tas dan menyingkir kedapur, dia tidak akan sanggup melihat ruang tengah untuk sementara waktu.

Bel berbunyi. Ada seseorang di depan pintu flat dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Kyung Soo ketakutan. Jongin datang? Dia pulang lebih cepat? Kyung Soo menggeleng kuat. Jika Jongin yang pulang, dia tidak perlu menekan bel karena Jongin pasti tau password rumahnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan Kyung Soo mendekati pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Seorang wanita tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki berusia tiga tahun. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan kelihatan sangat ramah. Kyung Soo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau. Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sebelum berkata-kata.

"Selamat siang. Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini anakku, Kim Minho," Kim? Kyung Soo membatin. Apa hubungan mereka berdua dengan Kim Jongin? Bocah ini anaknya? Jadi wanita itu adalah istrinya…

Kyung Soo menelan ludah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Apakah harus berbohong mengatakan kalau mereka salah alamat? Jika wanita itu memang istrinya pasti tidak sedang salah alamat. Kyung Soo memandang tas jinjing dan sebuah kantong kertas  
berwarna biru muda yang di bawa Baekhyun, ia segera mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan bantuan sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kau Kyung Soo? Pengasuh untuk anak ku? Jongin sudah mengatakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi saat itu aku sedang berada di rumah ibu ku. Tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah ada di…" Baekhyun berhenti berkata-kata saat melihat pakaian wanita yang berserakan di ruang tengah.

Kyung Soo terkesiap. Ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena Baekhyun harus melihat itu. Tapi Byun Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya dan meminta Kyung Soo membawa kantong kertas yang ada padanya di bawa ke dapur karena ia akan segera memasak makan siang. Dengan perasaan rupa-rupa Kyung Soo melakukan semua permintaan Baekhyun. Setelah itu dirinya berusaha membereskan semua hal yang tidak sepantasnya di lihat di ruang tengah.

Byun Baekhyun adalah Nyonya Kim, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak marah melihat itu tadi? Tiba-tiba saja Kyung Soo di lingkupi perasaan sedih, Jongin ternyata bukan miliknya lagi. Ada sebulir air mata menetes begitu saja saat menyadari kalau dirinya bukan lagi Nyonya Kim seperti dulu. Tapi Kyung Soo segera menyeka air matanya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang berada di dapur, dia tidak akan membiarkan kesedihannya semakin berlarut larut. Wanita itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan sayur-sayuran dan beberapa batang roti. Sedangkan Kim Minho duduk di atas meja makan sambil memandangi ibunya memotong-motong brokoli untuk di rebus.

"Nyonya Kim?" Kyung Soo mencoba meyakinkan prasangkanya, tapi dirinya sedang berusaha keras untuk menyamarkan intonasi penuh tanya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Panggil Baekhyun saja," Katanya.

Jadi benar? Bisiknya. Kyung Soo nyaris terkulai lemas, tapi senyuman Baekhyun lagi-lagi mampu membuatnya bertahan.

"Kyung Soo, kau masih punya waktu berapa lama untuk praktik?"

"Masih dua bulan kedepan," Kyung Soo mulai bergerak dan berusaha membantu sebisanya. Baekhyun terlihat senang karena gadis itu berusaha membantu kerepotannya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menjadikan Minho sebagai bahan riset?"

"Jika anda tidak keberatan…"

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang kau boleh memperhatikanku, ini menu makan siang yang biasa Minho makan. Untuk sarapan Minho hanya minum susu dan makan sereal. Tapi kalau malam makannya sedikit lebih banyak," Kyung Soo mengangguk.

Dia akan jadi pengasuh yang sebenarnya dari anak suaminya dengan wanita lain? Menyedihkan sekali. Dirinya bahkan belum bercerai dengan Jongin, tapi pernikahan mereka sama sekali tidak tercatat dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seandainya tercatatpun Kyung Soo tidak akan tega untuk melakukan apa-apa terhadap orang-orang yang sekarang sedang bersamanya dan kelihatannya sangat bahagia.

"Kyung Soo, kau tidak ingat padaku?" Kyung Soo memandangi Baekhyun lebih lekat.

Jadi ia pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya? Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Kyung Soo hanya mengingat semua kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya dan melupakan semua kejadian indah kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Jongin.

"Maaf Nyonya, aku tidak punya ingatan yang bagus,"

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kita pernah bertemu di Kedai kakakku, Yixing di sebelah caffee mu di Namdong-gu." Kyung Soo mengangguk lagi.

"Usiamu berapa? Kau dan Jongin punya hubungan apa?" Kali ini Kyung Soo mulai merasa kehilangan ketenangan. Apa yang harus di katakannya? Ia dan Jongin…

"Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kalian pernah menikah. Sudah bercerai? Melihat ruang tengah tadi sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu semalam,"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya..." Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Saya tidak bermaksud menggoda suami anda, sama sekali tidak. Anda boleh melakukan apa saja kepada saya…"

"Hei," Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyung Soo.

"Kau mengenal suamiku? Sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Dia sedang mempersiapan banyak hal sekarang dan aku terkejut saat kau mengatakan tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Percayalah aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena laki-laki itu memang suka menggoda wanita manapun yang di temuinya," Byun Baekhyun tertawa, ia benar-benar sudah membuat Kyung Soo merasa keheranan.

"Kau menyangka kalau aku adalah istri Jongin? Apa menurutmu Minho mirip dengannya?" Kyung Soo menoleh kepada bocah berusia tiga tahun yang terus memandangi ibunya. Kim Minho memiliki kemiripan dengan Jongin, tapi sangat sedikit. Lalu kenapa? Sangat banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan orang Tuanya.

"Ku ralat," Baekhyun bersuara lagi.

"Jongin adalah pamannya, bisa jadi ada kemiripan di antara mereka. Maksudku, Kyung Soo. Aku memang nyonya Kim, tapi bukan istri Kim Jongin. Aku adalah istri Kim Chanyeol jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah sedang melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Bukan urusan ku jika memang sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian semalam. Yang ku tau, aku menemukan pengasuh Minho selama kami di Seoul," Benarkah? Kyung Soo merasa kalau sebuah beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya. Tapi meskipun begitu bagaimana bisa dia mengasuh Minho dan terus bertemu dengan Jongin? Mungkin dia harus mengundurkan diri.

"Nyonya, Apa aku akan mengurus Tuan muda disini? Karena ku fikir…"

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Baekhyun. Usiaku mungkin jauh di atasmu dan memanggil nyonya membuatku semakin merasa tua. Memangnya kenapa? Tadi Jongin menelponku dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang sakit, makanya aku kemari. Tapi jika kau sudah sehat aku akan membawamu ke rumah ibuku. Kau akan mengurus Minho selama seminggu di sana dan setelah itu, jika tidak keberatan aku dan suamiku ada urusan bisnis yang mengharuskan kami untuk naik kapal. Kapal itu akan langsung menuju Jepang, jadi Minho tidak mungkin di tinggal. Aku akan sedikit merepotkanmu, kau mau ikut kami ke Jepang? Semua surat-surat akan di urus suamiku dan ku pastikan kalau dirimu akan kembali ke Seoul sebelum masa praktikmu berakhir. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Ponsel Kyung Soo berbunyi lagi. Ada satu pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesannya setelah mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Baekhyun. Pesan dari Jongin.

 _Kau sangat marah padaku? Kau tidak mengangkat telpon, tidak juga membalas pesanku._

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Italia sekarang. Dan seharusnya tadi pagi aku mengantarkanmu ke rumah kakak iparku. Dia sudah datang?_

(Sender: Jongin xxx)

Kyung Soo memeriksa pesan yang sebelumya dan sebelumnya lagi. Jongin sudah mengirim pesan sejak jam delapan pagi lebih dari lima buah pesan dan hampir semuanya berisi permintaan maaf. Dia juga mengatakan kalau Dirinya mungkin akan sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa menemui Kyung Soo jika Kyung Soo mengikuti jadwal keluarga Kim Chanyeol di banyak tempat. Kyung Soo menghela nafas. Tidak bertemu Jongin saat ini lebih baik. Ia memandangi pesan Jongin yang pertama pagi ini.

 _Kyung Soo, kau sudah bangun?_

 _Aku takut pulang, takut melihat wajahmu Yang memandang ku penuh kebencian seperti tadi malam._

 _Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sama sekali bukan maksudku untuk memaksa.  
Aku hanya marah karena menyadari ada orang lain yang menyentuh tubuhmu. Maaf  
karena melampiaskan semuanya kepadamu Malam tadi _

(Sender: Jongin xxx)

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai...pendek yah? Hihihi...

Okok, besok insyalloh panjang ^_^

Geure, ku tunggu REVIEW kalian ne, kalo banyak review di chap ini chap besok akan panjang...

Big gomapta for yixingcom, humaira9394, loovyjojong, Kim YeHyun, MbemXiumin, Guest , kaisooship, open88, cute, Rly. , , kaisss untuk review kalian. Aku sayang kalian para EXO L dan reviewers lainnya.

Mungkin saya akan update kilat karena besok-besok saya akan sibuk dan mungkin akan tidak sering update. Gwechanna ne chingudeul...?

#KissKalian :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**


	15. Chapter 16

Tittle : Love Latte

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS), Baekhyun (GS), Chanyeol

.

~o0o~

.

Warning ! Typos, NO BASH ! REVIEW OK !

* * *

Seminggu lebih dan Do Kyung Soo benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Jongin sekalipun. Kesibukan karena mengurusi Minho sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan Jongin. Kyung Soo terus bertanya kepada hatinya, apa dia jatuh cinta lagi kepada Kim Jongin? Dia mencintai Namjoon kan? Tapi tidak sekalipun Kyung Soo memikirkan Namjoon lagi semenjak malam itu. Hanya Kim Jongin dan tidak ada orang lain. Sebenarnya selama mengurusi Minho, Kyung Soo merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar di permudah.

Ternyata keluarga Baekhyun juga berkumpul di Yeongdeungpo-gu, sehingga memungkinkan Kyung Soo untuk membawa Minho ke rumah Ayahnya yang juga berada di wilayah yang sama. Sesekali Ayahnya juga bermain dengan Minho dan itu membuat Kyung Soo dan ibunya saling pandang saat Ayahnya meminta Kyung Soo untuk segera memberinya cucu. Ibu tirinya masih merahasiakan semuanya dari Ayahnya hingga sekarang dan Kyung Soo sangat berhutang budi pada wanita itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana atas permintaan ayahnya.

Besok dirinya dan keluarga Kim Chanyeol akan naik kapal. Baekhyun memberikan Kyung Soo libur seharian penuh dan kesempatan itu di gunakannya untuk beristirahat di rumah Ayahnya. Membersihkan rumah, memasak untuk makan siang dan makan malam sekaligus sudah di lakukannya dengan baik.

Sekarang yang harus di lakukannya adalah packing. Kyung Soo sempat termenung memikirkan berapa banyak barang yang harus di bawa. Berapa lama ia akan berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi Minho? Yang pasti Kyung Soo tidak boleh melewatkan laptop karena dirinya tetap harus membuat laporan. Kyung Soo memilih beberapa pakaian sederhananya untuk di bawa. Sebuah koper yang berukuran sedang sekarang penuh dan siap di bawa besok pagi. Ia merasa tidak perlu membawa banyak barang karena itu hanya akan merepotkannya nanti.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyung Soo mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan ia melihat ibu tirinya datang sambil membawakan semug susu vanilla hangat untuknya. Dengan senyum Kyung Soo menyambutnya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi besok?" Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, udara di kapal pesiar pasti sangat dingin. Bawalah beberapa jaket,"

"Iya, aku sudah melakukannya,"

"Cepat kembali ya? Ibu bisa pusing mendengar Ayahmu menyebut-nyebut namamu setiap menit. Dia pasti sangat khawatir. Sejak tadi dia sudah menunjukkan ke khawatirannya, untungnya sekarang dia dan Sehun sedang pergi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu terganggu dengan ke khawatirannya itu," Cangkir mug yang hangat membuat Kyung Soo melingkupi kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan luar mug. Ia memandangi keramik putih yang isinya tinggal setengah itu lalu mendesah.

"Ibu, aku bertemu dengan Jongin..." Lirih Kyung Soo. Wanita itu memandang Kyung Soo heran.

"Jongin? Kim Jongin? Kapan?"

"Sudah lama sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku saat itu tidak ingin membahasnya. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya kepadamu bu..."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Ah, tidak! Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya?"

"Keadaannya sepertinya sangat baik. Keadaanku…" Kyung Soo menggantung ucapannya dan mengangkat bahunya.

Ia merasa risih saat bertemu dengan Jongin untuk pertama kali, lalu Jongin sempat membuatnya merasa nyaman beberapa waktu. Malah pada saat itu Kyung Soo sempat berfikir untuk tinggal bersama Jongin, tapi setelah malam itu dia sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Kyung Soo bahkan tidak mengangkat telpon Jongin, tidak membalas pesannya, bahkan tidak mau menerima telpon saat Jongin meminta Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya demi berbicara kepada Kyung Soo.

Beberapa kali Jongin mengirimkan pesan yang berisi kecaman dan amarah, dan yang terakhir Jongin mengatakan dirinya tidak akan menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan kepada Kyung Soo lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Dia tidak berbuat buruk kan?" Seandainya aku tau itu buruk atau tidak. Kyung Soo membatin. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau masih menyimpan hati untuknya? Ibu tau dan bisa merasakannya. Jika dia memang satu-satunya yang terbaik kau boleh menikah dengannya. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya  
setelah lewat delapa tahun,"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Jadi akupun tidak akan berharap banyak,"

"Seandainya hanya ada Ibu dan Sehun, seandainya Ayahmu tidak punya penyakit jantung, semuanya mungkin akan lebih baik. Ibu tidak perlu memisahkan kalian. Ibu sangat bersimpati pada sikapnya yang datang hampir setiap malam meskipun saat itu ibu menolaknya dengan keras. Ibu juga sedih saat melihat dia menangis di rumah sakit waktu mengetahui kalau janinmu sudah tidak bernyawa. Maafkan ibu, Kyung Soo. Semuanya salah ibu,"

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Suara yang lebih berat menyeruak di balik pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

Kyung Soo dan ibunya memandangi Tuan Do Jong Woon yang terpaku menatapi putri dan istrinya bergantian.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, siapa Jongin? Janinmu tidak bernyawa maksudnya…" Laki-laki itu memperbesar bola matanya.

"Kyung Sooie, kau pernah mengandung?" Tanya Kepala keluarga Do itu.

Kyung Soo dan ibunya hanya mematung diam. Bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau harus berbohong.

 ****KAISOO****

Angin berhembus kencang di haluan kapal pesiar yang mewah. Sudah dua hari Kyung Soo meninggalkan rumah setelah perdebatan sengit dengan Ayahnya tempo hari. Ayahnya pada akhirnya tetap mengetahui segalanya meskipun semua masalah itu terus berusaha di sembunyikan darinya. Ibu tirinya menjadi korban amukan Ayahnya yang lebih besar lagi karena itu dan saat itu Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Semua tentang Jongin sedikit banyak membuat ayah merasa lega karena laki-laki itu tidak lepas tangan begitu saja. Tapi ayahnya sangat marah saat mengetahui kalau mereka sempat berencana menyingkirkan dan menyembunyikan kandungan Kyung Soo. Meskipun melalui perdebatan yang parah, Kyung Soo merasa lebih lega. Ayah tidak terserang penyakitnya, hanya sedikit shock yang membuatnya demam seharian dan tadi ibunya menelpon kalau ayahnya sudah sembuh.

Do Kyung Soo memeluk Minho semakin erat. Anak itu belakangan ini semakin dekat dengannya. Tadi Minho mengeluh kepanasan di dalam kamarnya dan sekarang Kyung Soo harus memastikan kalau Minho tidak kedinginan karena tertidur di haluan dengan angin yang cukup kencang. Kyung Soo menggendong Minho dan ingin membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepanjang koridor menuju kamarnya, Kyung Soo terus berdendang agar Minho bisa tenang. Tapi Minho menggeliat dan menangis begitu menyadari kalau hawa di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi lebih Hangat. Park Baekhyun dari kejauhan menyongsong dengan gerakan cepat dan segera mengambil alih anaknya lalu berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minho yang sangat kecil.

"Dia hanya rewel saja. Seharian ini Minho susah tidur," Kata Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menenangkan Kyung Soo yang memperlihatkan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Nanti malam aku butuh bantuanmu. Ada pesta besar disini, jadi aku meminta kau menjaga Minho," Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Saya akan menjaganya di kamar,"

"Di kamar? Tidak...tidak. Ayahnya ingin Minho ikut ke pesta. Dia sangat bangga kepada anak laki-lakinya dan berharap bisa memperkenalkan Minho kepada teman-temannya. Jadi ku harap kau bisa ikut ke pesta,"

Pesta? Kyung Soo tidak membawa satu pakaianpun yang pantas untuk di bawa ke pesta. Yang ada di dalam kopernya hanya kaos, kemeja dan jeans. Pantaskah bila ia menggunakan itu di pesta nanti? Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya tapi itu sama saja dengan tidak menghormati orang-orang yang mungkin memberikan penampilan terbaiknya nanti malam. Kyung Soo mendesah.

"Boleh saya menggunakan jeans Nyonya? Saya hanya punya jeans…"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Soal itu, kau ikut denganku saja," Park Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan kode kepada Kyung Soo untuk mengikutinya.

Kyung Soo tau kalau Baekhyun sedang membawanya ke kamarnya di sudut lain kapal. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu tidur bersama suaminya dan Kyung Soo bersama Minho di kamar yang lokasinya berjarak cukup jauh. Untungnya selama ini Minho tidak pernah berteriak-teriak sehingga harus membuat penumpang kapal yang lain kewalahan.

Kamar Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kamar yang di tinggali Kyung Soo selama di kapal ini, semuanya sama persis seperti duplikat. Baekhyun bahkan memindahkan pakaiannya ke lemari sebagai tanda kalau dia akan tinggal lama di kapal ini.

Ia membuka lemari pakaian lebar-lebar dan mempersembahkan kepada Kyung Soo beberapa pakaian pestanya. Kyung Soo benar-benar terperangah. Bukan sebuah pakaian yang mewah, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Park Baekhyun memilih warna- warna yang tak lazim untuk gaunnya, tidak ada warna hitam seperti yang di harapkan Kyung Soo.

"Kau bisa mengenakan ini," Kata Baekhyun.

"Ukuran tubuh kita tidak berbeda jauh, aku hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi kau pakai yang rok pendek saja. Itu juga untuk memudahkan pekerjaanmu kalau nanti harus mengejar-ngejar Minho yang nakal. Kau punya sepatu?" Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Kalau sepatu, aku punya..."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Kecepeten kah updatenya?

Iya, soalnya mau cepet-cepet selesein ni ff biar besok-besok gak jd tanggungan karena akan sangat sibuk besok.

Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW ne...

Pembaca yang baik yg meninggalkan jejak serta masukan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**


	16. Chapter 17

**Tittle : Love Latte**

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS), Baekhyun (GS), Chanyeol, Minho

.

 **~o0o~**

.

Warning ! Typos, NO BASH ! REVIEW OK ! Yg gak Review gak sayang KAISOO .

* * *

Sebuah gaun Shippo berintonasi lembut membalut tubuh Kyung Soo. Selera Kim Chanyeol atas karya istrinya membuat laki-laki itu memuji Kyung Soo semalaman dan mendapat cubitan cemburu dari istrinya. Jika Byun Baekhyun yang menggunakan, mungkin gaun itu akan lebih pendek karena Baekhyun adalah sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Kyung Soo bagaikan dewi. Tapi di tubuh Kyung Soo, gaun itu menutupi sebagian betisnya dengan chiffon yang selalu bergoyang ringan setiap kali dia bergerak. Kyung Soo menggunakan sepatu coklat yang biasa di gunakannya ke Coffee shop. Untungnya tidak ber-hak terlalu tinggi sehingga ia masih bisa mengikuti gerak Minho yang entah mengapa malam ini tidak mau diam. Selebihnya Kyung Soo benar-benar polos, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah anting perak untuk menghiasi telinganya karena gaun yang bergantung di lehernya sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengenakan kalung meskipun lehernya berpotongan rendah.

Berkali-kali pandangan mata orang-orang tertuju padanya. Kyung Soo adalah satu-satunya yang berbinar-binar karena ia satu satunya wanita yang menggunakan gaun berwarna terang dan sangat lembut. Selebihnya, semua orang mengenakan gaun berwarna sama, hitam, merah, silver dan beberapa orang memakai warna ungu dan hijau. Byun Baekhyun memilih warna hijau zaitun sehingga membuat kulitnya terlihat sangat cerah. Dan gaun Shippo yang Kyung Soo kenakan juga memiliki efek yang sama. Semuanya karena Baekhyun, ia memilihkan gaun yang akan Kyung Soo kenakan, bahkan sampai menginspeksi seperti apa sepatu yang Kyung Soo kenakan dan menyamakannya dengan warna cat kuku Kyung Soo saat ini. Dia memaksa Kyung Soo berdandan semaksimal mungkin. Meskipun begitu, adanya Minho di pangkuannya membuat tidak seorang laki-lakipun yang berani mengajak Kyung Soo berdansa dan ia patut bersyukur karena itu.

Do Kyung Soo hanya memandangi pasangan paling serasi di dunia, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Chanyeol yang sedang asik bertengkar di lantai dansa. Byun Baekhyun sangat superior dan Kim Chanyeol selalu punya cara untuk membantah. Mereka mungkin bertemu karena pertengkaran sebelum akhirnya jatuh cinta. Itu terlihat dari semua interaksi mereka selama ini. Dan setiap kali mereka bersikap seperti itu, keduanya berhasil menghibur Kyung Soo dan membuatnya berusaha menahan tawa seperti kali ini. Tiba-tiba Minho menggeliat turun dan berlari mendekati ibunya. Dalam sekejap anak itu sudah berada di atas leher ayahnya dan bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya. Kyung Soo menjadi sangat iri, seandainya ia dan Jongin bisa seperti itu… Astaga kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan Jongin lagi? Kyung Soo membatin.. ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan Jongin. Yang harus di lakukannya adalah menolak semua permintaan dansa yang di tujukan kepadanya. Kyung Soo benar-benar merasa risih setiap kali ada tangan-tangan terjulur untuknya. Ia berharap Minho segera kembali meskipun sepertinya mulai mustahil. Keluarga itu bahkan sudah meghilang entah kemana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa..." Kyung Soo menolak lagi. Ia sempat memandang laki-laki yang membungkukkan badan di depannya sekilas.

"Tapi Nona, permohonan ini tidak bisa di tolak,"

"Aku tidak bisa menari. Aku sedang sakit…" Kyung Soo menghentikan ucapannya.

Ia memandang seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya sambil terperangah. Kim Jongin. Sekali lagi Kyung Soo memandang laki-laki yang tadi menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kyung Soo. Jongkook, orang itu…

"Aku mengutus Jongkook untuk memintamu berdansa denganku dan kau menolak? Dengan susah payah aku menyusul kemari, kau fikir mudah mencapai sebuah kapal yang ada di tengah lautan? Dengan yacth?" Kyung Soo segera menundukkan wajahnya. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin berdansa dengan Jongin.

"Aku sedang menunggu Minho,"

"Dan jadi orang bodoh disini? Mereka sudah kembali ke kamarnya," Jongin meraih tangan Kyung Soo yang berada di pangkuan gadis itu dan berusaha menariknya.

"Ikut aku, kita bicara…"

"Bicara disini saja," Kyung Soo menggeliat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan berhasil. Jongin berpindah ke lengannya sehingga Kyung Soo meringis.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak suka di paksa. Kau membuatku takut," Jongin tidak perduli.

Dia benar-benar menyeret Kyung Soo keluar dari ruangan itu menyusuri koridor menuju tempat yang Kyung Soo kenal. Kamarnya dan Minho. Ia harus terkejut saat Jongin memiliki kuncinya dan mendapatkannya dari Jongkook. Sesaat kemudian Jongin memerintahkan Jongkook menunggu di luar sebelum menutup pintu. Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini. Kyung Soo terpaku saat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak Kyung Soo sukai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau malam ini kau berubah menjadi wanita idaman Chanyeol," Jongin berdesis.

"Ini bukan mau ku, Baekhyun memaksa ku…" Kyung Soo terdiam sejenak lalu menantang wajah Jongin yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Kalian merencanakannya?" Jongin tersenyum.

Meskipun berbeda warna, Kyung Soo harusnya sadar kalau gaun yang di kenakannya sama persis dengan gaun merah yang Kyung Soo kenakan saat mereka menikah. Sengaja? Iya. Jongin merencanakannya semenjak Kyung Soo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya," Jawab Jongin.

"Aku bahkan siap membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menatapmu dengan pandangan binatang mereka. Aku membuat para Netter yang menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai objek hobi aneh mereka delapan tahun yang lalu melupakan semuanya. Aku membuat mereka semua menjauh dari dunia ini,"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa sih?" Kyung Soo bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka saat istriku di gunakan sebagai bahan untuk memanjakan pandangan laki-laki lain. Sekarang aku sudah menghapusnya dari dunia ini, aku tinggal menghapusnya dari  
ingatanmu," Kyung Soo memijat dahinya sejenak.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau akan percaya bila aku katakan kalau mereka semua sudah mati? Mereka semua sudah musnah dari pandanganmu dan sekarang biarkan aku membantumu melupakan semuanya,"

"Kau ingin memaksaku lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa..."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau," Potong Kyung Soo tegas.

Ia kemudian berusaha mendekati pintu. Tapi Jongin berhasil membuka simpul di lehernya sehingga membuat gaun Kyung Soo nyaris melorot ke bawah. Untungnya Kyung Soo berhasil menahannya secara spontan dan berusaha mengikatnya kembali dengan ikatan yang lebih solid. Kyung Soo masih berusaha tidak memandang wajah Jongin, tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena dirinya tau sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa lari. Ada Jongkook di depan pintu yang siap menghalanginya saat ia keluar nanti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Desis Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Malam itu kau benar-benar membuatku takut dan itu cukup untuk jadi alasan mengapa aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak lihat tubuhku sudah mulai gemetaran…" Kyung Soo mengulurkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan Jongin. Betapa takutnya dia membayangkan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Itu karena saat itu kau berfikir Sbastian yang menyentuhmu. Sekarang berbaringlah. Kita coba sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Bila kau ketakutan aku akan berhenti," Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya.

Ia sangat merindukan Jongin ternyata. Tapi Kyung Soo ragu kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia ingin mencoba, hatinya tengah membujuknya untuk mencoba. Tapi otaknya menolak dan dengan keras hati Kyung Soo mengatakan tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa," Kali ini Jongin mendekat. Ia memandangi Kyung Soo yang masih  
menolak untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Kyung Sooie, lihat aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja, ruangan ini sangat terang dan kau bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas," Kyung Soo menghela nafas berat.

Rasa rindu pada Jongin sudah tidak bisa di toleransi. Perasaan itu bahkan mencampuri rasa takutnya sehingga semuanya menjadi meragukan. Ia akan melakukannya? Kyung Soo tau kalau dirinya sangat merindukannya. Tapi setiap kali di sentuh laki-laki, yang terbayang hanya Sbastian, hanya pemaksaan dan hanya kesakitan. Tubuhnya merasa ngilu mengenang bagaimana sayatan demi sayatan mendarat di tubuhnya, bagaimana daerah

sensitifnya di permainkan dengan berbagai cara, di masuki macam-macam benda. Sekali lagi Kyung Soo menatap wajah Jongin dan semua bayangan itu tercampur dengan semua kebahagiaan yang sudah Jongin berikan. Janinnya yang berdetak di monitor, Jongin yang berlutut di hadapan ibunya, topi woll berwarna hijau, jimat merah dan airmata Jongin saat do'anya tidak di kabulkan, sepertinya Kyung Soo mulai terbujuk.

Ia membiarkan Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa kata-kata. Membiarkan Jongin merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan harus merasa gelisah saat laki-laki itu menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman berkali-kali. Kedua tangan Kyung Soo menggenggam seprai sutra berwarna merah dengan erat, dia yakin sebentar lagi dirinya akan segera berteriak. Kyung Soo tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Buka matamu sayang. Lihat aku..." Suara Jongin berbisik.

Kyung Soo membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Jongin dalam jarak yang dekat. Terbersit rona malu saat ia dan Jongin bertatapan. Bahkan delapan tahun lalu, setiap kali dirinya dan Jongin bercinta, Kyung Soo tidak pernah memandang wajah Jongin sekalipun.

"Jangan pernah biarkan matamu terpejam lama. Lihat aku, aku yang menyentuhmu sayang. Kim Jongin yang menyentuhmu. Mengerti?" Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan.

Ditengah-tengah bujukannya, Jongin melepaskan celana dalam Kyung Soo dan menurunkan celana beserta boxer yang dikenakannya. Selang beberapa detik Kyung Soo mengerang saat ada bagian dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin yang menyatu.

"Engghhh...aaahhhh..." Kyung Soo mulai mengerang.

Dirinya mulai di jalari perasaan takut. Kyung Soo nyaris memejamkan matanya lagi jika Jongin tidak menyebut namanya.

"Pegang tangan ku kalau kau merasa takut. Aku ada disini. Seandainya kau membayangkan wajah Sbastian, aku ada disini untuk menolongmu," Jongin menjulurkan tangannya dan Kyung Soo menggenggamnya.

Ia mendekap sebelah tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Jongin mulai bergerak, membuat nafas Kyung Soo hampir saja berhenti. Kyung Soo harus menahan diri untuk tidak terpejam dan melihat ke dalam mata Jongin yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Sesekali bayangan Sbastian muncul, tapi Kyung Soo berhasil menepisnya.

Jongin ada disini bersamanya. Sbastian? Laki-laki itu sudah mati. Perlahan-lahan Kyung Soo mulai mendesah dalam suara yang sangat halus.

"Aaaahhh...enghhhh...aahhh..."

Genggamannya pada tangan Jongin mengendor memberikan kesempatan kepada Jongin untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dan mereka terus berpacu meskipun gaun Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak di tanggalkan, meskipun Jongin juga masih mengenakan kemejanya lengkap dengan dasi yang masih rapi yang berjuntai menyentuh dada Kyung Soo. Semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga akhirnya Kyung Soo sampai lebih dulu dan Jongin segera menyusulnya.

"Aaaaahhhhh..."

Ia benar-benar terengah-engah dan merasa sangat lega. Jongin masih menatapnya, masih disini bersamanya.

"You did it. Aku berhasil membuatmu tidak berteriak kali ini. Tapi malah membuatmu mendesah indah," Jongin masih berbisik.

"Kau membutuhkanku, bukan Namjoon,"

Kyung Soo menelan ludah berusaha menenangkan nafasnya. Ia memejamka matanya lama. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai mengalir di sela-sela rambutnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Jongin belum ingin berpisah, setiap kali ada sesuatu yang membasahi daerah sensitifnya yang terdalam benar-benar membuat Kyung Soo tidak bisa jika tidak berdesah halus. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan ini, sudah sangat lama tidak menikmatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?"

"I'm okay," Jawab Kyung Soo. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin yang masih memandanginya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini?" Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Aku hampir kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Sekarang mana mungkin aku melepasmu begitu saja," Kyung Soo tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Jongin.

Dahi Kyung Soo berkerut. Untuk apa Jongin menanyakan usianya sekarang? Jongin tau berapa rentang usia mereka dan seharusnya laki-laki itu bisa menghitungnya sendiri. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyung Soo menjawab.

"Dua puluh tiga…"

Dan ia merasakan kalau Jongin mencumbunya. Sebuah ciuman panjang yang sangat manis. Kyung Soo sangat merindukannya. Kedua lengan Jongin melingkarkan sesuatu yang menghadirkan rasa dingin di lehernya. Kyung Soo menyentuh benda itu dan berusaha melihatnya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul mutiara putih yang cantik siap menggantung di lehernya. Jongin sudah mengenakannya dengan baik.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kesembilan sayang," Bisik Jongin lirih.

"Kau ingat hari ini kan?" Kali ini Kyung Soo tidak memandang Jongin dengan rona malu, ada sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa lagi tergurat disana. Kyung Soo menjulurkan tangannya melingkari leher Jongin dan memeluknya erat sehingga Jongin benar-benar jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Eenghhhh..." Kyung Soo sedikit mengerang saat merasa bagian tubuh Jongin yang tadi masih berada di dalam dirinya menekan semakin ke dalam. Gadis itu bersyukur ia masih bisa bernafas di sela-sela air matanya yang mendesak.

"Aku fikir aku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi," Desis Kyung Soo.

Mereka berpelukan lama, karena Jongin juga tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. Ia membiarkan Kyung Soo menangis dalam pelukannya, berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan agar Kyung Soo tidak merasa terbebani dengan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu di ketuk. Kyung Soo perlahan-lahan melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyeka air matanya. Jongin kali ini melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu membuka pintu. Kyung Soo juga berusaha duduk dalam keadaan yang lebih rapi, ia bersyukur masih mengenakan gaunnya saat Minho menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Setidaknya Minho tidak melihat hal-hal aneh yang tidak pantas untuk mata anak seusianya.

"Dia merengek ingin tidur bersama pengasuhnya. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya," Kim Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu bersama istrinya. Keduanya sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur dan Minho juga sudah mengenakan piama berwarna kuning gading dengan gambar tokoh kartun idolanya. Jongin memandangi Kyung Soo sejenak lalu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Minho tidur bersama kami malam ini,"

"Tapi kalian berdua…"

"Kami sudah selesai," Jongin memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar kalian. Aku juga lelah dan ingin tidur," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar itu sebentar dan pergi setelah mencium kening putranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin hanya bisa memandangi Kyung Soo yang sibuk menidurkan Minho dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto hasil USG yang di ambilnya dari Kyung Soo tempo hari dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. Seandainya anak itu lahir, mungkin sudah berlarian bersama Minho sekarang, mungkin sudah menggendong Minho atau malah menidurkannya seperti yang sedang Kyung Soo lakukan saat ini. Minho sudah terlelap dan Kyung Soo sepertinya juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia menguap beberapa kali sambil memandangi Jongin yang mendekat kepadanya.

"Mama, tidurlah," Ujar Jongin. Ia nyaris membuat Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mama? Sudah sangat lama Kyung Soo tidak memberi respon sebaik ini saat ia mengucapkannya.

"Sampai anak kedua kita lahir, Minho adalah anak kita. Kau sangat menyayanginya kan? Baekhyun bilang dia sangat dekat denganmu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama di kapal ini dia akan jadi anakmu. Apakah Chanyeol sudah mengatakan kalau dia dan istrinya sedang bulan madu yang kedua? Mereka beruntung ada dirimu disini, seharusnya mereka melakukan hal yang lebih kejam lagi dengan meninggalkan Minho bersama neneknya di Seoul. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana Minho menangis memanggil ibunya?" Kyung Soo mengangguk mengerti. Ia berbisik agar Jongin segera mengganti pakaiannya dan Setelah itu giliran Kyung Soo, karena tidak mungkin dirinya akan mengenakan gaun semalaman. Semua berjalan dengan bahagia. Setelah ini, dirinya hanya perlu menikmati kebahagiaan yang tertunda yang seharusnya sudah menghampiri hidup mereka sejak lama.

.

.

 **T** ay **B** e **C** ey

* * *

Hai...kecepeten kah? Gpp ne,, biar cepet kelar juga kan ceritanya...Kemaren waktu update ada kesalahan teknis dikit dan saya minta maaf ne...

Kemaren ada yg nanya saya sibuk apa? Bentar lagi saya akan sibuk mengurus pasien-pasien, jadi otomatis perhatian saya akan saya curahkan lebih banyak ke pasien ketimbang ke tulisan Selama ini saya sudah ngelibur lama banget, wkwkwk...

Oh, panjang kan ini ?_?

OKOK, jangan lupa jejak kalian ne...REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya...Yg menang dapet FF Kaisoo lagi,,, wkwkwk

.

.

 **~o0o~**


	17. Chapter 18

**Tittle : Love Latte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin, Kyung Soo (GS)

.

.

.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

.

.

.

Warning ! Typos, NO BASH ! REVIEW OK ! Yg gak Review gak cinta, sayang KAISOO .

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan menaiki kapal pesiar mewah, dan kejadian yang dialaminya saat perjalanan menaiki kapal pesiar, hubungan Kyung Soo dan Jongin mulai membaik. Kyung Soo sudah dapat menerima Jongin kembali. Mereka juga sudah meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Dan seperti sekarang ini, tugas praktik Kyung Soo sudah selesai dan ia juga sudah menyelesaikan laporan tugas pratiknya.

"Kau memuat nama semua orang di laporanmu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga? Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tidak? Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku?" Jongin mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya minggu ini.

Ia masih kesal karena tidak ada nama Kim Jongin dalam laporan Kyung Soo. Jongin bertindak seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitinya di dunia. Bahkan hari ini dia sama sekali tidak berhenti melakukannya meskipun mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat di Manhattan. Sadar atau tidak kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya berhasil membuat Kyung Soo tertawa. Bukan hanya Kyung Soo, Ayah dan ibunya bahkan juga Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Jongin kelihatannya sangat kesal sekali karena merasa tidak di anggap ada.

"Namamu sudah ada di hatiku, tidak cukup?" Tanya Kyung Soo. Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ingin semua orang tau, aku ingin kau menuliskan terima kasih untuk suamiku tercinta Kim Jongin …"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi kekanak-kanakan begini? Kau ingin siapa lagi yang tau? Dengan kelakuanmu belakangan ini, sudah berhasil membuat semua orang tau kalau aku bukan wanita lajang. Bahkan teman-teman di coffee shop juga. Kau tau, bagaimana mereka mengejekku setiap hari?"

"Marahi saja. Sekarang kau bosnya. Aku mengambil alih Coffee shop itu untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi kau berhak memarahi mereka tentunya," Gumam Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Taksi yang membawa mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat Kyung Soo kenal. Meskipun dirinya hanya pernah sekali datang kemari, tapi semua ingatannya tentang tempa ini masih sangat jelas. Sungai itu, masih tersembunyi dari keramaian. Tempat dimana mereka melepas calon bayi mereka dengan ikhlas, tempat dimana Kyung Soo dan Jongin berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Keduanya keluar dari taksi dan membiarkannya pergi dalam hitungan menit. Jongin sudah menggenggam tangan istrinya dan duduk di pinggir sungai dengan tenang. Pohon yang rindang membuat tempat ini menjadi sangat teduh.

"Sekarang lakukanlah," Bisik Jongin.

Kyung Soo menganguk lalu menghanyutkan bunga-bunga yang di bawanya dengan tenang. Ia lebih banyak diam dan terhenyak mengenang kehilangan yang sudah di lewati dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Untuk beberapa menit suasana menjadi sangat hening hingga akhirnya Jongin kembali berbisik.

"Sudah selesai? Kita kesana saja," Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon rindang yang meneduhi sekelompok rumput-rumput tebal di bawahnya.

Tanpa persetujuan selanjutnya Jongin kembali meraih tangan istrinya sampai keduanya berakhir dengan berbaring di bawah pohon itu denga nyaman. Jongin melepas rasa lelahnya dengan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Perjalalan seharian ini benar-benar sudah berhasil membuat pinggangnya sakit. Ia memandangi Kyung Soo yang berada dalam pelukannya sejenak lalu beralih kepada cahaya yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Kau merindukan anak kita tidak?" Katanya. Kyung Soo menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Jongin lalu mengangguk.

"Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik selama sembilan tahun aku selalu merasakan hal itu,"

"Aku juga sama. Tapi dia akan terlahir kembali kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu anak?" Jongin mendesah.

"Kyung Sooie, my baby honey...berarti benar firasat ku kalau sebenarnya anak kita sudah terlahir dalam bentuk Kim Minho. Kau tau kan? Baekhyun juga sama sepertimu. Hanya saja wanita itu lebih kuat untuk membuat pertahanan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan pasti bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol bila saat itu dia benar-benar membawa rahasia kehamilannya pergi dari kami. Aku merasakannya, saat mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sedang mengandung aku merasa kalau yang berada dalam kandungannya adalah anakku,"

"Seandainya aku lebih kuat, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan janinku. Tidak akan kehilanganmu, dan…"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. Kau memang harus tercipta sebagai sosok yang lemah agar aku bisa selalu melindungimu. Jika kau sama kuatnya seperti Baekhyun, aku yakin kalau sekarang kita tidak akan bersama lagi. Kau akan benar-benar menjauh dan tidak akan kembali demi Ayahmu. Kau tau tidak? Saat itu Baekhyun sudah siap meninggalkan semua keluarganya. Jadi aku tidak akan rela kalau kau seperti dia," Kyung Soo tertawa halus.

Benar, jika Kyung Soo sama seperti Baekhyun, maka Kyung Soo tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul, tidak akan melarikan diri ke Jepang. Kyung Soo pasti akan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menduga kalau dirinya berada disana. Dia beruntung menjadi orang yang lemah, beruntung karena masih di beri kesempatan untuk bersama Jongin pada akhirnya dalam damai seperti sekarang. Kyung Soo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau belum memberi jawaban yang ku inginkan. Jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberimu anak bagaimana?"

"Kita jemput saja anak kita yang ada di Jepang. Selagi Minho masih bisa di iming-imingi dengan mainan, dia pasti akan ikut dengan kita," Kyung Soo memukul dada suaminya dengan kesal.

"Aku serius," Jongin tertawa senang. Lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Berhentilah berkata sedih seperti itu. Masih banyak cara untuk bahagia di dunia ini. Jika kau mengatakan tidak pernah bisa memberi ku anak, itu anggapan bodoh. Kau sudah pernah hampir memberikannya meskipun bocah itu gagal lahir ke dunia seperti rencana kita. Itu sudah cukup. Aku masih bisa melakukan hal lain bersamamu untuk bahagia kan?" Sejenak Hening.

Nafas Jongin mulai teratur karena dirinya mulai mengantuk. Tapi meskipun ia sudah memejamkan matanya, Jongin masih belum bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia ingin membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang Kyung Soo lakukan saat ini. Apakah Kyung Soo sedang tersenyum, atau sedang menangis…? Akhirnya Jongin membuka matanya saat sebuah kecupan hangat hadir hanya untuknya. Ia memandangi Kyung Soo yang tersenyum untuknya. Kyung Soo mendesis mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bisikan yang sangat halus di telinga Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas dalam berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan haru yang mendesak. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Tanya Jongin gugup.

"Untuk semua kebaikanku, ya? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sudah sifatku…"

"Untuk bersedia menerimaku kembali setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku beruntung karena mencintaimu Kim Jongin," Kyung Soo memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Aku juga." Suara Jongin terdengar lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Jarang sekali ada pria yang seberuntung aku. Saat usiaku hampir empat puluh tahun, aku masih bisa memandangi wanita seksi berusia dua puluh tahunan yang menjadi istriku sekarang," Jongin lalu tertawa bangga.

"Oh, ya...kita lakukan saja setiap hari agar kita bisa mendapatkan anak kedua. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha mama. Atau sehari dua atau tiga kali, kurasa itu bisa membuahkan hasil," Ucap Jongin dengan seringainya tapi masih ada eskpresi konyol yang ia tampilkan diwajahnya.

"Isshh...!" Desis Kyung Soo dengan memukul lengan sang suami.

"Ayolah mama...kita bisa bulan madu ke luar negeri, papa ingin berduaan dengan mama," Rengek Jongin. Kyung Soo hanya mampu tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya.

Kebahagiaannya bukan hanya karena itu. Tapi lidahnya teramat sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah mempertemukan dan menggembalikan wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Ya...akhirnya mereka kembali bersama walau harus melewati berbagai macam situasi yang pernah membuat mereka berpisah selama sembilan tahun. Sekarang yang mereka lakukan tinggal menunggu kedatangan anak kedua mereka. Kalaupun belum saatnya datang, kebahagiaan mereka masih akan terus ada walau tanpa bayi diantara mereka. Karena sesungguhnya kebahagiaan itu adalah saat dua orang saling mencintai dan terus bersama selamanya walau tanpa kesempurnaan. Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

Selesai pemirsa...wkwkwk

Kurasa feelnya kurang dapet ya...?

OKOKOK,,, sampai jumpa dilain waktu ya chingudeul...Untuk kalian juga teruslah menulis,, OK !

Aku akan kembali dengan ff berikutnya, tapi entah itu kapan...hahaha...

Jika ada waktu luang aku akan kembali dengan FF baru...

 **See U** **#KISS &HUG**

.

.

~o0o~


End file.
